


Make a Wish: Hilda's Erotic Pokemon Journey

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anakubo Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anthropomorphic, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda makes a thoughtless wish and suddenly her world turns upside-down! Join her as she embarks on an erotic journey with tons of futa on female action and pokemorphs galore!</p><p>Status: Hiatus</p><p>I'm taking a prolonged break from things like writing fanfiction, RPing, and video games. The way I've been using these things for the last few years of my life have been in an addictive way, rather than in a healthy, creative and recreational way. There's a good chance that it becomes a permanent break too, but for now I'll leave it as is. Out of the three, writing is the one activity with the highest likelihood of me undertaking it again. I do really love writing this fic and would like to return to it, so long as I can do so in a healthy way.</p><p>The break will last until 6/1/2015. If by then I decide that I would still like to and can return to writing fanfiction without compromising my well being and goals, then I'll be continuing again. Expect another update when that times come. My apologies to those who were following this fic, and thank you for all your support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to consider my fic. If you enjoy it, please comment and kudos. I really appreciate knowing that my work is being appreciated and it definitely inspires me to keep chugging along. 
> 
> This fic has a very strong emphasis on futa/female, but purely lesbian pairings and futa/futa will likely be present as well. While there will be a sex scene in every chapter, the fic is also rather story driven. Also, there will be no men beyond the first chapter. The story will be set in a world where the only two sexes are futa and female. I know that aspect of the story has bothered at least one person, so I'm making it aware now.
> 
> For any other fetishes I may add along the way, I'll warn you guys first. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None/Hilda Masturbation

It was an hour past midnight in Pallet and only the sound of the evening breeze rustling through the trees could be heard. With a new moon in the sky and no lamp posts to decorate the rural town, the night swallowed the charming houses and dirt roads in near perfect darkness. The only sources of light visible in the vicinity were from the faint glow of a few house windows and two bright head lamps drawing nearer to the village from afar. The lights were attached to an inconspicuous white van. When the van reached the heart of Pallet, it made its way towards the large laboratory atop the town’s only hill. As it reached the gate of the lab, the light from its head lamps illuminated the figure of an older man waiting at the foot of the entrance. The driver parked parallel to the gate and got out of the vehicle.

“Evening, Professor Oak,” said the driver, a young woman dressed casually in sneakers, blue jeans and a loose fitting pink t-shirt with a squirtle on it. She had tanned skin, long black hair that was braided into a ponytail, and wore a pair of clear circular spectacles. Her eyes were dark brown with slight bags underneath them that hinted fatigue, and her lips were formed into a smug smile directed at the grey haired man in the lab coat.

“Oh, save the formalities Maple! I’ve been a restless mess since last we spoke; show me that you found what you say you have.”

“Sheesh, I was just trying to be courteous! Cranky old geezer,” said Professor Maple with a smirk, “Come along then, it’s sleeping in the back.”

Maple lead Oak to the back of the van and opened the trunk. It was empty save for some loose change and grey lint balls. Maple pulled a loose patch of the rug up, uncovering a small black button which she pressed. Suddenly a large square portion of the trunk floor sunk an inch inwards and Maple slid it away revealing a secret compartment. Inside was the head of a sleeping pokemon, poked out from between a mess of blankets. Its skin was white and imprinted underneath the slits of its closed eyes were two upside down blue triangles. It adorned a yellow headdress like structure on its head, with three points jutting outwards which looked like the upper half of a star. Dangling from the peaks of each point was a blue tag.

“Jirachi,” whispered Oak, his mouth open in an expression of awe.

“Cute little sucker isn’t it? I found it near the Kiri Kiri Mountains in Hoenn, deep inside a cavern which was inhabited by a fascinating collection of Zubats that excreted pink dung. I was there to study them but obviously when I found this guy I dropped everything and made my way here. Pink shitting Zubats be damned, this is the discovery of a millennia!”

Maple turned her head towards the still stunned professor.

“Thanks for letting me bring it here, by the way. I followed your discretion and made sure no one saw it. You were my best mentor and I wanted your counsel before I made any rash decisions.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” said Oak, finally breaking his gaze from the slumbering creature. “I’m honored you would place your trust with me. Now come, we can discuss things further inside. Bring Jirachi and let’s go.”

When the two professors entered the lab, Oak immediately made his way towards the super computer he kept while Maple sat on the edge of an empty, long steel table in the center of the room. Jirachi was bundled in blankets and pressed gently against Maple’s chest. 

"So, what are we gonna do with the little guy? Big discovery as it may be, I think it's smart that we don't go blabbering about this to just anyone," said Maple.

"Certainly not," said Oak, eyes entranced on his computer monitor and fingers quickly typing along his keyboard, "If the legends are true, in the wrong hands, Jirachi would pose extremely dangerous. Knowledge of Jirachi's discovery will stay exclusively between us; possibly within a small, trusted circle of peers, if absolutely necessary."

On the computer monitor, Professor Oak pulled up a small profile of Jirachi.

"There's not much research on Jirachi, obviously. There have been no valid reports of its sighting for nearly a thousand years, and even those may be inaccurate. Though the legends and rumors of its powers may very well be myth or over exaggerated…if they are true…," Oak paused.

"If they are true than we have access to a power that is potentially infinite," said Maple.

Oak turned in his chair and looked at the young woman.

"Indeed, and that means we possess a very great responsibility. We must ensure we do the right thing," said Oak, "If it really is capable of granting any wish than we have the means to create world peace, end world hunger, grant immortality; that is the potential power that now slumbers between your hands."

Maple took a deep breath and looked at the pokemon whose head was snugged comfortably against her bosom.

"Then we need to make sure we are the first things Jirachi sees when it wakes. Do you have a safe place we can monitor it for now?" said Maple.

"Nothing ideal, unfortunately. We will have to construct a high security room that will keep it safe and alert us in the event that it awakens. For now, we will just have to keep it in close proximity at all times. It's likely to not wake up during our lifetime anyway; so as long as we keep an eye on it and keep it a secret, we should be fine while we get to work on more appropriate accommodations," said Oak.

"That will have to do for the moment. The little guy has been knocked out cold since I found it, I'm sure it'll still be sleeping by the time we build a proper place for it," said Maple, who released a loud yawn, "Speaking of sleep, I've been in such a frenzy to get here, I haven't gotten longer than four hours a night since I called you. I think I deserve some shut-eye now so I'm heading to bed. We can talk more about what to do tomorrow when I have a fresh mind."

"That reminds me," said Oak. "We have a couple of kids coming tomorrow morning to receive their first pokemon. I'll show you to your room now, but make sure you be careful and not let any of them see Jirachi. In fact, I'd feel better if you stayed in your room with it until they've came and left."

"Not a problem. I'll probably still be sleeping long after they're gone. Now take me to my room before I pass out."

Professor Oak led Maple to a spare bedroom where she immediately crashed on the bed and shimmied underneath the covers, still hugging Jurachi with one arm. Professor Oak chuckled to himself when he noted that she had forgotten to remove her glasses as she quickly dozed off before his eyes. He gently closed the bedroom door and walked back down the hall to flick off the lights. Soon the laboratory was almost completely silent aside from the light snoring that emanated from Maple's nostrils. For an hour it remained like this before the sound of shattering glass pierced the night.

Jurachi had just head-butted its way out the window of the spare bedroom and was floating over the pieces of glass that were now strewn over the grass. It turned to inspect the human that it found itself nestled up against upon waking and noticed that she was still dead asleep, snoring like a baby. Jurachi snickered to itself and turned away from the broken window, beginning its descent down the hill and, unknowingly, in the direction of the same road whence it had arrived. The legendary pokemon floated carelessly above the dirt road with a dreamy smile on its face, stretching out the stubby arms and legs attached to its small body after a long, thousand year slumber. It had almost traveled beyond the last few homes, close to where Pallet Town and Route 1 touched, when Jurachi heard an indistinct moan that seemed to come from the house to its right. Jurachi furrowed its brow and deviated from the path, towards the sound.

As the pokemon drew closer, a faint and breathy panting became audible. Jurachi was able to pinpoint that the noise came from an open second floor window. The lights were on inside the room in which the window allowed admittance, and when Jurachi approached it and cautiously poked its head over the window sill it discovered the source of the titillating sounds.

Hilda was leaned back against her computer chair, knees spread wide with her denim booty shorts cuffed around her ankles. She wore a white, tight fitting tank top and a pair of pink panties, which were dampened with pre-cum. With her right hand skillfully typing on her laptop keyboard her left hand was busy underneath her panties, working two fingers in and out of her dripping wet lips. Hilda was engaged in an erotic roleplaying chat site that catered to futanari fetishes, and was roleplaying a scenario where she played a young female pokemon trainer who had lost a battle to a wild anthromorphic pikachu. The electric type was now savagely fucking the trainer's ass with her nine inch long futa cock. Hilda completed her reply and hit enter, soon using her free right hand to sensually grope and stimulate her perky B-cup breasts as she fantasized. She released a short moan as she eagerly waited for her partner's reply, still fucking herself beneath her underwear.

Unbeknownst to Hilda, Jirachi was still watching her from her bedroom window, spellbound by the human who was so enraptured in lust. Even though Jirachi was genderless and had no sexual organs, the human looked like it was having so much fun that the legendary pokemon unconsciously started to massage the area between its legs as well. It even mimicked her heavy breathing and squinting eyes in some subconscious hope that it would too feel the way the girl was feeling if she copied her actions.

A ping emanated from the laptop speakers, signifying that Hilda's roleplaying partner had responded. The pikachu futanari had just came inside the trainer girl's asshole and its thick cock had filled it with so much spunk that it was forced out, the white goo creating a stream that seeped out of her ass and over her cunny until it trickled down on to the grass below. With this, Hilda slinked her back against the seat of her chair and began to buck her hips in midair while ardently riding her fingers, panting heavier and heavier with each penetration. Her right hand pulled the top of her tank top down so that her right breast was exposed; and she trapped her bare pink nipple in between her fingers as she kneaded her hand in circular motions against her tit. She was moaning louder and louder with each thrust of her hips, and when she finally came, Hilda had to tear her hand away from her breast and over her mouth to muffle the cries that would have surely woken up her mother, who was asleep in the house. Hilda remained in the same tense position for a few moments; back pressed along the seat, hips quivering in midair, and eyes winced while her right hand stifled her cries of ecstasy until she couldn't take it anymore and removed the fingers from inside her box. Hilda slid her body off the chair and onto the hardwood floor, gasping for air as she lay with her skin glistening with sweat.

"Oh my goodness…that was great," Hilda muttered to herself in between breaths, "I think I fucked myself so hard…that I can't get up…awesome."

Hilda was indeed too tired to pick herself off the floor and was still reveling in the aftermath of her orgasm. She removed her shorts from along her ankles and used them as a poor makeshift pillow, resting her head on top of them as she gradually succumbed to sleep.

"Wow…I wish life could be like my roleplaying games…that would be…amazing," said Hilda drowsily as her last grain of consciousness deteriorated and she drifted into sleep.

_I wish life could be like my roleplaying games…_

The words echoed in Jirachi's head, who was watching Hilda as she slept. The little pokemon had a bizarre expression on its face that was almost impossible to translate into words; as if it were disturbed, confused, and intrigued all at once. After a pause Jirachi simply shrugged its shoulders and turned away from the window to face the night sky. The three tags on its head started to radiate blue light that grew in intensity with each millisecond. Soon the tags were shining so powerfully that any onlookers would have easily been blinded and forced to shield their eyes. Suddenly the light flashed and a tower of energy rose from Jirachi up into the night sky. The entire area was then flooded in its rays until everything was covered in a shimmering blue glow.


	2. Pallet Town 5/22/06 8:00am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Pairing: Hilda/Charmander (Futa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I touched up this chapter a bit. It's probably not worth re-reading but future readers should appreciate the changes. If there are still any typos, errors, or funky sentences, please let me know.
> 
> This a long chapter and if you guys could drop me some feedback on what was good about it and what could be improved, that'd be great. I'm by no means a pro, but I'd still like to improve as I continue to write.

Hilda awoke to the sound of a series of screeches from her alarm clock. It was eight in the morning and she was still lying stretched out underneath her computer desk as a result of last night's intense activity. She sluggishly peeled herself off the floor and fumbled over to her alarm, which she swatted to the ground, causing it to cease. She stood in the middle of her room for a moment and collected herself while attempting to remember why she had set the alarm to sound off so early. It took only a second for her to remember and a bright smile crept upon her face. Today was her sixteenth birthday! And not only that; today she would receive her first pokemon!

It was not a great exaggeration to say that every child's dream in Kanto was to grow up and go adventuring with their own pokemon, and Hilda was no exception. She had yearned for this day since her mother took her to see her first pokemon battle eleven years ago, and now the time to receive one had finally come. First she had to get herself ready though, and that meant showering off the sweat and cum that still stuck to her body from her heated roleplaying session. She entered the bathroom in a daydream, still fantasizing about futa pikachus and lustful trainers as she undressed in front of the large vanity mirror presiding over the sink. She removed her shirt and examined herself in the mirror, gasping in surprise as to what was discovered.

Her B-cup breasts were no longer and were now replaced with huge EE orbs that hung alluringly from her chest. Hilda watched the mirror as she cupped the attractive tits and jiggled them around to see if her reflection would follow suite. It did.

 _"How the hell did this happen?"_ she thought to herself. _"Could this be a growth spurt? No that's ridiculous. They couldn't grow that fast overnight."_

As she continued to look over herself, Hilda noticed her hips had widened too. She turned sideways, her reflection revealing a shapely, bubble butt. She stood in awe, mesmerized by the aesthetic goddess that lied before her eyes, still refusing to believe that it was her.

"Mom!" cried Hilda, with no response. "Mom!" she called out again.

Hilda heard her mother's footsteps patter towards the bathroom.

"What is it dear? Do you need some toilet paper?" said Miss White.

"Mom, I'm naked but I want you to check something out. Come in."

Hilda's mom opened the door to the bathroom and took a step inside. It was apparent that they shared the same blood. The two had matching blue eyes, flowing chestnut hair, and their facial features were nearly identical, although Miss White was noticeably more mature looking. As Hilda was about to speak, the words froze in her mouth when she realized her mother now possessed an even bigger bust than Hilda's and large, waspish hips. Wearing only a very low cut, white t-shirt and a tiny pair of lace panties, Hilda couldn't prevent herself from ogling her mother in a silent stupor.

"Hilda? Are you okay?" said Miss White.

The words jostled Hilda from her trance and she averted her eyes to floor as embarrassment flushed her cheeks.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ thought Hilda.

"Oh ummm…I just wanted to see if you noticed anything different about my body."

Miss White scanned over her daughter's form carefully, oblivious to Hilda's discomfort.

"No, everything looks normal to me. Is there anything wrong?" said Miss White.

"You don't think I've gotten…bigger?"

"I don't think so. I think you're in great shape, dear."

"I mean my breasts…and my butt. They don't seem, um, different to you?"

Hilda's mother giggled.

"Honey, don't tell me your getting self-conscious all of a sudden. You've got the White family genes, other women would kill to look like you. In fact you look so yummy, sometimes I have to hold back from eating you up myself," responded Miss White.

Hilda's face turned a deeper shade of crimson as intruding visualizations of her mother 'eating her up' seized her thoughts.

 _"She's your mother! She's your mother! She's your mother! She's your mother!"_ Hilda silently chanted to herself.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to take a shower now. Bye," said Hilda, who hastily stepped in the tub and shut the shower curtain behind her.

"You're welcome, silly thing. And happy birthday miss sixteen-year-old! I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs, so don't take too long in there."

Miss White stepped out and closed the bathroom door.

Hilda eventually cleared her head of the lewd reveries she formed of her mother, although she couldn't quite shake off the dirtiness she felt for actually thinking about her in that way.

 _"It's not my fault, right? I mean, I didn't make my mom go and become absurdly fucking hot all of a sudden! Even a celibate monk would pop a boner if they saw her, and I'm far from a saint,"_ thought Hilda.

As the brunette finished showering and began dressing herself, her thoughts returned to the strange increase in proportions her, and evidently her mom, suffered overnight. To her surprise, Hilda's wardrobe still fit her new form, as if they had been tailored to her new body while she was sleeping. It was all very surreal to Hilda and she couldn't wrap her head around what had happened, although she couldn't say she wasn't growing to appreciate her new figure. She would catch her hands thoughtlessly playing with her new knockers or fondling her voluptuous backside as she dressed.

Hilda completed her getup and made her way downstairs decked out in a pair of denim booty shorts, her trusty white and pink cap, and a black vest covering a tight, white tank top that barely contained her bouncy mounds. Her mother was waiting for her, modestly clothed much to Hilda's relief, and ready to serve her breakfast. She had prepared a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice and a stack of banana pancakes, with sixteen small lit candles poked in them. Hilda momentarily forgot about the peculiar happenings of the morning as her mother sang her happy birthday, causing the teenager to blush again, and gave her a peck on the cheek while sliding a small, festively wrapped package onto her lap. She tore open the gift, revealing a brand new Xtranseiver. Hilda hopped out of her chair and hugged her mother.

"Thank you so much, mom! These things are the coolest! It must have been super expensive. I promise I'll take good care of it," said Hilda.

"You deserve it, honey. You're about to leave home and I wanted to make sure we could keep in touch. These are the new models and it even allows you to video chat! I bought one for myself too so make sure you call me whenever you want to."

Hilda began to loosen her embrace, but her mom still clung to her tightly. Her mother was now tearing up on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Hilda. It seems like you were a baby just yesterday and now look at you, all grown up with a killer rack and an amazing ass-"

"Mom!" interrupted Hilda.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, dear - your ass is actually beyond amazing. Kidding, kidding! Anyway, I want to let you know that I love you and I'm so proud of the woman you've become and are still becoming."

Miss White continued her sobbing before eventually releasing her daughter and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Jeez mom, I'm not leaving Pallet right this second. Besides, I'll make sure I call you every day after I go, okay. You won't even notice I left."

Hilda finished her meal and gave her mother another quick hug before departing.

The walk to the Professor's lab was strange. Pallet was a small town and Hilda knew just about everyone who lived there, yet she saw a multitude of people she had never met before. What was odd about it was she couldn't say that they looked completely unfamiliar either. She swore she had seen some of them before but she couldn't remember where. Also peculiar was that everyone she saw was a woman, and they all looked gorgeous! The strangers that she saw were all attractive and the people she recognized appeared as if they had each gone through a personal makeover, some even gaining noticeably larger busts, hips, or hind-quarters, just like Hilda and her mother had. It was like she woke up and stepped into some shallow, perverted teenager's wet dream, and as mystified as Hilda was by it all, she was really enjoying all the eye-candy. She took mental notes of everyone who was good-looking enough for her to consider having sex with, and by the time she reached the foot of Professor Oak's lab she concluded that she would probably be more than okay with fucking every single person that she saw.

 _"Maybe this is what happens when you turn sixteen? Your hormones kick into overdrive and everyone suddenly looks extremely fuckable. Or maybe all my sexual fantasizing is starting to mess with my perception. Whatever it is that's happening is freaking bizarre,"_ thought Hilda.

After Hilda knocked on one of the red laboratory doors, a woman's voice immediately answered it.

"Coming!" it said.

Within a moment the door swung open. A tall, tan woman, around five foot ten, with short, styled grey hair stood before Hilda. She sported a white lab coat and though she was probably in her forties or fifties, she wore her age very well and kept herself in great shape.

"Hi there, I'm Hilda and I'm looking for Professor Oak."

The woman looked quizzically at Hilda.

"You need look no further. I am Professor Oak. And I've known you since you were a little child, Hilda. Are you trying to pull my leg?"

"What?" replied Hilda. "No, maybe you're mistaken. I'm looking for the owner of this lab. Are you his sister, possibly? He kind of looks like you except he's a _he_."

" _He_? _His_? Is this some kind of new slang you children are using? Hilda, I'm sorry I don't follow you. If this was supposed to be a joke it flew well over my head."

Suddenly something clicked inside Hilda's brain. All the strangers she saw along the way here were not really strangers. They were female versions of the men who lived in the village. She knew they looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why until now.

 _"So this IS Professor Oak then?"_ Hilda thought. _"Do men even exist here now? Today is just getting weirder by the minute…could I be going insane?"_

Hilda thought it best to keep her mouth shut about everything, at least for now. It appeared that it would be fruitless if she spoke anyway; nobody but her seemed to think there was anything unusual happening. If she was losing her sanity, her mind picked a funny way of going about it. What with transforming the whole population into a legion of beautiful women. She couldn't say she felt very different either and if this was all a hallucination, it was extremely vivid.

Hilda laughed nervously.

"Sorry Professor Oak. I guess I'm just anxious about getting my pokemon. I didn't mean to confuse you," lied Hilda.

"That's understandable. A lot of kids get anxiety before they arrive here. You're coming of age and some big changes are ahead of you."

Professor Oak placed a friendly hand along Hilda's back and gently guided her inside.

"Now come, let's get you your pokemon."

Inside, the lab looked the same as it had the night before except all the windows were wide open and now there were two pokeballs resting along the steel table in the center of the room. Each ball was decorated with a small emblem over the button used to activate it: one a green leaf, the other an orange and yellow flame.

"Originally I had three pokemon to select from but another girl got here fifteen minutes ago and snatched up the squirtle for herself," said Professor Oak.

"That's alright. As long as charmander and bulbasaur are still available, I'm happy. I'm still undecided over which one I'll pick," said Hilda. "By the way, who was the other girl? Was it Rosa?"

"Yes, that was her name."

"I figured. It's her sixteenth birthday today too."

"Oh, that's right. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. We were actually going to walk here together but she was worried I would oversleep. Where is Rosa anyway? She didn't leave already, did she?"

"Oh no, she's still here. She's just getting acquainted with her squirtle in one of the spare bedrooms."

"Oh? That's weird."

"Not really. It's encouraged that new trainer's spend some intimate time alone with their new pokemon, that way they can begin to develop a close relationship with one another straightaway. The most important quality of a successful trainer is that she's able to create deep bonds with each of her pokemon. You should've already known this."

The suggestive way Professor Oak uttered the word _intimate_ perked Hilda's curiosity for a moment before she shrugged it off.

Professor Oak had led Hilda in front of the table with the two pokeballs and positioned herself so that she stood behind the two shiny red and white spheres. She placed her hands against the table's surface and leaned her body slightly over it, shooting Hilda a playful smirk before she spoke.

"So, are you ready to choose your first pokemon?" said the professor.

"Yes! I made my decision, I'm going to go with Charmander!" exclaimed Hilda.

"Wait, don't you at least want to see them first before you choose?"

"Not particularly, a charmander's a charmander right? They all pretty much look the same, don't they?"

"Hilda, maybe your understanding of pokemon is just extremely limited, but it's common knowledge that each species of pokemon can vary drastically from one another. Sure, most charmander have the same orange and yellow skin, but there can be differences in height, hair color, eye color, facial features, body type, and so on."

This was news to Hilda. She had never seen a charmander that wasn't nearly identical to the rest of their species, much less one with hair. She was willing to be proved wrong though. Today was full of surprises and this just seemed like it was going to be another addition to the pile. She snickered to herself as she tried to envision how ridiculous a little charmander would look like with cascading blonde hair.

"Okay, fine then. Show them to me," said Hilda.

With that, Professor Oak grabbed a pokeball in each of her hands and simultaneously pressed their little buttons to release the creatures inside. The pokeballs popped open and two bright red lasers shot out, forming into silhouettes of the beings inside. The silhouettes materialized in less than a second and suddenly standing in front of Hilda were two pokemorphs. The bulbasaur stood five foot two inches tall, the same height as Hilda, with light turquoise skin and emerald green hair done up into a pair of bouncy pigtails. Her eyes were crimson and she wore a short skirt with a cropped halter top, each made up of dark green leaves. Sparsely dotted along her arms and legs were spots of emerald skin and protruding from her upper back was a large leafy bulb. To her left stood the charmander, who was about three inches taller than the grass-type. She had orange skin except for the long yellow cream colored area that started just above her chest and traveled down her abdomen and ended underneath the underside of her slinky five-foot tail at its tip, where a steady flame burned. Her hair was dark red, short, and pixie-like, with long bangs that nearly touched her green eyes. Around her waist was a black mini-skirt, which her tail poked out from underneath, and hiding her chest was a cropped maroon t-shirt adorning a couple suggestive tears that made patches of flesh visible from her pert C cup breasts.

"Girls, meet Hilda. She'll be choosing one of you today to be her new pokemon," said Oak.

"I hope she has better taste than the last girl who was just here," muttered the charmander, crossing her arms over her chest. "Picking a squirtle over me - the little cunt."

"That's Pyra. Don't mind her, she's still miffed Rosa didn't pick her. This is-," said the professor, before the bulbasaur pounced on Hilda, nearly knocking her to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! You're the most delectable human I've ever laid eyes on. I'm Delilah! You should totally pick me! I'll love you forever and make you happy and do whatever you want!"

"Erm, hi," was all Hilda was able to muster.

To her surprise, Hilda wasn't as awestruck as she thought she should have been. Baffling changes had been the norm for today, so she figured she was learning to adjust quickly to all the twists. That's not to say she wasn't shocked, anthromorphic pokemon had definitely came out of leftfield; but all things considered, she was handling everything rather well. In fact, HIlda actually enjoyed all the inexplicable things that were happening. It was like her ideal fantasy world was coming to life before her eyes and she was stoked that there were pokemorphs! Her head just felt like it was ready to implode and the overactive bulbasaur chatting away wasn't helping the matter.

"What do you like to do? What's your favorite pokemon? I bet you like bulbasaurs, you look like you have good taste. Wow! You have huge boobs! They look so soft! Mine are tiny compared to yours. You're so pretty! When you pick me, can you teach me how to be as beautiful as you are? You're gonna pick me right?! Right, right, right?!"

Delilah continued ad nauseam before Pyra sneaked over to her side and slid the tip of her tail underneath Delilah's skirt.

"YEOW!" exclaimed Delilah. The tail's flame had caught fire to her undergarments. "WATER! NOW!"

The bulbasaur turned and made a beeline to the nearest window, vaulting through it and sprinting to the man-made lake Professor Oak had in her backyard.

"I caught that Pyra, that was totally uncalled for," said Oak.

"I disagree. Delilah would have yapped the poor girl's ears off I didn't step in. She gets to learn to take it down a notch or two - or ten," responded Pyra.

"I'm going to see if she's doing okay. Pyra, if you're still here by the end of the day you're in store for some serious discipline tonight."

Pyra grinned.

"I'm always eager to be disciplined by you, Professor."

Hilda thought Pyra was just being cheeky but then she caught the professor returning Pyra's smirk with a brief coquettish smile of her own before exiting the lab and beginning her search for Delilah.

"Don't think I didn't notice that little exchange. There's something going on between you and the professor, isn't there?" said Hilda.

"If by that you mean that we fuck each other on the occasional lonely night, you'd be correct. The professor's not really supposed to be doing that with the pokemon she hands out to you new blood though, so keep that information to yourself." replied Pyra.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting you to be so blunt about it."

"I don't tend to mince my words. By the way, you picking me now or what? I wouldn't mind a longer stay with the professor, but I'd rather go tagging along with a pretty thing like you."

Hilda's face reddened at the compliment. She felt put on the spot, plus things were still a bit overwhelming. She was expecting to be choosing between simpler little creatures who could only repeat their names and would depend on her care, not pokemorphs who were independent, intelligent, flirtatious, and promiscuous. She couldn't deny that she felt attracted to Pyra though. She was bold and spunky, qualities she liked, and Hilda thought she looked really sexy and exotic. She imagined what it would be like to spy on a heated session between Professor Oak and Pyra; to watch a real pokemorph fuck a woman and not have to rely on fantasies for once. The lips of Hilda's snatch began to swell as her mind wandered, and she felt her sex grow warm with need.

"Hello? You still there?" said Pyra.

Hilda snapped back to reality, unaware she had spaced out.

"Oh, sorry. Well I was going to pick a charmander and the idea of travelling around with a pokemon who likes to have sex is...intriguing...but I think I'd like to get to know you and Delilah a little more before I make my decision."

Pyra cocked her head and cast Hilda a devious look.

"You can trust me on this one, you already know all you need to about Delilah. She's like a five year old on a permanent sugar rush: energetic, cheery, and annoying. I love her like a sister, but she needs to learn how to shut her trap. I, on the other hand, am a capable fire-type who can take care of herself and bring her opponents to their knees. Also, I know how to serve my master very well on and _off_ the battle field, if you catch my meaning," said Pyra.

Hilda shot a teasing smile back at Pyra.

"Y'know, you're pretty forward for a lab raised pokemon who's probably never set foot outside these grounds. That could get you into trouble someday."

Pyra sauntered over to Hilda, confidently grabbing her by the hands and leaning in next to her face so that Pyra's lips tickled Hilda's ear when she whispered.

“You said you wanted to get to know me better, right? Well then, we shouldn’t waste any time. Follow me,” commanded Pyra, leading Hilda through one of the room’s doors.

As the two walked down the hall Hilda thought she could make out a familiar voice yelp behind one of the doors. 'Rosa?' she thought. She didn't have a chance to investigate with Pyra briskly dragging her along towards an unknown destination. Pyra stopped at a door at the far end of the hallway and popped her head in. She noted a black haired woman with spectacles sleeping on the bed and softly closed the door.

"Occupied," Pyra muttered.

"Where are we going?" asked Hilda.

"Somewhere we won't be bothered," said Hilda, continuing along the hall in search of an empty room.

Hilda was nervous and excited all at once. She was pretty sure she knew what Pyra had in mind, she didn't seem like the kind of creature who would find an empty room just so they could have a chat and share a cup of tea. The way Pyra had looked at her in the lab was like a predator eyeing its prey, and now she was hunting for the room where she would indulge in her feast.

Pyra eventually found a suitable destination and invited Hilda inside before closing the door behind them. It was Professor Oak's study. Layers of wooden bookcases surrounded the room's walls and a large mahogany desk was pushed up against one of the study's windows. In the center was a gold velvet couch standing on an ornate maroon rug.

Hilda had barely a second to take in her surroundings before Pyra pressed her up against the study door and started kissing her mouth. Pyra's hands wasted no time in groping and molesting their way all over Hilda's body: squeezing her sizeable breasts, massaging down her belly, pulling her hips closer, and grabbing her ass. Hilda was still a virgin and had never been the victim of a lover before. She was paralyzed at first, overcome with a deluge of intense emotions, but she adjusted herself quickly. First returning Pyra's kisses, then wrapping her arms around her until eventually Hilda was just as eagerly indulging in her partner's figure and devouring her lips with her own.

Pyra started undressing Hilda now. Flicking off her cap and tearing off her black vest before pulling her white tank top over her head, which forced her huge melons to pour out and jiggle provocatively against her chest. She greedily cupped them in her orange hands, moving them in slow, sensual circles while tenderly pinching her erect pink nipples. Then Pyra removed her own maroon shirt over her head, exposing her more modest but still healthily sized breasts. She leaned in again to kiss Hilda, this time penetrating her mouth with her tongue, while grinding her crotch rhythmically against Hilda so that their cushiony tits pressed up against and massaged each other.

Hilda was enraptured in Pyra's assault; her pussy was getting warmer and warmer by the second, and had started dripping with lust. Pyra's soft breast felt heavenly as they touched and pushed against Hilda's own pair, making her clit grow hard within her shorts. She moaned as Pyra's tongue explored the crevices inside her mouth and danced with Hilda's. The brunette was so consumed with passion that she almost failed to notice the stiffening bulge underneath Pyra's skirt that had been brushing and prodding along her thighs. Hilda instinctively began to reach and feel what it was but stopped when Pyra deflected her hand and pulled her away from the wall. She pushed Hilda into the velvet couch.

"Stay and don't move," ordered Pyra.

Pyra walked over to the desk across from where Hilda sat and turned to face her. Pyra's green eyes met Hilda's stare as she seductively undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor around her ankles so that her black lace panties were revealed. There was something inside them that was causing the front of her underwear to protrude and as Pyra finally pulled her panties off and let them slide down her legs, a semi-erect pink cock popped out from its hiding place.

Hilda gawked over Pyra's shaft, worshipping it with her eyes. It was fat and long, nearly six inches and not yet fully erect, and seemed to breathe as if it were alive, rising and falling, enticing Hilda to tend to it. This was another revelation for Hilda, futas were only supposed to exist in her perverse imagination. She wouldn't waste any time even thinking about what had happened between yesterday and today that had transformed her world into an erotic wonderland, though. Pyra's tasty looking girl cock demanded her full attention. She began to remove herself from the couch before Pyra disallowed HIlda by holding out the palm of her hand in the air.

"Not yet. Stay right where you. I want you to watch first," said Pyra.

Hilda reluctantly obeyed. Pyra proceeded to spit in her hand and place it over her shaft, stroking it up and down as she lubricated it with her own dribble. It began to stand taller and prouder until it reached nearly seven and a half inches. Pyra released a moan of pleasure as she continued to stimulate her hardening rod by massaging its tender skin, getting off on her teenage admirer who had unconsciously drifted her hand under her shorts and was massaging her sensitive clit.

"Have you ever sucked cock before?" teased Pyra.

"A million times," Hilda said. "In my dreams."

Pyra giggled.

"But never a real one?" asked Pyra.

HIlda shook her head.

"You're a virgin then, yes? Most girls are until they get their first pokemon. That's another reason why they call us starters," said Pyra. "Would you like me to help you lose it, little girl?"

Although she remained silent, the hunger in Hilda's eyes was the only response Pyra needed.

"Come over here and let me give you a lesson in sucking cock."

Hilda began to get up before Pyra interjected again.

"Don't walk. You have to crawl over like a good obedient slut."

Hilda froze for a moment before slowly falling to her hands and knees. She felt a little annoyed: how Pyra teased her and toyed with her. Hilda secretly wished she was confident enough to be the dominant one and order Pyra around. Besides, Pyra couldn't have been as experienced as she let on. She'd probably only ever fucked with the professor and maybe the other starters. Still, she did a good job of playing the part and as pushy as she was, HIlda couldn't say being depraved this way wasn't turning her on. Pyra looked so erotic pleasuring herself and her thick prick was practically screaming for Hilda to pucker her lips around it. She slinked closer to the erect member, arching her back as she crawled on all fours like a well-trained dog, her large apple bottom swaying hypnotically in the air, barely covered by her skimpy shorts. When her face neared mere inches away from Pyra's dick she paused to admire it. It looked even bigger up close and she felt her cheeks begin to flush from the heat that radiated from it.

"Yes, I know I have a pretty cock, now be a good slut and start sucking."

Before Hilda could respond, Pyra had already forced her shaft in between her's lips. Hilda let it relax on her tongue for a second before gradually working her mouth along Pyra's rod, slowly at first, then gradually increasing her pace. She had never imagined she'd be sucking a real dick like this. Hilda loved them but not on boys, and had often resorted to imagining what it would be like to take one from a sexy futa girl, which before today had only been an unattainable fantasy. Now she was enthusiastically massaging a thick cock with her lips from a horny pokemorph, just like the characters she played as on her roleplaying sites, and Hilda's dripping hot cunt made it apparent she was enjoying every second of it.

Pyra's cock tasted spicy and pulsated with heat, causing Hilda's mouth to water and lubricate it with her saliva. Already it started to leak with pre-cum, making it slide effortlessly in and out of her pursed lips. Hilda freed the cock from her mouth with a pop and took a breath of air before positioning her mouth over Pyra's pussy and slowly slid her tongue over her clit and up the base of her shaft until it danced over its mushroom head, gazing lecherously into Pyra's eyes throughout the whole motion.

"Fuck Hilda, not bad. Now stop teasing me and let me fuck your pretty little mouth again."

Hilda swallowed Pyra's prick again with pleasure. As she sucked away, Hilda started to ease more and more of Pyra's cock into her mouth until she was able to deep throat its whole length. Pyra couldn't take her eyes off Hilda as she enveloped the entirety of her shaft like a pro, sliding her lips back up to its head before making it disappear inside her again. Pyra's pussy grew moist watching the eager teen feast on her member and her pre-cum leaked like a stream, lapped up happily by Hilda's thirsty tongue.

Hilda felt Pyra twitch inside her oral fuck hole, tickling the back of her throat.

"Nnh…shit! I'm getting close!"

 _'Already?'_ Hilda thought. She hadn't even taken off her shorts yet but Pyra was teetering at the point of no return. _'What happened to taking care of my virginity?'_ Before Hilda could protest Pyra seized the back of her head and violently started pumping away into her mouth. Hilda became dizzy as she was face fucked by Pyra's rock hard member to the point that she was practically gagging on it. Pyra's thrusts were getting quicker still and her dick was burning with heat as she reached the brink of her climax.

Suddenly Pyra's tail squeezed around Hilda's back as she let out a loud cry, spearing her erection as far as she could into Hilda's mouth and unleashing her load. Wave after wave of scorching hot spunk shot into her mouth causing it to build in the back of her throat. With Pyra's shaft choking her and a pool of cum still mounting inside her oral cavern, all Hilda could do was swallow it all. When Pyra finally released her, Hilda gasped ravenously for air, coughing and spitting up bits of sperm as she struggled for her breath. Her partner's tongue was hanging slightly out of her mouth and her eyes were closed as she leaned back, letting her body be supported by the desk behind her.

"Wow, you wore me out. You're a natural cum-slut, Hilda; I wasn't expecting to go so fast. Maybe next time I'll let you take it in your cunt-"

Pyra was shoved backwards, falling with her back along the desk. Hilda quickly followed, hopping on the desk and positioning herself so that her legs straddled Pyra's chest.

"You've got to be kidding me. You talk a big game and then you can't even go more than three minutes with an amateur like me? You're pathetic. Like you could really teach me anything about sucking cock? You can't even last long enough to fuck me properly."

Pyra was stunned. She almost didn't recognize Hilda anymore while she demeaned her this way; it was as if she were suddenly possessed by some vindictive spirit. She grew uncomfortable and shameful from Hilda's verbal onslaught. It was true; she really wasn't the sexually confident persona she pretended to play. In fact, this was the first time she had ever had a blowjob; the only other person she had had sex with was the Professor, but Oak was a hermaphrodite too and she would only use her as a cock sleeve, never giving her prick any attention.

"You don't have anything cheeky to say now, do you?" continued Hilda.

Pyra just looked down in silence, avoiding her gaze.

"Unbelievable, you're not even gonna fight back? You really are pathetic. Why would I ever choose a pokemon like you who can't even please her trainer? Here, let me show you how to treat your master!"

Hilda aggressively pulled off her shorts and panties from her awkward position over the fire-type and then rammed her crotch in Pyra's face. Surprised, Pyra released a gasp that was stifled by the pussy smashed up against her lips and squirmed her face underneath Hilda's honeypot. Hilda started to grind her snatch along Pyra's face, bucking her hips as she used it like a living sex toy. Pyra would try to wriggle and struggle from underneath but Hilda countered by applying more pressure, forcing her to remain still. Abusing Pyra's face like this made her feel dominant and powerful, and she took a sort of twisted satisfaction in watching her partner suffocate on her cunny.

"Stick out your tongue so I can fuck it. It's the least you could do after being such a disappointment."

Pyra submissively obliged and penetrated Hilda's vulva.

A low moan escaped Hilda's mouth. She was really getting off on ordering Pyra around and turning her into her personal fuck puppet. The tongue felt warm and slippery as she rubbed it against her lips, eventually adjusting her motion so that it would tickle her clit with each thrust. Once she got into a good rhythm she leaned her arms back against the surface of the desk and arched her back. Hilda's picturesque EE tits bounced in the air tantalizingly as she bucked her curvy hips into Pyra's face, becoming so lost in the act that she started to moan with each thrust.

Hilda's virgin honeypot tasted amazing - like sweet eggnog - and Pyra soon was enthusiastically drinking it up, coaxing more juices from it by working her way along the whole of Hilda's lips. The feeling of shame began to subside from her mind as it was again replaced with lust, this time with her priority on pleasing her partner. With her free hands she began to stroke her still limp cock and massage her own clit as she relished in the view of Hilda's bouncy tits from her perspective underneath her form.

As Hilda continued to ride Pyra's face, an orgasm gradually built inside her walls. It might have just been her imagination but Pyra's tongue felt like it was penetrating her deeper and the sensations of it exploring her walls and teasing her clit were so intense that they forced Hilda to scream out with every breath. Her bucking intensified as well, getting to the point where Pyra had to abandon stimulating herself and grip Hilda's thighs into the ground in order to steady her frantic motions. Feeling Hilda was closing in on her climax Pyra focused her efforts solely on her clit, licking away as if she were dying of thirst. Finally Hilda's hips froze and her whole body became overwhelmed with ecstasy, making her thighs quiver uncontrollably.

All Hilda could do was press deeper against the desk with her hands, elongating her arch ever further as wave after wave of her orgasm forced her body to jolt and contract. She was paralyzed with bliss and Pyra's still busy tongue ensured that she would draw out the experience for as long as possible. It was almost too intense. Hilda had never experienced an orgasm like this before - like every cell of her body was exploding with pleasure - and if she could have produced something aside from the senseless moans and cries of euphoria, she might have demanded that Pyra stop. But she couldn't and so she suffered the orgasm to its end, her body convulsing wildly the entire time.

It had only lasted twelve seconds but it felt like an eternity and when the sensation had finally passed Hilda gracelessly removed her muff from Pyra's face and staggered to the couch before collapsing on it.

"Fuck!" Hilda shouted, her voice sounding muffled with her face pressed into the couch. "Fuck your fucking demon tongue for being so fucking good."

Pyra smiled.

"And you were pissed at me for coming quickly? You didn't last much longer, y'know. And I could have kept going if you didn't spazz out just because you had an orgasm."

"Hey! I wasn't the one pretending to be the cocky, confident sex master you were trying to make yourself out to be. I was the virgn! Still am, no thanks to you and your trigger-happy cock."

Pyra laughed at the teenager whose cute rage was no doubt being fed by the lingering sensations of her intense release.

"Okay I'll admit it; I'm not that much more experienced than you actually. In fact, this was the first time I ever had my dick sucked. The professor is a real dominatrix behind that reserved, scholarly façade of hers and she only ever lets me tend to her cock – it's really frustrating."

"The professor is a futa!? And a domintrix!?" exclaimed Hilda.

"Yep. She's really great at it too and some of her confidence has rubbed off on me I guess, but I'm still a virgin like you – well my penis is anyway."

"Interesting…I wonder if the professor in my world was like that too," Hilda wondered aloud. The picture of the male Professor Oak bending over some nubile young trainer with her hands cuffed and mouth gagged made Hilda snigger to herself.

"The professor in your world?" said Pyra.

"Don't worry about it, maybe I'll tell you more once I've wrapped my head around it myself. Now how are you going to make it up to me for disappointing me before?" said Hilda.

"I could take care of that now, if you like? I'm ready to go another round."

Hilda shook her head.

"I'm spent. How about you give me a nice back massage. If you do that, maybe I'll forgive you and let you be my pokemon," said Hilda. "No promises though."

Pyra pouted her lips before halfheartedly joining Hilda on the large couch and digging her fingers into her back.

"Fine. But I swear if you choose that ditzy bulbasaur over me my demon tongue is going to torment you for the rest of your life!" said Pyra, shoving her face into the side of Hilda's and playfully licking away at her cheek.

"EEK! No!" screamed Hilda, giggling as she tried to hide her face from Pyra's pestering tongue. "Okay fine, I'll pick you! Now, stop it!"

Pyra ceased her attack and grinned at her new master before happily continuing her massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is going well. 2,517 words in of what looks to be a 4,000-5,000 word chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading. As always, kudos and feedback in the comments is always appreciated.


	3. Pallet Town 5/22/06 9:05am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Pairing: Green/Bulbasaur
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains tentacles. The tentacles won't belong to a tentacle monster but a certain anthropomorphic pokemon, if that makes a difference to anyone.

Within the crown of a bushy tree in Professor Oak’s ranch hid a girl. She called herself Green and she had been peering into the windows of the lab with a pair of binoculars for the past hour or so. She was there to study the professor; getting a sense for her routines, habits, and most importantly, the times she left the lab. Green was a thief and her targets were the pokemon Oak kept inside her home. They were bred to be optimal for beginning trainers, easy to train and powerful. A series of events had forced Green to hideout in Pallet for the last few months, living in an abandoned house while relying on larceny to sustain her. She determined that she had dropped off the radar for long enough and that it was time to leave this miserable little town. Traversing the roads alone between cities was basically suicide though, and first she would need a trusty pokemon.

She had watched as one girl around her age arrived at Oak’s lab and chose a Squirtle before disappearing with her new pokemon into a separate part of the residence, and now another girl stepped through the front door and was choosing from between the remaining two: a charmander and a bulbasaur.

“Damn it,” cursed Green under her breath. “These girls better stop showing up or they’re won’t be one for me to grab.”

As Green said this, the bulbasaur she spied on suddenly leapt in the air and frantically vaulted out the open window she had been peeping through, dashing right towards her. At first Green doubled back and was about to flee, believing she had somehow been spotted, but she stopped herself when she noticed a trail of smoke following the panic-stricken pokemorph. Taking a moment to examine her more closely, Green detected a growing fire coming from beneath the bulbasaur’s grass skirt. Green deduced that the bulbasaur was not running towards her but to the manmade lake only yards away from the tree she was perched in.

Green’s body became still as the pigtailed pokemon careened underneath the tree, screaming a succession of _ouches_ before diving into the lake and submerging her burns in the water. A few seconds later she resurfaced and released a loud gasp before collapsing against the water’s edge.

While observing the pokemorph, inspiration struck and Green realized she could likely capture the bulbasaur. The grass-type was weakened from the fire and her guard was down, totally oblivious to the girl’s presence. The only issue was that she already had a pokeball to which she belonged to, but Green had a solution. Digging into her pocket, Green pulled out a pure black pokeball in its minimized form. It was a thief ball, at least that’s what Green liked to call it. It didn’t have an official name but she had stolen one about a year ago from a Silph Co. inventor and it was designed to capture pokemon who already had masters. They weren’t really effective against pokemon who had decent relationships with their trainers though, but for ownerless starters like the bulbasaur in the lake, it would probably do the trick.  

Green quietly adjusted herself so that she now hung off the branch and released her grip, landing on the ground with nary a sound. She silently pressed a button on the black pokeball causing it to grow in size and crept a few steps closer to the pokemorph until she was at a distance where she felt comfortable with her aim. The pokemorph remained in the same position and began rambling to herself under her breath, something about ‘ _that bitch Pyra’_ and ‘ _going to steal her away_ ’. Green blocked the words from her hearing and channeled all her focus on her next action. In one graceful motion she threw the pokeball. It landed squarely on the back of the pokemorph’s head causing a red laser to emit from the ball and swallow the bulbasaur inside of it.

The pokeball landed on the dirt just bordering the water and began to wriggle to-and-fro.

Green counted each of the pokeball’s shivers in her head; after three times it would be successfully caught.

_“One…”_

_“Two…”_

“You there! What are you doing!?” shouted a voice.

Professor Oak had snuck up on Green and stood only several paces away, a suspicious glare adorning her face.

Green gasped and turned to look at the professor before quickly shifting her gaze back to the pokeball.

“THREE!” Green exclaimed, sprinting towards the pokeball and snatching it off the ground as she darted away from the lab as fast as her legs could take her.

“STOP! STOP YOU POKENAPPER!!!” said Oak, running in pursuit of the young girl.

Green’s light brown hair blazed through the air as she did her best to outrun the professor. Green had always been quick and kept herself in good shape, so she was surprised to see that the professor was still keeping up with her, pace for pace. They had been running for nearly ten minutes now and the grey haired lady trailing her showed no sign of fatigue. The open farmlands and valleys of Pallet made it difficult for Green to elude her pursuer and, as athletic as she was, if she kept this up for very long she knew she would eventually tire. She had to think of a way to lose the professor.

In the distance ahead was a tall, dense cornfield that must have at least been a mile wide. There were no guarantees Green would lose the professor in there, but she decided to give it a shot. When Green reached the edge of the field she put her hands up and - in a scissor motion - pushed the first tall stalks away causing them to violently rustle. Only a few seconds past before she heard Professor Oak enter the field after her. Although it was impossible to traverse the area in silence at her speed, Green soon realized she now possessed an advantage as she was able to navigate between the stalks much less noisily than the mature woman behind her, who caused the cornstalks to crash with every stride she took. Green would take a risk. She slowed her pace just enough to maneuver noiselessly through the maize and took a hard right turn, breaking away from the direction she had been running in. As she did this she heard the crashing of cornstalks grow louder behind her and then gradually fade away as the professor chugged along the trail she believed the thief was still treading.

“I did it!” whispered Green underneath her breath.

Remaining wary that she would not bump into the professor again, Green quickly made her way out of the cornfield and back towards the abandoned house she hid in, clutching the black pokeball in her left hand the entire way.

 

* * *

 

 

Delilah emerged from her pokeball in a strange room. The air was damp and it smelled like the inside of an old book. A lone, dimly lit lamp and a small dingy window were the only sources of light in the entire room, and she found herself sitting on a makeshift bed made out of five blankets stacked one on top of the other. Across from her sat a girl she had never seen before. She had brown eyes and wore a red skirt, a sky blue tank top, and matching long slouch socks. The girl was smiling at Delilah and giddily clapping her hands upon seeing the bulbasaur appear before her.

“Yay! You’re here! I’m so excited you’re my first pokemon, you’re just the cutest!” said Green.

Delilah looked at her with confusion. The last thing she remembered she was cooling off her burns in the professor’s lake and then suddenly she was in a pokeball. She assumed it was the professor who caught her although she did think it weird that she would throw a pokeball at her without any warning. Apparently that wasn’t what happened.

“You’re first pokemon?! Who are you? What happened?” said Delilah.

“Oh, right! I’m sorry I didn’t I realize how happy I was going to get when I saw you. My name’s Green and I’m your new master! What’s your name, cutie? Have you got one yet?”

“It’s Delilah. And what do you mean you caught me? I’ve already been caught.”

A feeling of uneasiness grew inside Delilah with each second she spent with Green. Delilah had unconsciously crossed her arms around her chest and shifted her knees so that when she sat they pointed to the set of stairs across the room and to her right. Green noted her discomfort but made no obvious change in her own demeanor.

“You’re right! You had already been caught, I just caught you again.” Green said, still smiling. “To be blunt, I stole you from her.”

“Stole me!? Y-you’re a pokeknapper?!” exclaimed Delilah.

“ _Thief_ actually, I steal other things too!” said Green, chuckling to herself. “Look, I know you probably don’t trust me but I’m not going to hurt you or sell you or anything. I need you. I’m going to be travelling soon and I need a pokemon that can keep me safe. You’re not gonna let a vulnerable young girl like me journey Kanto all alone are you?”

“Are you crazy!? I’m not going anywhere with a criminal! This is insane! Take me back to the professor, NOW!” said Delilah.

“I can’t do that. And you don’t have much of a choice whether you come with me or not. I have this, remember?” said Green, showing Delilah her pokeball. “Now I think we’d both have a better time if you came with me willingly, so why don’t you settle down a little and let’s get to know each other a bit. I’m really nice, I swear! I just…do things a little differently than most people.”

Delilah felt helpless. She was scared and angry at Green for stealing her. She always assumed that she’d belong to a normal, wholesome trainer, not some strange thief who took her without asking. While she did feel like Green was being sincere when she said wasn’t going to hurt her or sell her, how could she really know? Green was a felon by her own admission; Delilah couldn’t trust someone like that. It was all so overwhelming to Delilah and she started to cry.

“I want to go back,” said Delilah.

“Oh come on now. Don’t cry, it’s going to be okay,” said Green.

“I WANT TO GO BACK!” wailed Delilah.

Suddenly Delilah began to cry hysterically, sobbing and blubbering. Green’s confident smile dissipated and a tinge of remorse came over her. She expected that her pokemon wouldn’t exactly be thrilled at the idea of being stolen, but to see her so distraught made the thief feel a little guilty. She played with the idea of returning her to the professor, but she knew that wasn’t a legitimate option. She would have to win Delilah over somehow. As she thought about it, an idea suddenly formed inside Green’s head, causing the confident smile to creep back on her face.

 _“This is going to be fun,”_ thought Delilah.

With Delilah still bawling, Green scooted closer to her and began massaging Delilah’s thigh and stroking her hair.

“Hush now cutie, I know you’re scared but I promise it’s going to be okay. I’m not going to hurt you or be mean to you. I want to treat you right and make you feel good,” cooed Green.

Delilah continued to cry as Green consoled her.

“It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. You’re safe here. Just relax, Delilah,” whispered Green.

The tears tolling down Delilah’s face gradually declined and her loud wailing turned to a soft whimpering. Green leaned in closer to Delilah still slowly massaging her thigh as she took her hand and gently brushed it against Delilah’s cheek, wiping away her tears.

“There, there girl. That’s the way. Just calm down and relax, let me make you feel all better,” said Green.

Delilah eventually allowed herself to lift up her chin and meet Green’s gaze, whose eye were now only inches away from her own.

“It’s just, everything happened so fast, and I don’t even know you, and I always heard thiefs were scary people, and I don’t know where I am, and-” said Delilah.

“Shhh,” said Green, pressing her index finger against Delilah’s lips. “Don’t speak. Just be quiet and relax. Now, let me show you that you’re safe with me. Let me show how good I’ll treat you,” said Green.

Cupping her hand against Delilah’s cheek and lightly grabbing the back of her neck, Green pulled her in closer and joined her lips along the other side of her neck, deeply kissing Delilah’s sensitive turquoise flesh, forcing a gasp from her mouth.

“What are you doing?!” said Delilah.

But Green didn’t respond, continuing to place kisses along Delilah’s neck, teasing her skin with her tongue each time she moved her lips to a new location. A heat inside Delilah’s vulva started to build with each kiss, growing hotter until she felt her vaginal lips begin to swell and beads of pre forming against her walls. Delilah's breathing grew huskier as Green glided her mouth up her neck and to her ear, nibbling and tonguing her earlobe between her teeth. Green’s hand slid further down her neck and skillfully undid the knot to her halter top, letting it fall over her chest, exposing her pert B cup breasts which Green began to caress.

“S-stop, I-I don’t even – _gasp –_ I don’t even k-know you,” said Delilah.

Green ceased tantalizing Delilah’s ear and drew closer to her lips.

“I’m your master and all you need to know right now is that I want to make you feel really, really good. Don’t you want this?” said Green, leaning in to kiss Delilah’s lips.

Delilah instinctively turned her head, causing Green to kiss her cheek instead.

“No, please don’t!” said Delilah.

Green removed her hand from Delilah’s cute breasts and placed it against her cheek, forcing her head to turn and look into Green’s brown eyes again.

“Don’t be silly. My hand is only on your thigh and it can feel the desire burning from your pussy. I know you want this. Now trust me and let me kiss you,” said Green, leaning in again.

This time Delilah didn’t resist and allowed Green to kiss her mouth. She wasn’t very receptive at first, letting Green suck and massage her lips while they remained motionless. Her partner’s hand moved back onto her bare chest and started kneading it against her soft mounds, while her other hand continued to work her thigh and subtly crept its way closer to her crotch, drawn by the heat radiating from her sex. Letting Green affectionately tend to her body this way, the spell the thief cast on Delilah finally caused her inhibitions to break.

Delilah embraced Green and squeezed her tightly against her own body, spurring Green’s kisses to become more passionate and primal. Delilah willingly kissed Green’s lips now and breached them with her tongue. She began to slither her tongue along the gums of Green’s teeth and the roof of her mouth, when Green puckered her lips firmly around it and actively started to suck on it like a little cock. The sensation felt so erogenous that it inspired Delilah’s hips to grind shamelessly against Green's thigh and press her closer still into her body.

Green released Delilah’s tongue and planted another kiss on her mouth before keenly working her way down the turquoise skin of her body. She undid the lower portion of Delilah’s top now, tossing it to the side while suckling her breast, tenderly biting her nipple while her tongue flicked back and forth over it. The feeling of Green’s tongue teasing her tit coaxed a moan from Delilah’s lips

“Wow, you’re really good at that,” cooed Delilah.

“It’ll feel even more amazing when I do it to your clit,” said Green, biting Delilah’s other nipple and tending to it in the same way.

 Green continued her trail of kisses down Delilah's abdomen and hips until she reached her groin, unfastening the skirt from her hips and revealing a white pair of moist panties. The thief took two of her fingers and pushed them between the lips of Delilah’s cunny, rubbing them up and down seductively before pushing her tongue against the soaked fabric and slowly licking the whole length of her slit.

Green heard Delilah release another moan as she teased her cunt from the outside of her panties. Between the saliva from Green’s tongue and the pre that was steadily dripping from her honeypot, Delilah’s panties were soon so wet that her pussy could clearly be seen through them. Green slid her tongue one final time over Delilah’s moist snatch before grabbing her undergarments and shimmying them down her legs, exposing her glimmering pink cunny.

“Here, take off my shirt first,” said Green.

Delilah obeyed, simultaneously pulling Green’s tank-top and bra up over her head. A pair of D size breasts jiggled out from underneath, seeming to swell bigger with each breath Green took. Green giggled at Delilah who was so blatantly ogling her large chest and broke her concentration with another kiss.

“You can play with them later. Now I want to play with you,” said Green, kneeling down so that her curvaceous ass poked up in the air while her head returned to Delilah’s groin.

Green’s tongue provocatively danced along the lips of Delilah’s pussy, moving in an oval along the outline of her slit. She smiled inside; Delilah was so eager that her pelvis seemed to quiver every other second. Green brushed the tip of Delilah’s erect clit with her tongue and evoked a loud gasp from Delilah, who was now biting down on her own index finger in futile attempt to quell her rising desire. The brunette shifted her gaze upwards and mischievously stared into Delilah’s eyes before tenderly nibbling her nub and skillfully flicking it with her tongue between her teeth.

Delilah's perky breasts heaved dramatically in the air as the feeling of ecstasy swiftly rose inside her body. She was breathing loudly now, and she positioned her hands so that they grasped the back of Green’s head, forcing her tongue to press harder against her vulva.

“O-oh Arceus! F-fuck, I need to fuck you!” exclaimed Delilah.

Suddenly two vines with cock shaped tips shot out from the bulb on Delilah’s back and ripped off Green’s skirt and panties. Before Green could even react, her pussy was speared by one of Delilah’s thick cock vines, the other greedily fondling the thief’s big cushiony breasts.

Green ceased pleasuring Delilah’s vag and released a high-pitched squeak. She had forgotten bulbasurs had vines and was taken completely by surprise. She was paralyzed, body in a rapturous state of shock as Delilah’s vine pumped in and out of her cunt, filling her completely and twisting its shaft like a corkscrew with each reentry. Her breathing sped up rapidly as her cunny felt like it was about to explode with pleasure. Suddenly she felt her pussy contract and a surging tide of rapture pulsated throughout Green’s entire body, culminating in her throat until she couldn’t suppress the need to cry out any longer.

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuggggghhhhhhh!” screamed Green.

Green rested her head against Delilah’s thigh, completely unable to move as her body tingled with pleasure and the early stages of another orgasm built between her lips.  Delilah’s probing did not cease, in fact, Green’s orgasm seemed to invigorate her, thrusting her growth even more rapidly inside Green's soaking wet muff.

“Don’t stop!” exclaimed Delilah. “Please lick my pussy again. It felt so good.”

But Green didn’t respond. She was completely blissed out of her mind with only enough energy to keep her ass in the air so that Delilah could keep fucking her and produce another orgasm.

“Green!? Oh no, don't conk out on me! Here, can you at least suck on this until I come too?” said Delilah, withdrawing the vine from Green’s breasts and poking it inside her mouth.

Green pursed her lips around the thick cock vine and let Delilah do the rest of work, using her mouth like an additional pussy. The rhythmic thrusting of both of her cock vines being pleasured simultaneously overwhelmed Delilah and sent her into a lust induced trance. Her mind was completely taken over by her need and she automatically started rubbing her fingers against her own clit, while driving her insertions even further down each of their orifices. Her vines became extremely sensitive and sent wave after wave of carnality to her bulb and throughout her body, provoking Delilah to increase her tempo yet another notch.

The thief’s eyes were literally tearing up because of the sensational fucking she was receiving. The shaft stimulating her cunt seemed to fill more and more of her up; hitting spots in her pussy she never knew she had. And the cock in her mouth had started leaking pre-cum all over her tongue that made her mouth tingle and burn, causing Green’s lips to envelop it even tighter, eager to extract another drop of its erotic juices. The second climax that had been building inside her was ready to erupt and a lascivious whimper escaped from her throat, causing her lips to hum around Delilah’s cock vine.

“I-I think I’m gonna come!” said Delilah.

The vibrations from Green’s lips sent little surges of pleasure through Delilah's vine, enough to send the already enraptured pokemporph over the edge. Delilah’s cock vines gushed at the same time, flooding Green with a deluge of warm, sticky cum from both ends. Green came too, more powerfully than the first time, eliciting another scream that was dampened by her cock and spunk filled mouth, and rocking her body with a series of amatory convulsions. Both partner’s shuddered and shook as the last tremors of pleasure dissipated inside their bodies before collapsing on top of the stack of blankets underneath them in a puddle of exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

 

The sounds of familiar voices calling her name caused Delilah to wake from her sleep. She lethargically picked herself off the floor and shuffled her naked form to the basement window, a small square that was only a foot over ground level. She saw Pyra and Hilda searching the area outside and shouting _‘Delilah!?’_ after every few steps. They were looking for her.

Delilah turned and looked at Green. She was knocked out cold, softly snoring away with a content smile formed on her lips. If Delilah left now she could return to the professor without any resistance or attempts to _persuade_ her otherwise. Then they could come back and capture the thief, turning her into the police and have her face punishment for her crimes. Delilah carefully grabbed her clothes that lay scattered around Green’s body and dressed herself, before making her way to the stairs.

However, when Delilah reached the foot of the stairwell she paused and glanced back at Green who was still peacefully slumbering. She stood like this for a long moment, chewing against the inside of her cheek, a habit she would perform whenever she was deep in thought. Finally Delilah emitted a long sigh as she turned away from the stairs and returned to the makeshift bed, taking her clothes back off and cuddling up next to Green. Still asleep, the girl unconsciously turned her body to face Delilah and nestled in closely to her pokemon, who put an arm around Green and kissed her forehead before drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumped that chapter out fast! This is getting addicting. I probably won't have my next update posted as fast but I think it's fair to expect at least two new chapters a month from this point forward. As always, please kudos and comment! I am open to people suggesting pairings and scenes!


	4. Pallet Town 5/22/06 9:52am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Pairing: Hilda/Rosa (Futa)

After their massage, Hilda and Pyra walked back to the lab. Professor Oak and Delilah were still gone but waiting in their place were Rosa and her new squirtle. Excited to see her, Hilda let out a squeal and ran towards her, giving Rosa a rambunctious hug which caused the girl’s long, dark brown pigtails to jostle. 

“Rosa! Happy birthday!” exclaimed Hilda.

Rosa chuckled, returning her friends embrace.

“Relax Hilda, you almost knocked the wind right out of me,” said Rosa. “Happy birthday to you too! And I’m impressed! You woke up a lot sooner than I thought you would.”

Hilda playfully poked her friend in the belly.

“Hey, I’m not that bad. Besides, do you really think I would oversleep on a day like today? Not a chance!” said Hilda.

“You _are_ that bad. You wouldn’t make a day to class on time if wasn’t banging down your door every morning and dragging you out of your bed. But like I said, I’m impressed. Of course, I still beat you here though and got my first choice. This is Amy,” said Rosa, putting a hand on her Squirtle’s shoulder.

Amy had light blue skin, hazel eyes, and a blue bobbed haircut. Her back was protected by a hard, brown turtle shell with a scaly, yellow underside that hugged her curves hiding underneath. A white ridge connected the two sides of her shell together and poking out from underneath it was a long, curly tail that perked up in the air.

“Ah, nice to meet you Amy. So, you were the one that was making Rosa scream?” teased Hilda.

Rosa blushed deeply while Amy gave an aloof smile.

“Is that right? I didn’t realize we were so loud.” said Amy.

“We were only in the hallway for a moment but I was pretty sure I heard Rosa’s voice. It sounded like she was having fun,” said Hilda. “Anyway, let’s stop embarrassing poor Rosa, she looks like she’s about to die. You two already know Pyra, right?”

"Yeah, they know me,” said Pyra, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

“When Rosa didn’t pick her, Pyra got a little upset,” said Amy.

“That’s a nice way of putting it. She called me an insolent little cunt and spat on me,” said Rosa.

Hilda turned to Pyra, who was still looking away and smacked her on the back of her head.

“Ow! What the fuck!?” exclaimed Pyra.

“Don’t be a jerk, Pyra! You don’t treat other people like that. Now apologize to her,” said Hilda.

“Who do you think you are? No way. You can’t make me apologize,” said Pyra.

Hilda responded by glaring into Pyra’s eyes with a deadly serious stare. Pyra stared back at her defiantly before fidgeting uncomfortably and averting her eyes.

“ _Tch!_ Fine, I’ll apologize. Just stop looking at me like that, it’s buggin’ me out,” said Pyra.

Pyra sulked over and stood in front of Rosa.

“Sorry…Rosa,” mumbled Pyra, her face contorting into a grimace as she spoke the girl’s name.

“Sure, I accept your apology, although you looked like someone was twisting a knife inside your gut when you were doing it,” said Rosa.

“ _I might have actually preferred that_ ,” muttered Pyra under her breath.

The doors of the lab opened abruptly and Professor Oak walked through breathing heavily, sweat covering her skin and clothes.

“Professor?” said Hilda.

“Delilah has been kidnapped,” said Professor Oak between weighted breaths.

“Wait, what?” said Pyra.

Professor Oak took a deep breath and composed herself, standing up straight and speaking clearly this time.

“Delilah has been kidnapped. A young woman captured her with some kind of special pokeball and ran away. I chased her for as long as I could but I lost her somewhere on the east side of Pallet,” said Professor Oak.

“Oh no, you can’t be serious!? We’ve got have to catch her before she’s gone for good!” said Hilda.

“The odds of finding her now are slim but we still have a chance. We must act quickly though. I’m going to get Professor Maple; she’s a friend who’s staying with me right now and the two of us will look around in her van. You girls go and search on foot. The thief had light brown hair and when I saw her she was wearing a sky blue tank top with a red skirt. Now go! Let’s make haste!” said the professor. 

The group searched until dusk. The two professors went scouting throughout Pallet and Route 1 in Maple’s van while Hilda and Rosa split up with their pokemon and combed nearly the entirety of Pallet Town. When the six of them returned to the lab, none of them had discovered even a hint as to where the thief might have been. Professor Oak said she would look again tomorrow and that the two girls should go home and get some sleep. Though the girls and their pokemon protested, especially Pyra who blamed herself for causing Delilah to leave the lab in the first place, Professor Oak assured them that she was confident that she would eventually find Delilah and that the thief had likely escaped Pallet by now anyway.

“Go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day and you will have better luck finding Delilah through your travels. Before you leave though, Professor Maple has something for each of you,” said Professor Oak.

“Ah, yes. Hey girls, I’m Maple, a professor from the Hoenn region. Professor Oak used to be my mentor and I’m visiting her to -,” Professor Maple paused. “Huh…strangely enough I seemed to forget why I visited you professor.”

“There was some great discovery you wanted my counsel on, if I remember correctly,” said Oak.

“Hmmm…oh! The zubats! They’ve been defecating -,” Maple paused again and looked at the two girls. “Actually, it’s best I tell you about it when we’re alone. Anyway, you girls went through quite some trouble today helping the professor look for her bulbasaur; I thought it would be nice if at least something good came out of it. Here, I want you to take these,” said Professor Maple.

The young professor handed Hilda and Rosa a pokedex and five pokeballs each.

“Thanks Professor. One thing though, these pokedex look a little…strange,” said Rosa.

“They look like dildos,” said Hilda.

Indeed they did. The pokedex were seven inches long, bright pink, and unmistakably in the shape of a penis.

“Cool, right!” said Professor Maple. “I designed them myself. As you all know, over the last hundred or so years the libido of the global population has drastically increased both in people and pokemon. There are a lot of theories as to what caused this curious phenomenon, but one thing’s certain: it’s had a huge impact on our culture. Competitive sex has become just as legitimate as pokemon battles, wild pokemon now try to rape and enslave the humans they encounter instead of attacking and killing them, and the way trainers capture and raise their pokemon has become completely sexualized. I believe that our pokedex should model the changing of our times and so I invented these babies. They’re prototypes, so they might have a few bugs but they should work just fine.”

“Okay. So…how exactly does it work?” said Rosa.

“Well, how do you think it works?” replied Maple.

“I mean, I have a pretty good guess,” said Rosa. “I feel more than a little uncomfortable saying it out loud though.”

Professor Maple giggled.

“Basically stick them in one of the target pokemon’s orifices for a few seconds and it’ll synthesize their DNA into readable data. The pokedex have AI and are voice activated so to turn them on just say _, ‘pokedex: on’,_ and a holographic touchscreen will pop up. There’s a lot more stuff that it can do too but I don’t want to be here all night so I’ll let you two figure it out on your own,” said Maple.

“Great! Rosa you should sleep over tonight, we can try them out together,” said Hilda, making a lewd gesture with the pokedex.

“Tempting, but I think I’ll pass. A sleepover sounds fun though!” said Rosa.  “Would your mother mind?”

“I’ll call ahead but I know she’ll be cool with it. My mom loves you! Now let’s get out of here, I’m bushed,” said Hilda.

The two girls returned their pokemon - who were also exhausted from all the walking they did - to their pokeballs and said goodbye to the two professors.

When they arrived at Hilda’s house, Ms. White was delighted to see Rosa and kept the tired pair from bed far longer than they intended to be, chatting incessantly about this and that. Eventually Hilda had to pry Rosa away from her mother so they could go to her room and get ready for bed. They went upstairs and took turns taking showers and changing into their sleepwear. Hilda wore a black tank top and a hot pink pair of boxers while Rosa had on a light pink t-shirt and a red pair of long pajama bottoms. When they were finished, Hilda turned off the light and the two friends hopped into Hilda’s queen size bed together.

Though Hilda was very tired, she had so many thoughts racing through her mind after everything that had happened today that it was impossible to relax and go to sleep.

“Hey,” said Hilda, placing a hand against Rosa’s back. “Are you having trouble sleeping too?”

Rosa turned her body between the sheets to face Hilda.

“Yeah,” said Rosa. “So much stuff went on today and tomorrow we’ll finally be going off on our big journeys. It’s funny, I’ve always been so excited for this moment, but now that it’s happening I’m feeling a little apprehensive.”

“I understand. Everything seems to be changing so fast,” said Hilda. “By the way, this might sound weird but…does anything seem different to you today?”

“Yeah, today I felt like I began a new chapter in my life, like nothings ever going to be the same again.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” said Hilda.

It was more or less official now; Hilda was the only stranger to this alter world – or whatever it was. She couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it. After all, there were no pokemorphs, futas, or dildo pokedex in her former reality. Still, it would have been nice to talk with someone who could relate with her about it, especially her best friend.

“Anyway, did you really sleep with Amy this morning?” asked Hilda.

Hilda felt her friend become uneasy.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” said Rosa.

Hilda placed her hand on the side of Rosa’s abdomen to try and comfort her.

“Don’t be shy, you can tell me. I did some stuff with Pyra.”

“You did?!” said Rosa.

“Well yeah, she kind of dragged me off to the professor’s study and, well we didn’t exactly have sex, but we had some fun. You sound surprised. From what Professor Maple was saying, isn’t that what trainers do now to raise their pokemon?”

“Yeah…I guess I haven’t completely gotten used to that part. That was your first time doing stuff like that, right? You haven’t done anything else with anyone I don’t know about, have you?” asked Rosa.

It might have been Hilda’s imagination but she thought she sensed a tinge of jealousy in Rosa’s voice.

“No, today was the only time,” said Hilda.

“And what did you two _do_ , exactly?”

“Well, if you really want to know, we made out for a little bit and then I, um, gave her a blowjob. And then some other stuff happened and by the time we were finished she was giving me a back massage.”

“I see…” said Rosa.

“What about you? What happened with you and Amy?”

“Like I said, I don’t really want to talk about it,” said Rosa, brushing Hilda’s hand away from her side and turning her body again so that her back was facing Hilda.

 “Rosa? Are you okay? You’re not mad at me are you?” said Hilda.

“Why would I be mad at you?” said Rosa. “I’m just tired and I think I’m able to go to sleep now. Goodnight.”

“You’re such a horrible liar,” said Hilda.

In a swift motion, Hilda pulled her friend over so that she lied on her back and mounted her hips, pinning her to the bed.

“What are you doing?!” exclaimed Rosa.

“Hey keep it down, my mom’s probably going to sleep now,” said Hilda. “Something’s up with you. You got weird all of a sudden. What’s going on?”

Hilda could make out Rosa’s furrowed brow and pouting lips in the darkness.

“Nothing’s wrong. Now get off, you’re hurting me,” said Rosa.

“I’ve known you for eight years; I know when you’re lying. You’re upset about something and I’m not getting off you until you tell me what it is,” said Hilda.

“I already told you. Nothing’s wrong, I just want to get some sleep.”

“Alright then, I can wait,” said Hilda.

“You’re such a pain sometimes you know that? Why don’t you go have fun with Pyra and let me get some rest.”

“Hold on,” said Hilda. “You’re jealous, aren’t you? You’re jealous because Pyra and I messed around. But why?”

“Seriously!? Is your skull really that thick? Why do you think?” replied Rosa.

Finally it clicked inside Hilda’s head.

“You…like me? Are you serious?”

Rosa didn’t reply immediately and avoided Hilda’s eyes, instead staring out through one of the bedroom’s windows. She was glad it was dark at least, otherwise Hilda would have noticed her face had turned beet red. She kept a secret crush on her friend since she was twelve. She never thought she would have let Hilda know until now though.

“Yeah Hilda, I do,” whispered Rosa, still looking nervously away from her crush. “For a while now, actually.”

Struck with disbelief, Hilda sat stunned on top of Rosa for a moment. Gradually a smile formed onto her face as her stupor subsided and she removed herself from Rosa’s hips, positioning herself so that she was lying closely next to her and meeting her gaze.

“Hey,” said Hilda. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Well, you didn’t freak out or run away. That’s good. My heart is beating so fast, I feel like it’s about to punch its way out of my chest though,” said Rosa. “I’m sorry I got upset like that. I know that’s what trainers do with their pokemon and it’s not like were even together or anything, I just got so angry when you were talking so casually about it. To be honest, Amy and I didn’t really do anything. Professor Oak had to encourage me to try it in the first place but when Amy started kissing me and taking off my clothes I had a little meltdown and I screamed.”

She took a deep breath.

“I guess I’m also envious that you’re able to approach sex so confidently, like it’s no big deal. I’m so scared about doing it. I’m worried I’ll mess up or I won’t be any good or my partner won’t like me afterwards. A lot of things. And then there’s the fact that I like you and – wow this is really embarrassing – I had always hoped maybe your first intimate moment would’ve been with me…”

Rosa looked longingly into Hilda’s eyes for a second before catching herself and bashfully closing her eyes.

“Wow, I can’t believe I just said all that. You must really think I’m weird now,” said Rosa.

Hilda responded by placing her hand against the back of Rosa’s neck and gently stroking her fingers through her hair.

“I get it. And no, I don’t think you’re weird. I think that what you did just now took a lot of guts and that you were the most vulnerable I’ve ever seen you – and it was beautiful. Now I have a surprise for you,” said Hilda. “Keep your eyes closed.”

Hilda leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Rosa’s lips.

The kiss forced Rosa’s eyes to widen with utter astonishment. After Hilda withdrew, she couldn’t help but giggle when she saw Rosa’s dumbstruck expression.

“I’ve had a crush on you for a long time too,” whispered Hilda.

The two girls stared into each other’s eyes a moment longer before Rosa wildly wrapped Hilda in her arms and returned her kiss. Then she kissed her again and again until the two girls lips were nearly locked together, only releasing for desperate breaths of air.

Rosa’s lips were warm and tasted like cherries and she clung to Hilda so tightly that Hilda felt that if Rosa pressed her any closer into her body that she wouldn’t be able to breathe. The two teenagers tossed and turned along the bed, shifting positions and playfully fighting for dominance. Occasionally Hilda would break away from Rosa and make out with her neck, aggressively kissing and biting it just hard enough to make Rosa gasp in pleasure, or tongue and nibble along her sensitive ear. When Hilda returned to Rosa’s mouth, Rosa would voraciously suck and pull at Hilda’s lips and then push her tongue between them to tease and dance with Hilda’s tongue.

While the two desirous girls kissed and tumbled about, a tent formed between Rosa’s legs and prodded against Hilda’s body. Once Hilda felt Rosa poking her, her eyes widened in surprise and she broke away from Rosa’s lips.

“You’re a futa?!” exclaimed Hilda.

“Yeah, I thought you already knew that?” said Rosa.

Apparently being a futa was a common thing in this world, Hilda already knew of three. She had to practice not reacting so strongly when she found out some girls had dicks. It was strange, though. In the other world, Hilda was pretty sure Rosa didn’t even know what the word futa meant and now she was one. Definitely strange yet it turned Hilda on a little as well.

“Oh, right,” said Hilda. “Hey, do you feel comfortable enough with me to take things further?”

“Futher?” said Rosa.

“Yeah, like more than just making out,” said Hilda. “I want you so bad right now.”

A faint gulp came from Rosa’s throat as she thought about how to respond to Hilda’s question.

“Y-yes, I mean, of course I want to,” said Rosa. “I’m just nervous about it, I guess.”

Hilda smiled reassuringly and placed a couple gentle kisses on Rosa’s lips.

“We’ll take it slow, okay? You’re safe with me. Nothing you can do will make me change the way I feel about you,” said Hilda.

Rosa nodded.

“Okay, now sit up for a second and lift your arms in the air,” said Hilda.

Rosa complied and Hilda delicately removed her shirt, exposing her bare chest.

Hilda’s lips returned to Rosa’s but now she kissed her more slowly and sensually. The way their lips repeatedly intertwined and drifted apart was graceful, like a dance. Hilda guided Rosa so that she lied back on the mattress and deliberately kissed her way down her neck and over her chest.

Cupping one of Rosa’s tits in her hand, Hilda pursed her lips against its supple flesh, kissing along her fair skin until she reached her erect pink nipple. With the tip of her tongue, Hilda preformed slow, teasing circles around Rosa’s areola, stopping occasionally to press her lips around her nipple and suck and tongue her tit. Rosa’s heavy breaths and faint gasps signified to Hilda that she was doing a good job and she kissed her way over to Rosa’s other side and performed the same tactic.

Hilda made her way back up Rosa’s body and kissed Rosa once before withdrawing her lips.

“I’m going to play with your cock now. Is that okay?” said Hilda.

“Y-yeah,” said Rosa.

“Okay, good. Now take off your pajamas for me.”

Rosa awkwardly lifted her rear off the mattress and took her pajamas off. The sheets of the bed still covered everything below her waist; however, the large tower that tented the fabric made it very apparent what was hiding underneath and Hilda pulled the covers off and over it.

Seeing Rosa’s sex caused Hilda to gasp in delight. It was long and exceptionally thick, with a perfectly shaped and swollen mushroom head.

“Wow, Rosa. You’re cock is incredible,” said Hilda, as her fingers wrapped around Rosa’s prick and gave it a gentle tug. “I can barely grip my fingers around it.”

Hilda slowly started to milk Rosa, pushing her skin up and down at a steady, methodical pace.

“How does that feel?” said Hilda.

“Really good,” said Rosa.

 “Good. I’m going to wet it now. It’ll make it feel even better,” said Hilda.

She leaned her head over Rosa’s prick and enveloped her lips around it, working her way as far down as she could so that it was thoroughly coated in her saliva before coming back up and repeating the motion again for good measure. She could feel Rosa’s dick throbbing eagerly in her mouth, hungry for more. Maybe she would tend to it like that again soon but for now Hilda’s lips retreated and she returned to stroking Rosa’s penis again.

The two girls made out with each other while Hilda continued to massage Rosa’s cock, now saturated with her spit. She picked up her pace a little, but was careful to keep her away from even nearing an orgasm. Rosa was panting heavily and one of her hands had pulled Hilda’s tank top over her bust and was groping at her tits and kneading her nipples. The inhibitions Rosa had were quickly disappearing and Hilda sensed that she was ready to take things to another level.

Releasing her grip from Rosa’s shaft, Hilda crawled off the bed and removed her top and underwear so that now she was naked as well. She walked over to a bag on the floor and rummaged through it for a second before pulling out her metallic pink pokedex and shooting a grin at Rosa, who couldn’t help but laugh at her friend.

“You can’t be serious. I thought I told you I’d pass on using the weird pokedex dildo tonight,” said Rosa.

“Oh really? I have a feeling once you try it you’ll have a change of heart,” said Hilda.

“No way. You are not putting that thing anywhere near me.”

Hilda ignored Rosa’s pleas and sauntered over to the bed, grinning mischievously the entire time. Rosa started to scurry to the opposite edge but Hilda caught her and pulled her in close.

“Got you! Now you’re all mine to poke and probe with my dildodex at my leisure,” said Hilda.

“No! Hilda, stop teasing me! You’re freaking me out,” said Rosa.

“Teasing you? I’m serious! All your holes belong to me now!” said Hilda, giving a fake evil laugh.

Rosa broke away from Hilda’s clutches and used a pillow to wallop her upside the head.

“Knock it off Hilda!” said Rosa.

“Ouch! Jeez I was just joking around. Well, kind of. I won’t use it if you don’t want me too,” said Hilda. “I do have something I want to try though, here, lay down,” said Hilda patting her hand on the empty space next to her.

“You’re not going to do anything funny now, are you?” said Rosa.

Hilda scooted over to Rosa and kissed her lips.

“Trust me; you’re going to love it.”

Hilda pressed her hand against Rosa’s chest and gently pushed her into the bed. Once Rosa’s back was pressed to the mattress, Hilda positioned herself on top of Rosa so that her mouth hovered over Rosa’s cock and her pussy nearly straddled Rosa’s face.

Rosa had become slightly limp during their playful tussle so Hilda took hold of Rosa’s shaft and brought it up to her mouth, leaning into it and letting it penetrate between her lips. Within seconds she felt Rosa grow inside her mouth, as if with every suckle Hilda was breathing new life into her cock until she had nursed Rosa back to her former glory.

The pleasure Hilda so expertly delivered unto Rosa almost made her forget Hilda’s needy pussy that was begging for her affection. Rosa licked her lips and enveloped her mouth around Hilda’s box and began lapping her tongue along the whole of her slit, licking it eagerly like it was a tasty ice cream cone. The stimulating waves produced from Hilda’s sex tingled up her spine and came out of her mouth in the form of muffled hum, while her lips strained to contain Rosa’s thick shaft. Hilda let Rosa’s dick pop out of her mouth for a moment while she let herself indulge in freely riding Rosa’s face.

“Yeah, just like that,” cooed Hilda.

Rosa kept her steady pace but let her tongue press harder against Hilda’s cunny, letting her mind become consumed in pleasing her crush. With Rosa occupied, Hilda crept her hand over to the edge of the bed where her pokedex laid and clutched it in her hand before puckering her lips around Rosa’s cock again. As she did this, Hilda took a finger and slid it along Rosa’s girl part before probing it inside her and rubbing it along the roof of her vulva in a _come hither_ motion.

Overwhelmed by having both her sexes tended to at once, Rosa released a husky groan and let her head collapse against the mattress.

“Hilda! O-oh Arceus. Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” said Rosa.

Hilda had absolutely no intentions of stopping. In fact, she intended to push things much further.

As Hilda deftly milked her lips up and down Rosa‘s rod and fingered her honeypot, Rosa lifted her head back up and returned her mouth to Hilda’s slit. With her head spinning from the simultaneous fucking she was receiving, she could no longer maintain her steady pace and instead frantically lapped and slobbered her tongue along Hilda’s pussy like a dog. Rosa’s vigorous tonguing made Hilda want to cry out in ecstasy but she suppressed her screams by gagging her mouth deeper on Rosa’s cock until she thought she could feel it tickle the back of her throat. Needing to breath, Hilda withdrew her lips and took a few heavy gasps. Her jaw was sore from being stretched out for so long and needed a break. She decided now would be a good time for the next course of action…

Continuing to finger Rosa, Hilda took the pokedex and positioned it just above her crotch. Rosa was still tonging her muff with enthusiasm and oblivious to Hilda’s intentions. Grinning in anticipation over the fun that was about to ensue, Hilda withdrew her finger and replaced it with about five inches of her dildo pokedex.

“Agh!? Rosa you-,” said Rosa, her screams muffled by Hilda’s crotch, which she pressed firmly against Rosa’s mouth in order to quell her protests.

Hilda jerked Rosa’s prick with one hand while she pumped her dildo in and out of her with the other. Initially Rosa’s walls were so tight they nearly pushed the dildo out every time Hilda would force it back in. The feeling was uncomfortable and too tight for Rosa who had never been penetrated like that before, and she was shaking her head and fruitlessly fighting to free herself from underneath Hilda’s body. Hilda continued though, in spite of Rosa’s resistance, and as she did so Rosa’s walls began to slack and mold to the pokedex’s form. As Rosa gradually relaxed into the experience, her desperate yelps turned into sultry moans that vibrated against Hilda’s pussy and sent pleasurable quivers down her thighs.

With Rosa no longer squirming to escape, Hilda lifted her hips off of her face.

“See, I told you you’d like it,” said Hilda.

“Hilda, you’re a real jerk,” said Rosa. “B-but don’t stop…I want it deeper.”

Hilda was happy to oblige.

As she increased the pace of her hand pumping along Rosa’s cock, Hilda pushed the dildo in another inch, causing Hilda to moan and bite her lip. The metallic probe felt incredibly smooth as it glided in and out of Rosa’s pussy, filling her up and enticing the girl to gently rock her hips with it in unison. Rosa attempted to pleasure Hilda’s muff again but the effort proved futile. The combination of her girthy cock being milked and the pokedex sending pulses of ecstasy through her body was too intense for Rosa to do much else other than tremble and moan.

“Hilda I-,” said Rosa before she gasped sharply and a powerful swell of pleasure began to erupt in her groin.

She was about to come.

Hilda cursed under her breath; she was hoping Rosa would last long enough so that she could fuck her later. In an act of desperation, Hilda clamped her fingers tightly just under the base of Rosa’s shaft as the speed in which she assaulted her pussy went into double-time. The conflicting sensations of having one sex fighting for release while the other climaxed caused Rosa to scream out in a queer mixture of agony and elation. Her groin contracted and shuddered hysterically as scream after scream emitted from her mouth. Hilda was surprised her mother hadn’t come bursting through the door in a panic by now. Finally Hilda felt Rosa’s orgasm subside as she melted into a shaking puddle on the mattress.

Removing her face from Rosa’s crotch, Hilda shimmied her body around so that her head lay next to her friend.

“Oh my gosh! Rosa, are you okay!? I’ve never heard anyone scream like that,” said Hilda.

Rosa was breathing wild, heavy breaths. She did not say a word, and instead only stared at Hilda with the eyes of ravenous hunter.

“Rosa?” said Hilda.

Before she could even react, Hilda was pushed face first into the bed and felt her hips being propped up so that her ass stuck up in the air. Rosa gripped Hilda’s hips with a force that betrayed the young girl’s short and skinny stature, and although Hilda couldn’t see it, she sensed the vicious heat exuding from her rock hard erection hover just centimeters away from her virgin cunny.

“Hilda,” said Rosa. “I don’t know what just happened, but you have no idea how hungry my cock is right now.  I’m going to fuck you like a dirty little animal, until it hurts so good your screaming like I screamed. And then I’m going to come all over your body and mark you with my seed.”

Hilda barely had time to gulp before Rosa stabbed her cock as far as it would go inside Hilda’s cunt, sending a surge of pain throughout her body.

“Rosa! You’re hurting me!” said Hilda.

“Good,” replied Rosa, planting an aggressive slap unto Hilda’s shapely rear.

Rosa battered Hilda’s pussy with abandon, ramming her massive thickness against Hilda’s walls, demanding that they accommodate the entirety of her form. Hilda felt like her pussy was going to tear apart and cried out in anguish, while the force of Rosa’s thrusts sent shockwaves along her flesh and made her large tits jiggle with every blow. Despite the pain and the terror she felt, Hilda’s pussy was already becoming sopping wet, which helped to alleviate some of the discomfort she felt. While she was still scared and didn’t know what sort of sadistic change had overcome her friend, extreme arousal was quickly overtaking all her fears and she felt a wanton tingle begin to intensify inside her core.

“I want you to scream out to your mommy,” demanded Rosa.

“What?!” said Hilda.

Rosa struck Hilda’s ass again with another slap, causing her to squeal.

“I said, I want you to scream out to your mommy and tell her how good I’m fucking you. I want you to scream it so loud that your mom and all your neighbors can hear you.”

“R-Rosa? What’s gotten into you?” said Hilda, evoking yet another slap on her now bright red cheeks.

Rosa pulled Hilda’s thick head of hair back, practically ripping it out of her scalp while forcing her back to arch acutely.

“You heard me, now scream it or I’ll shove that pokedex so far up your asshole you’ll have to see a doctor to get it out,” said Rosa. “And I’m not joking.”

“M-m-mommy I-,” said Hilda.

Hilda felt Rosa’s thumb jam into her asshole.

“I said, _scream_ it,” said Rosa.

“Mommy, Rosa’s big cock is ripping my little pussy into pieces and it hurts! It hurts so good, mommy! All I want is for Rosa to keep fucking me, and fucking me, and fucking me until she comes all over my body and makes me drink it up!”

Between Rosa’s beastly cock stretching every fiber along her walls and how shamelessly she was relishing in her own degradation, the orgasm that had been building inside her vulva exploded, causing her walls to tighten and push out against Rosa’s cock. The extra pressure sent Rosa over the edge as well and the first streams of her spunk began to flood Hilda’s pussy. Wave after wave of cum pumped out of Rosa’s cock until there was no room left in Hilda’s fuck hole and she had to withdraw her shaft, letting the last few surges squirt onto Hilda’s ass and along her back. When Rosa was finished, her knees buckled and she fell forwards next to Hilda, who had also crumpled into the mattress.

The two girls laid strewn about motionlessly, each recapturing her breath and letting the beads of sweat dripping out of their pores cool any leftover desire that lingered within. Eventually Rosa managed to lift her head up and wrap an arm around Hilda’s body.

“I’m so sorry Hilda, I didn’t know I had that in me,” said Rosa. “After you stopped me from coming it was like all I could think about was ravishing you.”

Hilda turned to Rosa and shot her a tired smile.

“Please don’t be sorry, that was awesome. Not even in my craziest fantasies have I ever imagined I’d get dominated like that. You were fantastic.”

Hilda inched closer to Rosa and tucked her head into her bosom as Rosa started to caress her hair.

“Thanks, I guess. I still feel kind of weird about it,” said Rosa, “You know, it didn’t go exactly how imagined it but I’m glad you were my first.”

“I’m glad you were my first too,” said Hilda. “Do you think you’re over your stigma about sex now?”

“I don’t know. I think so. We’ll have to try it again soon, just to be sure.”

“Sounds like a date," mumbled Hilda before falling asleep in Rosa's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up in two to three weeks. Maybe less. As always, please comment and kudos if you enjoyed. And don't be afraid to comment either, I really appreciate constructive criticism.


	5. Pallet Town 5/23/06 6:34am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Pairing: Hilda/Rattata Pack (3 Rattata Futas)
> 
> All three Rattatas have small dicks in this one. Letting it be known in case that turns anyone on/off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex kind of takes a backseat in this chapter and the scene is shorter than all my others, clocking in at less than 1,500 words. Also this is my first time writing group sex and it was a little difficult, especially given the nature of the encounter wasn't exactly what I would call "intimate". Would love feedback on how you think I did. What worked and what I could improve on regarding sex, plot, characters, anything. I don't know why people are so wary to leave comments on this site, but if you feel so inclined please leave me some! I love them!

The feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair stirred Hilda out of her slumber.

“Hey sleepyhead, rise and shine,” said Rosa.

Hilda fluttered her eyes open. It was still mostly dark outside with only the first rays of light sneaking out, over the horizon. It had to have been close to seven in the morning.

“Rosa? Why are you up so early?” said Hilda.

“I’m going now. My parents want to walk with me to Viridian and I’ll be leaving with them in about an hour. They said they want to see that I make it there safe but I think they’re just having a hard time with the fact I’m going away,” said Rosa.

Hilda grabbed Rosa’s hand that was stroking her head and hugged it into her chest.

“No. You’re not allowed to go. You have to stay with me, at least for another fifteen minutes. Now get naked again and cuddle up next to me,” said Hilda.

“Trust me, I would love to, and for much longer than fifteen minutes. But I already promised them I would go and I have to meet them soon,” said Rosa. “You’ll be lodging at the pokecenter in Viridian tonight though, right? I’m staying there too, so I’ll see you when you get there.”

“Looking forward to it,” said Hilda.

Rosa kissed Hilda’s lips before quietly tiptoeing down the stairs and out of the house as Hilda drifted back to sleep.

It was eleven o’clock when Hilda fully wakened, a couple hours later than she’d prefer. She quickly dressed herself and made her way downstairs where her mother was already up and reading a book on the living room sofa.

“Morning, sweet thing! Did you have fun last night?” said Miss White.

“Uh, yeah. Rosa and I talked for a bit and then we went to sleep,” said Hilda.

“Oh, really? Nothing else?”

“Nope, we were pretty tired.”

“I see. So all the moans and screaming coming from your room last night - that was just my imagination?”

A profound embarrassment seized Hilda when she realized her mother knew what had occurred.

“You heard, didn’t you,” said Hilda.

“Me and everyone in a mile radius,” said Miss White.

Hilda’s reddened face stared at her feet in shame.

“Honey, I’m only teasing you. Don’t feel embarrassed. I was cheering you on the whole time! And Rosa’s such a lovely girl! I didn’t realize she was so kinky either, making you scream to me like that.”

“Mom, if you keep talking, I think I’m going to die.”

Miss White gave a hearty belly laugh.

“I’m sorry honey, it’s just too much fun poking fun at you. Come on, let me make you a nice breakfast before you go off.”

Once Hilda shook off the embarrassment her mother put her through, she was able to fully enjoy spending the last few moments before her journey in her mother’s company. They ate breakfast together and Miss White made sure to stuff Hilda’s knapsack with all sorts of snacks and knickknacks that would certainly be useful but were bordering on overkill. When they were finished, Miss White walked her daughter outside where Hilda released Pyra from her pokeball.

“Oh, this is your pokemon?” said Miss White, “Nice to meet you, I’m Hilda’s mother. Charmander’s have a reputation for being passionate, independent, and fierce pokemon. Is that true for you as well?”

“Yes ma’am, I would say so,” said Pyra.

Miss White chuckled.

“Please, call me Ciara, or Miss White if you insist on being so polite. Now that’s good to hear. My daughter is a dynamic young woman and she needs a pokemon that can keep up with her. Just make sure you keep a handle on it. I’m counting on you to protect my daughter and make sure she gets back here in one piece.”

“Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll take good care of Hilda, Miss White. You have my word,” said Pyra.

“Good,” said Miss White. “Now Hilda, I know I already said my goodbyes yesterday, so just give me a hug and then I’ll let you go. Otherwise I’ll start balling my eyes out again before I make it back inside.”

Hilda embraced her mother in a deep hug.

“I love you mom,” said Hilda.

“I love you too, Hilda,” said Miss White.

Eventually mother and daughter eased away from each other and Hilda – with Pyra by her side – took the first step on her journey as Miss White watched while her baby walked further away with tears in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow! What a gorgeous day,” said Hilda.

Hilda and Pyra were about a mile away from Pallet Town and travelling along Route 1’s main trail. The path was bordered by large patches of tall grass and lush trees, and beyond them were green hills, valleys, and plains as far as one could see. Though it wasn’t visible, the trickling of a nearby stream could be heard and the air was fresh and crisp with nary a cloud in the sky. Hilda had scarcely traveled along this road and each time she did she was reminded of how charming she thought the slice of nature that lay just outside her hometown was.

“Yep! Sure is. It feels good to finally be leaving Pallet Town,” said Pyra.

“Me too. I’m going to miss my mom but I’m really stoked that were actually doing this,” said Hilda. “By the way, what was up with you calling my mom _‘ma’am’_?”

“What do you mean? I was just being polite.”

“Exactly! I’ve only known you a day but you don’t exactly seem like the type to be overly concerned with courtesy. You were so well-mannered and rigid, it was weird. I was trying hard not to laugh.”

Pyra shot Hilda an annoyed look and punched her arm.

“Hey! What was that for? Am I getting on your nerves?” said Hilda.

“You are. Look, just because I tend to be a little brazen doesn’t mean I don’t have respect. That’s your mom and you’re my master. As far as I’m concerned, Miss White deserves the utmost courtesy,” said Pyra.

“And what am I? Chopped liver? If you really cared about respect you wouldn’t be punching your master in the arm like that.”

"For you, all I’m responsible for is protecting you from wild pokemon and kicking the ass of any trainer who stands in our way. Beyond that, the way I treat you is none of your business,” said Pyra, “Plus, your mother is way hotter than you.”

“Ah, so you’re smitten with her,” said Hilda. “That’s the real reason. You just wanted to impress her.”

“Hey, at least I’m honest. So here’s a question for you, why are you going on this journey in the first place?”

Hilda didn’t respond.

“Hello?” said Pyra.

“Hold on I’m thinking,” said Hilda.

“What? You’re telling me you haven’t thought about it before?”

“I mean - other than the fact that it sounded fun and that’s what people usually do at around my age – not really.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re setting out on the biggest journey of your life and you don’t even have a goal or purpose?”

“Hmmm…” Hilda paused for a long moment. “My purpose is to become a nationally ranked pokemon trainer so I can be sponsored and go on adventures all around the world with the money I make!”

“You just came up with that, didn’t you?” said Pyra.

“Yep!”

Pyra rolled her eyes.

“Well this should be fun. Anyway, as long as there’s going to be fighting and fucking, I’m a happy charmander.”

The two girls continued to walk along the dirt trail when Hilda spoke again.

“So, this might seem like a weird question but Professor Maple mentioned that the way trainers raise their pokemon now has become sexualized and also she said something about competitive sex, right? I know that pokemon can fight to grow stronger but I’m not too familiar with everything else she said. Can you explain how all that works?” said Hilda.

“I’m surprised you don’t already know. Usually only the more sheltered beginner trainers are ignorant to this stuff. I guess that’s what you get for growing up in a backwoods place like Pallet Town,” said Pyra. “It’s like Maple said, something happened in the last one hundred years or so that sent the libido of the entire world’s population into hyper drive - especially the pokemon. Since then, the culture of pokemon training has undergone a lot of changes.”

“Do you have any idea what happened a century ago to cause all this?”

“No clue. My guess is that some super-powerful pokemon is behind it,” said Pyra. “Anyway, as far as how training pokemon works now, battling is still utilized by pretty much everyone. It’s in our blood, after all. What’s becoming more popular now though is competitive sex, which is basically when pokemon fuck to see who can make the other come first. Along with weakening them or knocking them out, wild pokemon can be captured by sexually exhausting them too, but you have to be careful with that. If you lose, some wild pokemon will try and capture _you_ and turn you into their personal sex slave. Which I guess is actually a preferable alternative to the way things were when pokemon would sometimes kill people but it’s still not exactly a desirable outcome.”

“Yeah,” said Hilda. “I guess it’s only fair though. Trainers usually capture pokemon against their will; pokemon should have the same opportunity to fight back and do the same to them.”

“Well, yeah. I see your point. There are a lot of advantages to being a pokemon that belongs to a trainer though. We grow a lot faster when we’re with a trainer and we’re also safer than being in the wild. We learn a lot from you humans too and I think that if wild pokemon realized what it was like to live life in a more civilized way, they would be much more eager to be captured. And although we call you masters, most trainers tend to treat their pokemon like family. We are loved, cared for, we get to fight and have sex in a safer environment, and if a pokemon ever decided they wanted to leave their trainer, good trainers are understanding enough to let them do so. Maybe I’m just biased from being brought up to be a starter my entire life but I think you can’t even compare being captured by a trainer to being captured by a wild pokemon.”

Hilda’s mouth opened as she was about to respond before she stopped and froze in her place.

“What’s wrong?” said Pyra, stopping as well.

“I hear something,” said Hilda.

In the chest high tall grass to their left, a light rustling was audible from within and growing louder, as if something was moving towards the pair. The tops of the grass blades were being pushed around and whatever was hiding in it was gradually nearing. At the edge of where the grass met the path, a head poked out above the growth, revealing a purple and white face with mouse-like ears and lavender hair done up in a high ponytail similar to Hilda’s but with straighter locks that curled at their tips. It was a rattata and she hesitantly breached the grass and stepped onto to the path, revealing her naked four foot ten form.

“S-s-stop right there!” she meekly squeaked.

Hilda and Pyra remained still, their attention focused on the trembling rattata.

“I-I’m going t-to kick your b-b-b-butts! Get ready for a f-f-fight!”

The two girls stared at the rattata for a moment longer before Pyra burst out laughing.

“Oh Arceus! You are so pathetic it’s adorable!” said Pyra.

“Hey! Don’t laugh I’m s-s-s-s-serious!”  

But Pyra continued to laugh while the wild rattata fidgeted uncomfortably in her stance until finally she caught her breath.

“Wow, are you actually for real?” said Pyra.

“Y-yes!” said the rattata.

“Well if you say so. This is going to be a piece of cake.”

“Hey Pyra, don’t let your guard down just because she looks weak. She’s acting pretty strange,” said Hilda. “I’ve got a weird feeling about her.”

“She’s probably just a young pokemon. This might be her first battle,” said Pyra.

“You should still take this a little more seriously. Isn’t this your first battle too?” said Hilda.

“No, I’ve sparred a lot with Delilah and Amy. Plus, Professor Oak raised us well. I can handle myself. Now stop your worrying and give me an attack!”

“Whatever you say,” said Hilda. “Pyra use scratch!”

Pyra lunged at the rattata and drew back her right hand, readying a powerful swipe.

“Eek!” squealed the rattata, ducking just in time to dodge the attack and scurrying away.

Pyra spun around and lunged at the rattata again, attempting another blow only to catch a fistful of air as the rattata dodged it again and frantically distanced herself.

“C’mon. Don’t be a baby. Fight me!” said Pyra.

“Pyra! She’s too nimble. You’ve got to slow her down somehow. Use smokescreen!” commanded Hilda.

Pyra whipped her tail in a circular motion and snapped it in the direction of the rattata. A cloud of thick, dark smoke seemed to magically shoot fourth from it and overcome the rattata, who covered her nose and mouth with her hands as she began to cough and hack. Seeing her opponent hindered, Pyra darted for her once again for another attack. Thinking for sure she had her this time, she delivered another scratch. Once again, it harmlessly cut through the air.

“Damn it! Now you’re making me mad! Stop being such a little wimp and fight me!” yelled Pyra.

Fire looked like it was burning in Pyra’s eyes as she haphazardly rushed at the little rattata whose face was stricken with fear over how angry she had made the charmander. She turned her curly purple tail and ran back into the grass as Pyra chased after her.

“Wait Pyra! Calm dow-” said Hilda as a rope gagged her mouth and silenced her.

Before she knew what was happening, six furry white hands had ripped her knapsack off and incapacitated Hilda’s hands and legs by tying them up with rope.

“It worked! We got her!” Hilda heard someone say.

“Good. Now let’s bring her back to the hideout before that charmander of hers realizes she’s gone,” said another voice.

While struggling in an attempt to unbind herself, Hilda’s three capturers lifted her in the air over their shoulders and began to march off somewhere in the opposite direction of the patch of grass where Pyra was still chasing after the fleeing rattata.

 

* * *

 

 

Only a little more than five minutes passed between Hilda’s capture and the time she arrived at her capturers’ destination. It was a dusty old cabin with a dirt floor and random junk messily strewn about all over. It smelt rancid, like rotting fruit. As soon as she heard the door shut behind her, Hilda was tossed carelessly onto the floor. She shimmied her bound body so that she sat upright, making it so Hilda was finally able to take a look at who had kidnapped her.

Standing before her were three rattatas with lecherous grins. They each were naked except for their black leather unzipped jackets that partially exposed their perky C-cup tits, and one wore a black leather cap. The one that wore a black leather cap had short chin length cropped hair that was deep purple, while the other two had a styled white Mohawk and long curly black hair respectively. They had mostly purple fur with a long white patch that extended from the top of their cheeks all the way down their chest and abdomen until it ended at their groin, and hanging from each of their crotches was a small limp dick.

The look on their faces made Hilda uncomfortable and she attempted to yell out for help but the rope gagged around her mouth dampened it so all that escaped was a muffled groan.

“Yelling won’t do you any good, you’re property of the Rattata Pack now,” said the rattata wearing the cap.

“That’s right there’s no escape. Frankie, you tied a proper knot this time, right? She’s not gonna bolt like the last one because you screwed up, is she?” said the rattata with the Mohawk.

“Let it go already Joey! Arceus! You helped tied those knots too! And yes she’s tied up good. Ain’t no way she’s gettin’ loose,” said Frankie.

“She better be, or else I’m gonna make you our whipping girl along with feeble little Mari.”

Hearing the two rattatas bicker inspired Hilda to push hard and test the knot around her wrist. Sure enough, it was pretty loose.

 _“With a little work, I might be able to break free,”_ Hilda thought.

 “That’s enough with you two knuckleheads!” said the rattata in the cap. “We’ve got a great catch here and you two are squabbling like spearows over a worm! Let’s get our priorities straight.”

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you Sammy. I just wanted to make sure Frankie isn’t going to fuck things up again,” said Joey.

 “I swear Joey, you say one more word-” said Frankie.

“Enough! Either of you say another word about this and I’m going to pummel you each myself. Now cut it out!” said Sammy.

Joey and Frankie nodded reluctantly and all three rattata focused their attention back on Hilda, causing her to squirm and pull harder against her binds. They began to step closer towards her.

“What am I gonna do to you first?” said Sammy, who kneeled down in front of Hilda and started groping her breast. “You’ve got a nice rack. Maybe I’ll start off by tittie fucking you. Or maybe I’ll bend you over and pound your ass.”

Beads of sweat started to form on Hilda’s forehead. Admittedly, Hilda was pretty perverted and she did enjoy the occasional rape fantasy, but having it happen to her in real life was a scary prospect. While the knot that bound her wrists was almost loose enough for her to break free, even if she did so she wouldn’t be able to take on all three rattata, especially since she would still have to unbind the rope around her legs. She would have to think of something soon though because Sammy’s little prick was stiffening fast.

As Hilda began to desperately think of possibilities to escape her predicament, Joey strode over and pushed Sammy over, knocking her to the ground.

“Hey, I got first dibs. You fucked the last girl we had first. It’s my turn now,” said Joey.

 Storming over, Frankie pushed Joey out of the way, forcing her to fall on top of Sammy.

“You two always get to go first. This one’s a real hottie and I’m so horny, it’s painful. I’m going first,” said Frankie.

“Over my dead body you are! Get over here!” said Joey, lunging at Frankie and tackling her to the ground.

Soon all three rattata were scuffling on the ground in front of Hilda, punching and clawing at each other so furiously that the chaos caused a cloud of dirt to transpire from the earthy floor. They had completely forgotten about Hilda and were now solely focused on beating each other to a pulp. This was exactly the opportunity Hilda needed. She pushed her hands hard against her binds until her wrists started to burn. The pain was great but Hilda persevered and managed to create enough space for her to wriggle her hands through, letting the rope fall to the ground. She began to tend to the rope wrapped around her legs and she was soon able free them as well, before quickly ungagging her mouth. She glanced at the rattatas again who were still brawling, oblivious that their captive had unrestricted herself.

Now Hilda could breathe a little easier but she wasn’t out of the danger yet. The fighting rattatas blocked the doorway and Hilda was afraid that if she got up they would notice her and assault her all at once. There had to be a clever way out of this situation. She could wait while the rattata beat on each other and pray that they would exhaust themselves enough so that she could make a safe dash through the door. But rattatas were pretty fast and she wasn’t sure she could outrun even a weakened one. As Hilda rapidly went through the possibilities in her mind, one came up that intrigued her. It was counter-intuitive but it put Hilda in control and she liked her chances of it succeeding.

Rising from the floor, Hilda stood on her feet and addressed her captors.

“Aw, you girls are making all this fuss over me? I’m flattered,” said Hilda.

The rattatas quarrelling ceased at once upon hearing Hilda as they each turned their gaze towards her. Joey cursed under her breath upon realizing Hilda had undone her binds and delivered a hard smack to the back of Frankie’s head.

“You idiot! Great job tying our prisoner up, you sure knotted her up tight,” said Joey.

“Hey, hey! There’s no need argue. I’m not going anywhere. I was - um - really turned on watching three sexy rattatas fight over me like. I want to stay with you girls and be your willing cum slut,” said Hilda, doing her best to put on a convincing smile.

The three rattatas silently stared at Hilda before Sammy got up from the ground and stood squarely in front of her.

“I don’t buy it. I wasn’t born yesterday, y’know? You’re up to something, aren’t you?” said Sammy.

At once, the other two rattatas got up.

“I don’t know, maybe she’s telling the truth Sammy. Why didn’t she just try to run away or fight us or something? I mean, it does seem a little weird, but come on, we’re the Rattata Pack! It was bound to happen that one of the girls we try to steal would realize how awesome we are and want to stay,” said Frankie.

“Yeah, c’mon Sammy, just look at her smiling like that. She’s totally diggin’ on us! She could of tried to run away if she wanted to, like Frankie said,” said Joey.

“Right, what they said. I mean the reason I went on this journey in the first place was to have my brains fucked out of my mind by lusty pokemon like yourselves. I just never thought about letting myself be captured in order to have it happen. I heard a lot about wild pokemon, like how insatiable you are and how all you want to do is fuck all the time. Now that I’ve seen how sexy you girls are, and how – er – nice and big your delicious cocks are, it doesn’t make sense for me to try and run away from three hot rattatas, ready to fuck me until I drain every last drop of your seed.”

Hilda couldn’t believe how ridiculous she sounded but to her surprise Sammy seemed to buy it.

“Well, I guess that makes sense. I mean, we are pretty good looking and our dicks are a really nice size,” said Sammy.

 _“Never underestimate the power of flattery,”_ thought Hilda.

“You’re all so enormous! I can’t take my eyes off them, it’s like they’re hypnotizing me. I just need to touch them,” said Hilda, kneeling down in front of Sammy and taking her little prick in her hand.

“You don’t mind if I stroke it, do you?” said Hilda.

“Uh, no, of course not,” answered Sammy.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Thanks _master_ ,” said Hilda, who began to tenderly pump the four inch prick.

“Hey! No fair! Sammy always winds up getting to go first,” said Frankie.

“There’s no need to fight over me girls. Haven’t any of you heard of sharing? You two come over here and let me show you how to do it,” said Hilda.

Frankie and Joey moved closer to Hilda until they were near enough for her to grab Frankie’s cock with her free hand and purse her lips over Joey’s. It was a little awkward at first, trying to pleasure three futas at once made Hilda feel like a clumsy Octillery. She got the hang of things pretty quickly though and soon she was fluidly pumping a cock in each of her hands while rhythmically sucking another. Hilda gazed upwards for a moment to check the faces of the three gullible rattatas. Their eyes were glued to her and they were practically drooling at the mouth. Hilda silently cheered in her head. Step one was complete; she had lowered their guards down. Now she just had to fuck them so silly they would lose consciousness.

Letting Joey’s shaft slip out from between her lips, Hilda turned to Sammy’s and easily swallowed her entire length, sucking on it for a few seconds before greedily moving her mouth over to Frankie’s, all the while her hands groped and stroked any of the free cocks her mouth abandoned. With Frankie’s cock still in her mouth, Hilda took Joey’s and pressed it against the edge of her lips before sliding her mouth up Frankie’s length and opening her mouth wide in an attempt to take both of them at once. Even though they were small, it was still a little difficult to stretch her mouth over both of them but with a little work both Frankie and Joey’s shafts were about halfway into her mouth and rubbing up against each other. Hilda used her tongue to tickle the underside of the two cocks at once before she felt both of them twitch inside her mouth.

Both Joey and Frankie let out a little squeak before coming inside Hilda. Two spurts of jizz sputtered into Hilda’s mouth simultaneously and although the loads weren’t huge by any means, both loads combined with the two four-inch cocks in her mouth caused Hilda to nearly gag and forced her to release them from her mouth. The two cocks continued to shoot little streams of spunk into Hilda’s face as Sammy, who was still being stroked by Hilda, shot her load against Hilda’s cheek. When they finally finished, Hilda’s face was painted with little warm, sticky globs of rattata cum.

“Wow, you girls don’t waste any time,” said Hilda, licking her lips clean of any residue. “Don’t tell me that’s all you got? I’m still ready for more!”

The three rattata were blushing in embarrassment from having lasted less than a minute. Sammy managed a nervous chuckle.

“Well, rattatas might be fast but we recover quickly! So don’t worry, we’re not tuckered out yet. We can keep going!” said Sammy. “It’ll take a minute to build our stamina back up so in the meantime we’ll take care of you!”

Before Hilda could respond, Sammy pinned Hilda to the floor and began forcefully pulling off her pants. Frankie and Joey pounced on her as well and began tugging at her white tank-top until they literally ripped it off her chest, exposing her buxom breasts. The two rattatas lurched their mouths onto her nipples and aggressively started sucking on them, while Sammy pulled Hilda’s panties down around her knees and eagerly lapped away at her pussy. The sudden sexual attack had caught Hilda completely off guard and the heat between her legs began to build. The rattatas were far from skilled lovers but their primal enthusiasm made up for their incompetence. If Hilda wasn’t careful, her plan could backfire and she would be the one fucked unconscious instead.

The two rattatas attacking her breast managed to tear off their black leather jackets without breaking away from Hilda’s tits. Their tongues slathered sloppily over the entire area surrounding her erect pink nipples and soon her chest was drenched and glimmering with their saliva. Hilda’s muff was dripping wet as well due to Sammy’s hungry tongue and the juices it savagely coaxed from her folds. All three rattata were licking her so rabidly that Hilda thought it was as if they were starving and they could feed themselves off her lust. As her desire rose to greater heights, all Hilda could do to release some of her passion was pant and moan.

The three rattatas continued to tongue and pleasure Hilda’s erotic flesh until their erections finally returned.

“Back and ready for action! You ready for my big juicy cock to fill up your pussy, sweetheart?” said Sammy.

Despite Hilda’s tingling pussy, Sammy’s comment made Hilda internally shudder in repulsion. _’At least that managed to quell my desire a few notches,’_ thought Hilda, before adorning the best false smile she could muster.

“Oh my! I don’t know if I can take it all at once. Please be gentle with me master. Don’t fuck me too hard!” said Hilda.

Sammy smirked.

“You’re my bitch and I’ll do what I please. Now brace yourself!” said Sammy, plunging her rod into Hilda and thrusting her hips as vigorously as possible.

Though it still felt good to Hilda, Sammy paled in comparison to the fucking Rosa unleased on her the prior night. While Rosa overwhelmed Hilda with a deluge of unbridled ecstasy, this felt like her pussy was being pleasantly massaged. Hilda had to stop herself from laughing out loud as she watched Sammy’s comically intense face. She was sure Sammy would quickly tucker out if she kept on like this, now Hilda had to inspire the other two.

Hilda released a fake moan.

“Oh, master! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop! You’re filling me all up! But I still need more! What about my other masters? Can you fuck me as hard as Sammy can?” said Hilda.

Frankie and Joey both broke away from Hilda’s tits and Joey shot her a determined look.

“Of course I can! Sammy’s nothing, let me show you what a real rattata can do,” said Joey, scuffling over closer to Hilda’s face. “Now open wide.”

Sammy plunged her cock into Hilda’s mouth and began to wildly face fuck her while she felt Frankie mount her chest and start pumping her prick between her large cushiony tits, which Frankie’s grubby little hands squeezed together.

The three rattatas were all ruthlessly fucking Hilda’s pussy, mouth, and tits in unison, and judging by their rapid, heavy panting they were expending a lot of energy. Before long the rattatas would be pumping out the last of remnants of their seed and passing out in exhaustion. The best part was Hilda was actually enjoying the spastic fucking the three little cocks were putting her through. Now that she was confident she would be leaving here safely, Hilda allowed herself to revel in the pleasure the three hopeless little rattatas were desperately trying to bestow her. Her pussy started to burn again and Hilda’s hands climbed up Frankie’s abdomen, eventually latching onto her soft furry breasts and firmly squeezing them.

Apparently that was all it took to send Frankie over the edge as Hilda felt a stream of warm, sticky cum splatter against her chest. When she emptied her tank, Frankie tilted over and her body plopped against the ground with a thud. Then Hilda felt a familiar twitch in her mouth as Joey’s cock began shooting darts of cum against the back of her throat before she too popped her boner out of Hilda’s mouth and melted to the floor. Now only Sammy remained. Her thrusting had progressively lessened and now she had become so exhausted that she was reduced to sporadically smacking her hips into Hilda. She looked like she was going to pass out at any second; and sure enough, Sammy made one final push before fainting on top of Hilda as she felt a slight surge of warmth inside her pussy.

Hilda pushed Sammy off of her and began to slowly lift herself off the ground when the sound of the cabin door crashing open startled her to her feet. The rattata from early had been flung through the door and charging through the entry way was Pyra, who made a point to step on the bruised rattata as she strode in, causing her to meekly squeak.

Pyra froze as she took in the scene before her. Three rattatas passed out in a puddle on the floor with Hilda standing betwixt them, decorated with cum.

“What the hell happened here?” said Pyra.

“Hey Pyra, nice to see you too,” said Hilda.

“Sorry, that probably wasn’t the first question I should have asked. Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?”

“I’m fine now. While you were off chasing that rattata around, three of her friends decided to tie me up and bring me to their hideout. They wanted to make me their sex slave but…well let’s just say I was too much for them to handle.”

“Apparently. Once I realized you were gone, I finally nabbed her and made her bring me here. I want you to fill me in on the details later but for now let’s get the hell out of here. It looks like you need a change of clothes too. Here, I picked up your knapsack,” said Pyra, tossing it to Hilda who caught it.

“Hold on, I want to check something first,” said Hilda, bringing her Xtranseiver to her face.

A splotch of cum had found its way on the screen which Hilda wiped off before dialing Professor Oak. The device rang a few times before Oak’s head appeared on the screen.

“Ah, Hilda! I didn’t expect to be hearing from you so soon. How are -,” Professor Oak paused as something caught her attention. “Hilda, are you aware your face is, erm, a bit of a mess.”

Hilda sighed.

 _“Right. My face is covered in cum. I probably should have taken care of that before calling the professor,”_ thought Hilda.

“Sorry Professor Oak, I forgot I still had cum on my face. Anyway, I just defeated three rattata and I’m about to capture them. They’re not the smartest things but they’re devious and I want them out of the wild so they won’t pose any more danger to trainers. If I caught them, could I send them over you’re way? Would you mind taking care of them?” said Hilda.

“Oh, excellent job! Most trainers don’t catch their first wild pokemon so quickly. Yes, feel free to send them my way once you reach the next pokecenter. With Delilah and the rest of the starters gone it’s been quite quiet over here. I’d love to have a few rowdy rattata I can help instill some manners in.”

“Awesome, thanks professor! I’ll talk to you later!”

“Goodbye Hilda,” said the professor before signing out.

Reaching into a pouch in her knapsack, Hilda pulled out three pokeballs and threw them at the rattata who were all successfully caught.

“They’re in for a nasty surprise when they reach the professor’s. They’ll be whipped into shape in no time, I can assure you that,” said Pyra.

“I’m counting on it. From what you’ve told me, the professor has a knack for disciplining,” said Hilda.

“She sure does,” said Pyra, as a dreamy smile crept on her face.

Hilda gathered the pokeballs and quickly redressed herself. She was just about to leave the cabin with Pyra when the remaining rattata dragged herself off the floor.

“Wait! Don’t leave me! Take me with you,” said the rattata.

Pyra and Hilda stopped and turned towards her

“Pssh! Yeah right! Why would my master want a wimpy little pokemon like you who almost got her enslaved?” said Pyra.

“I’m sorry! I had no choice. Those rattata you caught forced me to do it. They captured me too and treated me like a slave. Whenever I would try to run away they would always find me and they would punish me by forcing me to have sex with them. And when they didn’t do that they made me distract the pokemon of trainers like you so they could kidnap them and use them in the same way they used me. I really hate fighting and if I’m left alone out here some other pokemon is just going to do the same thing to me, I just know it! My name’s Mari and all I want is to be safe for once. Please take me with you!” pleaded Mari.

“Hmm, what do you think Pyra?” said Hilda.

“She’s the one who started this mess. I say leave her,” said Pyra.

Tears started to form in Mari’s eyes before she leapt at Hilda’s feet and wrapped her arms around her ankles.

“Please don’t leave me! I promise I’ll be good and listen to whatever you say. I’m not the one who wanted to capture you. I swear! So many wild pokemon are scary and all they want to do is fight and rape everyone. I’m not like that. Don’t leave me out here with them!”

Mari was wailing now and she gripped her arms around Hilda’s ankles so tightly Hilda couldn’t move.

“I can’t just leave her here like this, Pyra. Look at her. She’s right, they’ll eat her alive,” said Hilda.

“And you’re going to take a pokemon like that on your team? You’re asking for trouble. C’mon, leave her. You’ve only got two pokeballs left right now. Don’t waste one on her, she’s pathetic,” said Pyra.

Hilda looked at the rattata sobbing at her feet.

“No, I’m not leaving her here. I can train her and teach her how to fend for herself. That’s what good trainers do after all, right?” said Hilda, who then knelt down and began caressing her fingers through Mari’s lavender hair. “Shh, don’t cry. I’m going to take you with me. You’ll be safe now and I’m going to teach how to take care of yourself.”

Mari’s wails halted and her red eyes shot up to meet Hilda’s gaze.

“For real?” said Mari.

“For real,” said Hilda.

Mari stared at Hilda in disbelief for a moment before lunging off the ground and tackling Hilda in a big hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” squealed Mari. “You’re my hero!”

“She’s a big mistake if you ask me, but it’s your choice. I hope you prove me wrong,” said Pyra.

“Don’t be so cynical Pyra,” said Hilda, still pressed to the floor by Mari’s embrace. “Besides, she’s part of our team now. You’re going to have to get along if we want to be successful.”

 Mari turned her head so that she faced Pyra, her cheek smothered up against Hilda’s as she spoke.

“Yeah, we’re a team now! Let’s work together! This is so amazing, I can’t wait to get to know you both more!”

“Sure, just let me vomit first,” said Pyra, dragging Mari off Hilda. “Now c’mon, let’s get out of here. This place stinks.”

The trio left the Rattata Pack hideout and began making their way back to the main path, with Pyra to Hilda’s right and Mari snuggling up against Hilda’s left shoulder as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment and kudos if you enjoyed. And I'm serious about the comments. If you have constructive criticism or simply want to cheer me on...I. EAT. THAT. SHIT. UP.
> 
> Next chapter should be complete in two to three weeks. I'm looking forward to writing this next one. Should turn out pretty cool.


	6. Viridian City 5/23/06 7:35pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Pairing: Hilda/Rosa/Green
> 
> Notable Kinks (If you can even call them that) are Exhibitionism and some Anal Play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I did it! I completed this beast! Almost 12,000 words! A lot has happened since my last update. I've been super busy and haven't had a whole lot of time to work on writing. Also, this story exceeded 100 kudos! WOOHOO!!! Thanks for all the support everyone! I'm stoked so many of you are enjoying this.
> 
> As for further updates, they will likely slow down. I would expect one new chapter once every month or two. I know that sucks, but I'm a super slow writer and it takes a lot of time for me to be dedicated and push out frequent entries. I will try my best to surprise myself and beat my estimate.
> 
> I hope you all like the chapter. I just completed it and posted it onto the site without looking over it too thoroughly, so if you spot any errors please notify me. It's a long one and as always I am very open to feedback, constructive criticism, and moral support, so please comment and kudos if you enjoy it!

The sun had just begun to set when the automatic sliding doors to the pokecenter opened for Hilda and Mari to walk through. They entered a huge lobby with glistening hardwood floors and green walls. There was a waiting area with comfy looking brown leather couches and some vending machines, and thirty or so feet in front of them was a large circular wooden desk with a red pokeball etched into it. A Nurse Joy stood behind the counter where a small line of trainers had formed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do so well out there,” said Mari, as the two stepped into the back of line. “I know I’m really bad at battling.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Sure, you spent the whole time crying and running away from the pokemon who attacked us but besides the nasty scratch that pidgey managed to land on you, you dodged every attack. That’s amazing! Once you get used to battling you’re going to be great. It’s just going to take some practice,” said Hilda.

“Ummm…can’t I just hang back and let Pyra do all the fighting? She’s really good at it. I could just stand next to you the whole time and cheer you guys on!”

“I know it’s scary for you but if you want to travel with us you have to learn how to fight. If you don’t, Pyra’s going to have to do all the work and that’s not fair to her. Plus, she’d probably beat us both up if I let you travel around doing nothing. You know she wasn’t crazy about letting you join us to begin with and now that she nearly killed herself covering all the battles you were supposed to fight, I imagine she’s even less thrilled with you now.”

Mari sunk her head down into her chest.

“I know, you’re right,” said Mari. “I’m just such a wimp. I don’t think I’m ever going to get good at it.”

“Hey, stop that,” said Hilda, taking Mari’s chin and tilting it back up. “That talk won’t do you any good. You’re not a wimp. You’re just learning how to fight and the beginning is always the toughest part. I think you’re amazing and I promise you’re going to be an awesome fighter, but it’s going to take some time. For now, just worry about doing a little bit better than the last time you did.  I’ve always got your back and I’ll never ask you to take on a situation I don’t think you can handle. I promise it’ll get fun eventually, okay?”

“Well, I don’t know if I’ll ever think battling can be fun but I can try doing better next time. Thanks master. I’m not exactly looking forward to my next fight but it makes it easier knowing you’ll be with me,” said Mari wrapping her arms around Hilda and nuzzling her cheek into her shoulder.

Mari fawning over her caused Hilda to blush slightly. She was a little clingy but Hilda didn’t mind, not when she was pressing her bare breast against her like that. Hilda guessed wild pokemon didn’t get the memo about clothes but she wasn’t complaining in the least. She was attracted to Mari and Hilda had a feeling the cute little rattata wouldn’t be so timid if she were to make an advance on her. But that would have to wait, what was more important to Hilda now was that Mari’s wound get treated.

“Next please,” said a cheery voice.

The last person in front of Hilda had been taken care of and Nurse Joy sat smiling and beckoning Hilda over with her hand.

“Hey Nurse Joy, I’d like to get two of my pokemon healed up. One’s got a few bruises and is pretty exhausted; she’s in her pokeball. Mari just has a scratch on her back,” said Hilda, gesturing to the rattata at her side. “Oh, and I’ve got three pokemon I’d like to be transferred to the pokemon lab in Pallet Town.”

“Not a problem sugar, I’ll take care of the injured ones first. Mari, would you like to be treated as you are or inside your ball?” said Nurse Joy.

“Aw, do I have to leave? Can’t I stay the night with you? My scratch doesn’t hurt that bad,” pleaded Mari, fluttering her eyes at Hilda and squeezing her body more firmly against her.

As appealing as the request was, Hilda shook her head.

“Another time. Your scratch is pretty deep and it’ll heal overnight if you let them treat you now,” said Hilda.

“Fine,” said Mari, a little dishearteningly. “And I’ll be treated as is. I’m still a little nervous about going inside those things. They seem unnatural to me.”

 “Most pokemon seem to like them well enough, at least I’ve never heard one complain about them and I’ve been working here since I was a little girl. But it’s not an issue; we can treat you both ways. Just step through the door to the left of the desk and one of the chanseys should already be waiting there to help you,” said Nurse Joy, pointing to the door.

Mari turned to face Hilda, shifting uncomfortably.

“I guess I’ll see you later? I wish you could come with me, I’ve never been to one of these things before,” said Mari.

“Relax. You’ll see me first thing in the morning. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. They treat pokemon really well here,” said Hilda.

“Okay, but please pick me up as soon as you wake up. Promise?”

“Promise.”

Mari gave Hilda a lengthy hug which Hilda eventually had to forcefully break from before Mari walked away, staring longingly at her master as she passed through the door.

“She’s a new pokemon of yours I take it? Most people don’t think about it but a pokemon’s first stay at pokecenter can be a nerve wracking experience for them. I’ll make sure she gets treated extra nice,” said Nurse Joy.

“That’d be great. Thanks so much Nurse Joy,” said Hilda.

“Not a problem. Now I’ll take the rest of your pokemon for you.”

In less than a minute, Nurse Joy had sent Pyra’s pokeball to be treated and took the balls belonging to the three other rattata she caught and sent them off to Professor Oak.

“You’ll be staying overnight I presume? Is this your first time at a pokecenter?” said Nurse Joy.

“As a trainer, yes,” said Hilda.

“Alright then, let me register you and you’ll be on your way to your lodge,” said Nurse Joy.

The nurse asked Hilda a series of basic questions relating to her age, height, eye color, gender (female or futa), hometown, etc., before officially registering Hilda in the pokecenter system.

“Ah, Hilda White. You’ve actually already received a request to share a room with someone. Does the name Rosa Black ring any bells?”

“Oh, I almost forgot Rosa was staying here tonight too. Yes, I know Rosa.”

“Great! I just wanted to make sure. If you don’t mind, I put you two in a room with someone else as well. Usually we like to try giving trainers their own personal space but we’ve been a little busy today. Is that going to be an issue?”

This threw a wrench into things. Hilda had been looking forward to another night alone with Rosa but sharing a room with someone else just meant they would have to be quiet or find another place if they wanted to play around. After considering it, Hilda thought it might actually make things more fun.

“Sure, that’s not an issue,” said Hilda.

“Wonderful! In that case you’re all set. Here’s your room key card. Take the hall to your right and go up the stairs. You’ll walk into a rec area and from there just follow the signs to your room. It’s number 203,” said Nurse Joy.

The rec area already had a few people hanging about it, resting on some of the couches or utilizing the row of computers lined up against one of the walls. In the center of the room was a pool table where a couple of trainers were playing a game of billiards. Hilda almost walked past the table before catching a familiar pair of long brown pigtails on one of the participants in the corner of her eye. It was Rosa, hunched over the pool table and readying her shot.

A smirk formed on Hilda’s face as she quietly walked over until she was just behind Rosa, who was unaware of Hilda’s presence and focusing intently on the ball she was aiming to knock in. Just as Rosa brought her cue stick back to strike, Hilda pushed her finger against Rosa’s black nylon pants and up her ass.

“Hey Rosa,” said Hilda.

Rosa squealed and haphazardly jabbed her pool stick into the cue ball which went flying through the air, just missing her pool partner’s head before clanging against the floor. She turned to face Hilda who met her flushed face with an innocent smile.

“Hilda! Was that really necessary?” exclaimed Rosa.

“No, but it sure was worth it to see that reaction,” said Hilda, embracing Rosa in a hug and leaning her mouth in next to her ear.

 _“That’s payback for shoving your thumb up my asshole last night,”_ whispered Hilda.

 _“I told you I was sorry about that already, didn’t I? I’m glad you made it here okay though. It was getting late and I was starting to worry something happened,”_ replied Rosa, who snuck a kiss on Hilda’s cheek as they withdrew from each other.

“Is this the friend that you were talking about?” said Rosa’s pool partner.

“Oh yeah, let me introduce you two. Hilda, this is Green, she’ll be sharing a room with us tonight,” said Rosa.

Green stood before the two girls wearing a pair of elegant white gloves, stylish black walking boots, and a short black dress she changed into this morning. Hilda thought she was very pretty and she wore a charming smile, though a curious feeling overcame Hilda the longer she looked at her. There was something about the glint in her that unnerved her and the smile reminded her of the smile she bestowed upon the rattata she had recently deceived. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was though so Hilda brushed it off. Green looked like such a pleasant girl, it was probably nothing.

“Nice to meet you, Hilda. You’re a new trainer too I take it?” said Green.

“Yep, today was my first day out travelling with my pokemon. It was quite eventful to say the least. I caught a rattata! Well four actually, but I sent three of them away for Oak to look after. Do you know of Professor Oak?” said Hilda.

“Of course, everyone has heard of Professor Oak. She’s the most famous pokemon researcher in Kanto and one of the greatest trainers in recent history. You know she used to be the grand champion of the region right?” said Green.

“Please, I grew up in Pallet Town. Professor Oak was the only interesting thing about that place so I’ve probably been told her life story a hundred times already,” said Hilda, although she wondered if some pieces of history had occurred differently between the Oak in her world and this one. “Where are you from, Green?”

“I was just talking to Rosa about this. I live here in Viridian, or at least I used to. I don’t have any parents so I grew up bouncing between foster homes around the city. I just turned sixteen today though which is the age you can finally choose to be independent and leave foster care if you want to, so I decided to leave and register as an official trainer. I got my first pokemon from Nurse Joy downstairs and I’m starting my journey tomorrow. I want to be the next grand champion!” said Green.

“Cool, I didn’t know pokecenters handed out starters too. Rosa and I shared our sixteenth birthdays yesterday so we’re all starting our pokemon journeys almost at the same time. How awesome is that? Maybe it was fate that brought us all together tonight,” said Hilda.

“Yeah, maybe,” said Green. “Speaking of tonight, pool is fun and all but if I stay cooped up in this pokecenter I’m going to go crazy. Do you girls have any plans for this evening?”

Hilda and Rosa looked at each other for moment before Rosa answered.

“Well no, we didn’t exactly have any official plans. I was looking forward to catching up with Hilda about today though. I wanted to hear how her trip was getting here,” said Rosa.

“Yeah, me too. Plus, we each just got these cool Pokedex from one of Professor Oak’s associates and I wanted to play around with them in our room to see what they can do,” said Hilda, trying to contain her smile while sneaking another glance at Rosa.

Hilda caught Rosa’s eyes peeking to look at her as well, although Rosa did a poorer job of concealing her amusement than Hilda did. Rosa’s face was slightly red with a sheepish smile having crept on her lips.

“Oh, that doesn’t sound like any fun. Why don’t the two of you come out with me tonight? There’s a club I want to check out and I’m in the mood for some company. If not though, I understand. I’ll just go back to the room with you two and we can all talk and get to know each other some more,” said Green.

As much as she tried to hide it, a slight look of disappointment befell Hilda. Hilda had sensed Rosa was just as eager to storm off into their room and fuck like horny lopunnys as she was, but Green’s desire to hang out with them put a damper on things. She could insist on their privacy but she didn’t want to seem weird or be rude. It was Green’s room too, after all. Although Hilda would have preferred to have sex now, maybe going out could be interesting. She’d still be with Rosa and it was only dusk, so there was plenty of time left for opportunities to arise later on.

“Going out could be fun. What do you think?” said Hilda.

“Well, I was really looking forward to toying around with our pokedex but I guess they’ll be time for that later. I’ve never been to a club before though so I’m a little nervous about going. Aren’t we too young?” said Rosa.

“Nope, the legal age in Kanto is sixteen years old. Besides, even if we were too young there’s always other ways of getting in. I’ve been hitting clubs for the last two years so I’m used to dealing with the underage issue. However, I can tell you right now that both of your outfits are not going to fly for the club I’m thinking about. Do you two have anything else to wear that’s more stylish?” said Green.

“No. Not really,” said Rosa.

“Me neither. I packed for an adventure, not a night on the town” said Hilda.

“That’s fine. We’ll just have to go shopping. Come on, the stores downtown will be closing in the next couple hours so we have to hurry,” said Green.

“I don’t mean to put a damper on things, but I don’t really have a whole lot of money to spend on club clothes,” said Rosa.

“Don’t worry, I got both of you covered so let’s get going. Tonight’s going to be amazing!” said Green, taking Rosa and Hilda each by the hand and dragging them downstairs towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

 

Shopping proved to be an enjoyable experience for the girls. Viridian was generally a pretty quiet place but the downtown area was bustling with a lot of shops catering to the younger crowd, thanks to the many prestigious universities nearby in which the city was known for. It took a couple attempts but eventually Hilda and Rosa found a shop with a style that appealed to both of them. They each took turns trying on outfits and all three of the girls had fun giving thumbs up or thumbs down on the ones they liked or didn’t like. Finally Hilda and Rosa were able to find an outfit that suited each of them: Hilda getting a pink strapless dress with a pair of silver high heels, and Rosa, a cream colored low cropped dress and a brown pair of wedges. The outfits were pretty pricey but Green assured them she was able to cover it. When Hilda asked how she was able to spend so much money so freely, Green cryptically answered that growing up without a real home or family forced her to learn how to provide for herself.  

By the time they dropped off their old clothes back at the pokecenter and arrived at the club it was about ten-thirty. It was an inconspicuous brick building with the word ‘Psycho’ imprinted over its entrance in neon purple letters and it would had been easy to pass by unnoticed if it wasn’t for the line of club goers waiting outside its entrance. While most clubs were just starting to have people wander in, Psycho was already packed with a queue that stretched a city block long.

“Wow, I’ve never seen a line of people that long before,” said Rosa.

“It doesn’t look like we’ll be getting in anytime soon and I am not waiting over two hours in line with these heels on. Got any other clubs in mind, Green?” said Hilda.

“Sheesh, I knew it was going to be busy but I didn’t expect it to be packed this early. Now I really want to get it in and check it out,” said Green.

“Unless you have VIP access, I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon. I’m sure they’re some other clubs around here that are just as good without so many people, we should check those out,” said Rosa.

“No, this is supposed to be one of the best nightclubs in Kanto. We’re getting in one way or another. C’mon and follow me, I have a plan,” said Green, cutting through the line and heading down an alleyway that bordered the building.

“Where the heck is she going?” said Rosa.

“I don’t know, but what I do know is this girl dragged me out here when I could’ve been sharing a bed with you. If I’m going to miss out on that than it better be for the best club this city has to offer. We should follow her,” said Hilda.

“We could…or we could ditch her and head back to our room,” said Rosa.

Hilda laughed.

“Rosa?! I never would have expected to hear that from you. You’re usually so modest; last night really made an impression on you, huh?” said Hilda. “While I would love to head back to our room and rip that dress right off you, Green did buy these new outfits for us. I’d feel like a real jerk if we just left her here.”

“I know, I was only joking, although obviously the thought crossed my mind. Let’s catch up with her, I don’t see her anymore,” said Rosa, lacing her fingers with Hilda’s and following after Green.

They found Green behind the building examining the lock of a door that led in to the back of the club.

“It’s locked, of course, but luckily there’s nobody around. Can you guys stand behind me and stay alert for a minute or so,” said Green.

“Why, what are you up to?” said Rosa.

“Picking the lock so we can get in,” said Green.

“You know how to pick a lock?! How did you learn how to do that?” said Rosa.

“Just something I picked up when I was younger. Pun unintended. Now keep a good look out, I’m going to start,” said Green, taking a hairpin from her hair and working it into the lock.

As Green tried to unlock the door the uneasy sensation Hilda experienced when she first met the girl rose in her body again. It was hard to dismiss there was something peculiar about Green. Most foster children don’t have three-hundred dollars to drop on a couple of acquaintances just so that they can go out to a nightclub and most people in general don’t know how to pick a lock. There was definitely some shady history that Green wasn’t revealing to them and for some reason the thought of Delilah’s pokeknapper suddenly entered Hilda’s mind. Hilda thought briefly about the possibility of Green being the thief, but it was too far-fetched. Yes, there was something fishy about her but the odds of Green and the thief being the same person were unlikely. It would be too much of a coincidence. In the meantime, Rosa was beginning to have some reservations about their activity.

“This is really illegal isn’t it, breaking and entering a building? What if somebody spots us? Won’t we be in some serious trouble?” said Rosa.

“Relax. As long as you stay vigilant, nobody’s going to catch us. If someone does, they’re probably not going to bother troubling a few teenagers trying to break into a club. The part where we need to be careful is when I manage to get this door open. But even then, the worst anyone working here is going to do is kick us out,” said Green.

“I’m still not so sure. I’ve never done anything like this in my life. What do you think Hilda?” said Rosa.

“I don’t think you have to worry about it. Like Green said, the worst that can happen is that we get caught and receive a slap on the wrist. We’ll be okay, besides it beats waiting in line,” said Hilda. “By the way Green, I know this is a random question but what pokemon did you receive as your starter.”

“A pikachu. Why do you ask?” said Green.

Green answered casually and there was nothing in her voice to indicate she was telling a lie.

“I was just curious what starters they handed out at pokecenters. I’ve only ever heard of professors handing out pokemon until I met you,” said Hilda.

“Well, in cities where there is no pokemon professor the pokecenter takes responsibility for handing out starters,” said Green, as a dull click emanated from the doorknob. “Yes! Got it! We have entry!”

With the door now unlocked, Green quietly turned the knob and pulled it open just enough to poke her head through.

“We’re clear to move,” said Green, waving her hand for the two girls to follow her.

When they closed the door behind them, the girls stood in front of an empty hallway that travelled about ten feet before it stopped and another path intersected it. The bass thumping from a hard techno track pounded through the walls and Hilda could faintly make out the sounds of a cluster of people chattering. Though the music was muffled, it still played loud enough for the trio to forego the need to be quiet yet they still walked cautiously towards intersection. The three of them poked their head around the corners of the hall and to their right they noticed a group of people waiting outside a restroom.

“Hah, I knew it wasn’t going to be difficult but that was a lot easier than even I expected. We’re in! Woohoo!” said Green raising her hands and high fiving her companions. “Now let’s check this place out.”

They followed the hallway down to what opened up to be a bar area with black brick walls. To their left was a large rectangular opening that ran the length of the wall and revealed the dance floor which was tightly packed with people wildly bopping about. At this point the music was so loud that Hilda would have to be standing less than an arm’s length away from someone in order to hear them. Hilda approached the opening and examined the central area.

It turned out that every wall of the building was constructed using black bricks with white cement borders between them which glowed in the dark whenever the flashing white and violet strobes surrounding the area were cut off. A few industrial steel beams ran up the length of each wall and one particularly thick one breached the center of the dance floor with four thinner beams protruding from the middle of it that slowly spun in the air like a mobile. Hanging from the ends of each of the four beams was a pole that stopped just a yard or so above the crowd of heads below. They each had a small circular surface at their base that was just wide enough for someone to stand on and dancing on each of the poles was a sexy looking purple skinned woman with long blonde hair. They must have all been twins because they looked and dressed identically, each wearing a red and gold corset, thigh high black lace stockings, and a thin pair of laced black panties that left little to the imagination. It took a moment for Hilda to realize that they were actually not people but jynxes. She was surprised to discover that they looked rather normal and attractive in this world, definitely a far cry from the weird bug eyed creatures that used to give her nightmares when she was little.

At the far end of the main room was another rectangular opening where the DJ spun her records. It was hard to get a good look at her from where Hilda was perched but every so often a stray white flash of light would hit the booth, revealing a yellow skinned humanoid with fox-like ears protruding out of her short brown hair, a mane of dense white hair around her neck, and a long crooked nose. Hilda assumed it was a Hypno, although its nose – while still distinct - was much smaller than the huge snozes they were renowned for.

“This is awesome!” exclaimed Hilda.

“Isn’t it,” said Green, who, with Rosa, had scooted next to Hilda and was also scanning over the room. “I’ve never seen a pokemon DJ before. The fact that it’s a Hypno makes it even more brilliant. I wouldn’t be surprised if more clubs start stealing the idea from them.”

“Maybe I’m just weird, but if this is what all clubs are like, I don’t understand what the big fuss is about,” said Rosa. “The music is so loud, I can hardly hear myself think. It’s so repetitive and aggressive too. And I feel like all these lights flashing around are going to give me a seizure.”

“It takes some getting used to for some people,” said Green. “Drinking certainly helps people adjust to it. Have any of you ever drank before?”

“Not really. Once, at a friend’s slumber party a couple years ago, we slipped downstairs while her parents were asleep and stole a few sips from a bottle in their wine closet. That was the only time, at least for me. Rosa, you were there too weren’t you? At Bianca’s?” said Hilda.

“Yes, but I stayed upstairs while the rest of you went. I didn’t want to risk getting in any trouble,” said Rosa.

“Oh, that’s right! Of course you wouldn’t have come with us. You’ve always been like that,” said Hilda.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” said Rosa, slightly furrowing her brow at Hilda and pursing her lips.

Hilda knew that look. It meant that she had just said something that made Rosa upset and that she would have to be careful not to dig herself a deeper hole.

“What’s what supposed to mean?” said Hilda.

“That I’ve _always_ been like that. What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. You’ve just always been kind of reserved. I tease you about it all the time; you know it’s not a big deal or anything. It’s just that thinking about what happened, it made sense to me that you would have been too apprehensive about going downstairs with us to sneak a drink.”

“Okay. When you said it, you said it rather flippantly though. Was there something wrong with me deciding to show some maturity and self-restraint and not sneak downstairs to drink with you all?”

“Not at all. What I meant by it was that it was just kind of predictable to me that you wouldn’t have gone with us. That’s it.”

“Got it. Because I’m too much of a prude to ever do anything like that, right?

“That’s not what I said. You’re blowing this completely out of proportion.”

“Well to me, that’s what it sounds like you’re saying.”

“Hey girls, I don’t mean to interrupt but can we please let this go and start having some fun? I didn’t break us into the hottest club in Viridian just so I could watch you two bicker. I just wanted to know if either of you have drank before. Right now what I’m hearing is that neither of you have very much experience. Awesome. I’m going to change that and buy us a round of shots right now. Tonight we’re going to drink, we’re going to dance, and we’re going to have an incredible time. So, let’s get this party started!” said Green.

“That sounds like a great idea Green. In fact, why don’t you bring us two rounds? I think Hilda needs some convincing that I can be more than just a well-behaved stick in the mud,” said Rosa, with her eyes still set on Hilda’s.

“Sure, whatever is going to make you forgot about this faster,” said Green, making her way to the bar to place their order.

The energy between Hilda and Rosa was still uneasy by the time Green made it back with a tray of six golden colored shots. They were exceptionally pungent and made Hilda cringe as she gulped it down. Green’s face scrunched up as she drank as well but Rosa chugged the shot with no visible expression to indicate she experienced any bitterness, though Hilda was convinced that she was just doing a very impressive job of hiding it. The alcohol left an acidic sensation in Hilda’s mouth and when Green offered her another one she declined. Hilda swore she was already starting to feel buzzed and she wasn’t inclined to experience whatever it was burn down her throat again.

“How much alcohol is in these things?” said Hilda.

“I’m not sure. I told them to give us the strongest stuff they had. I didn’t realize they’d serve us gastric acid,” said Green.

“I’ll have another,” said Rosa.

“You can’t be serious? Did you just have the same thing that we had? How can you genuinely want to try another one?” said Hilda.

“I like it. Now, give me another one,” ordered Rosa.

“Whatever floats your boat. Here, they’re all yours,” said Green, handing Rosa the tray of drinks.

Rosa downed another shot. Her face adorned the same unshaken expression as last time but although it was hard to tell in the dark room, Hilda swore Rosa’s eyes had started to water. Then, to her disbelief, Hilda saw Rosa reach for yet another shot.

“Hey! What the hell are you trying to prove? Stop that, you’re going to get blitzed out of your mind!” said Hilda, grabbing Rosa’s wrist and stopping her from putting the drink to her lips.

“Why? You should be happy. You said it yourself: I’ve always been too reserved. Tonight I’ve decided to come out of my shell and cut loose. Now let go of me so I can drink,” said Rosa, pulling her arm away from Hilda while trying to wedge her shoulder in between her chest.

“Shut up! You’re just doing this to spite me. Now put the shot down,” said Hilda.

The two girls struggled but eventually Rosa broke free and quickly wolfed down both of the remaining shots before Hilda had a chance to retaliate. This time the potency of the drinks was too much for Rosa to stifle and her face twisted itself into an expression of anguish.

“Rosa?!” exclaimed Hilda, watching her friend cough and nearly hack up a lung. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I wasn’t trying to piss you off or anything, but you’re acting like an idiot. Cut it out!”

Rosa released a few more coughs before she was able to compose herself.

“Arceus, that stuff is vile! Okay, you’re right, I overreacted a little bit. I guess breaking in here and this stupidly loud music put me on edge. I still don’t like being pigeonholed though. I’m more than just some prude,” said Rosa.

“Well, if you’re going to try to prove me wrong by drinking yourself into oblivion every time I make a comment like that, I’ll be sure to watch my tongue,” said Hilda, taking a deep breath before continuing on. “But, again, I apologize. You know I didn’t mean to upset you. Now you better prepare yourself for when you start feeling those drinks because they’re probably going to hit you like a truck. I know you said you weren’t crazy about this club but we’re here now, so let’s do what Green said and start having some fun.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. And I’m sorry too. That was really childish of me to react like that. I should have handled it better,” said Rosa.

“Great. I’m glad you guys were able to settle whatever that thing was. Now can we finally start dancing or do I have to drag you two out there myself?” said Green.

Hilda and Rosa shook their heads and the three girls proceeded to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour had passed since the girls had consumed their drinks and the three of them had returned to the bar after dancing for the duration of the time. While Hilda wasn’t drunk by any means, the lone shot she took definitely made an impact on her. Her body felt slightly sluggish and she experienced a strong buzz in her brain, and judging by Green’s relaxed countenance, Hilda guessed she was feeling the same way. Rosa, on the other hand, was a clumsy, giggling mess; Hilda was surprised she could still stand upright. She had been fine until about thirty minutes ago when all four shots seemed to hit her at once. On the dance floor Rosa had been blundering and staggering about while attempting to grind her hips against anyone she could get her hands on. Most of the people were eager to dance with such an attractive girl until they realized exactly how sloshed she was. Hilda found it fun to watch the eager expressions of their faces transform to distress before her eyes as they struggled to free themselves from Rosa’s drunken clutches. Eventually it got to the point where Hilda was beginning to feel a little embarrassed for her friend, and so she and Green decided that they would take turns dancing with Rosa to prevent her from disturbing the other party goers. This turned into a surprisingly fun activity as the loss of Rosa’s inhibitions inspired her to lewdly release herself on the two girls: her hands fondling their way all over their bodies, sloppily smooching her lips against any inch of skin they came across, and uncoordinatedly rubbing her hips against them. Hilda and Green couldn’t help but laugh hysterically as Rosa hopelessly tried her best to act sexy and love up on the two of them in her stupefied state of mind. By the time the girls decided to take a break, the three of them had all been awkwardly dancing and grinding their bodies against each other at the same time, although Rosa was the only one who was trying to take it seriously.

The trio found three empty stools at the far end of the bar where they chose to sit down, Rosa nearly falling over as she attempted to place her rump on the seat.

“Woah, easy there Rosa,” said Hilda, with a chuckle.

Rosa muttered something but it was made inaudible by the blaring music.

“What did you say? You have to speak up,” said Hilda.

“I said-,” began Rosa, before interrupting herself with a fit of giggling. “I totally forgot what I said.”

All three girls laughed in unison at the remark.

“Oh my gosh, that was the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” said Green. “You girls are good company. I never thought I’d be so gracelessly molested on the dance floor and actually enjoy myself. Thanks for that, Rosa!”

“Anytime,” slurred Rosa.

Hilda was seated in between the two girls and turned to face Green.

“Thanks for helping me keep Rosa busy back there. I’m sure Rosa will appreciate it too when she wakes up tomorrow morning. I’ve never seen her like this before and she’ll probably be really embarrassed with herself when she realizes what happened, although I personally thought she was a trip,” said Hilda.

“Please, I should be thanking you two. Back at the pokecenter I got the feeling neither of you were too keen on coming out tonight, yet I insisted anyway. I know that you said you would have rather talked or checked out your pokedex or whatever stupid excuse you girls were trying to sell me so that the two of you could get it on in the bedroom, but I’m glad I decided to be selfish and persuade you both to come here,” said Green, shoot Hilda a cheeky smirk.

Hilda laughed.

“Oh, you devil! You knew?” said Hilda.

“It added up. Anyone who was even somewhat observant could have deciphered your real intentions.”

“Wow, I guess it was pretty obvious then, huh? I’m not going to lie, I was a little frustrated when you made it clear you weren’t going to be leaving us alone. I should probably be angry at you for playing us like that, but I’m not. I’m actually happy you had us come out with you.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet. Call it envy if you want, but I wasn’t about to let two beautiful girls have fun without me on my watch.”

“Oh, so you think we’re hot, do you? If you couldn’t get a piece of the action than no one was going to, I see how it is.”

“What can I say? I’m well aware I’m a selfish person. I don’t think it’s a bad thing though. It got the two of you here, didn’t it? And yes, I do think you two are hot,” said Green with a wink.

While Green was certainly a sketchy individual, Hilda couldn’t help but find the girl to be charming, the more she got to know her. She admired Green’s boldness and the way in which she didn’t seem to take anything too seriously. Green was also a lot of fun, and even the shameless way in which she divulged her thoughts about why she convinced Hilda and Rosa to come out with her made Hilda smile to herself. She wasn’t sure that she trusted Green yet but she definitely liked her. It didn’t hurt that she was easy on the eyes either. Her large breasts looked especially enticing at the moment and had Hilda been as drunk as Rosa she may have just reached out and grabbed them right then and there.

As Hilda’s gaze settled onto Green’s chest a pair of hands reached from behind her and started to fondle her own shapely breast, stirring Hilda away from her thoughts.

“Nice and soft,” sighed Rosa, barely loud enough for Hilda to make out.

“Rosa?! Knock it off! I don’t mind the special attention but we’re in public. Show some decency,” said Hilda.

“What’s the matter? Loosen up; don’t be so stiff,” said Rosa, continuing to play with Hilda’s knockers.

Green laughed.

“The tables have turned! Looks like you’re the prude now,” said Green.

“Please, don’t start with that again. There’s a difference between being prudish and being respectful. Now would you please stop it, Rosa?” said Hilda.

“Uh-uh, you know you like it. I wanted you all to myself hours ago. I’m not holding back any longer,” said Rosa, beginning to administer a series of kisses to Hilda’s neck.

While Hilda’s eyes nervously darted about to see if anyone was paying attention, her breathing began to grow heavier and, to her reluctance, she started to feel herself being swayed by Rosa’s lascivious advances. They were clumsy and vulgar; it was obvious to Hilda that Rosa was consumed with satisfying her own lust, but being the receiver of such unabashed yearning started to make Hilda’s body flush with heat. Her eyes began to glaze over and her vision steadied on Green, who was watching the scene before her with captivated eyes and a devilish grin on her face. She found herself returning Green’s smile with a naughty one of her own and Hilda started to gasp and moan seductively at each one of Rosa’s sloppy kisses, as if she were subconsciously trying to tease and arouse Green. As Hilda allowed herself to relish in the sensations Rosa was imposing on her, Rosa’s hands tugged down on her strapless dress, allowing Hilda’s breast to come jiggling out.

“Whoops,” said Rosa, before attacking Hilda’s neck with her lips again and molesting the now bare breasts with her hands.

Her own sudden nakedness alarmed Hilda for a moment and her eyes began to dance around her surroundings again. A group sitting at a nearby table had taken notice and were giggling and staring at her, while a bolder couple of girls were now standing only a few feet away, enraptured by what was taking place. Their eyes were glued at her buxom breasts being squeezed and smushed together, and Hilda noticed a bulge forming underneath one of the girl’s skirts. While at first Hilda felt uncomfortable being a part of such a lewd public display, she quickly began to enjoy being the center of attention, relishing in having so many eyes transfixed on her naked chest being assaulted. So captivated by all the gawking eyes was Hilda that she failed to notice Green had gotten up from her seat.

A hand had slipped its way up Hilda’s short dress and began to rub against her panties, which were already dampening. Hilda nearly squealed before she was interrupted by two full lips that pressed themselves against her own. When the kiss broke, Hilda saw that it was Green who delivered it, winking at her before kissing Hilda once again. Green kissed Hilda much more skillfully than Rosa, expertly moving her lips so that they massaged Hilda’s own, occasionally biting and pulling at them just hard enough so that the pain felt good, sending shivers down Hilda’s spine. The hand firmly rubbing along Hilda’s soaked panties felt wonderful and yet it made her pussy tremble for more. It was almost torture enduring Green’s fingers tending to her through the cloth when she wished Green would just rip her panties right off and start fucking her with her fingers. With the two girls’ lips and hands sending waves of pleasure through her body, all Hilda could do to urge them on was rock her hips deeper into Green’s hand and grab Rosa’s hands and press them harder into her chest.

Hilda felt the wet kisses that coated saliva all along her neck cease.

“What do you think you’re doing to Hilda, Green?” said Rosa.

Hilda and Green froze while locked in a kiss, before Green withdrew and answered Rosa.

“The same thing that you’re doing. Is there a problem?” said Green.

“Yeah, actually there is a problem,” said Rosa.

“I don’t understand. Hilda seems to be really enjoying it,” said Green.

“Well I’m not. Hilda’s mine, so buzz off,” spat Rosa.

A sigh released from Hilda’s mouth. Hilda forgot how Rosa had gotten jealous when she mentioned her sexual experience with Pyra last night, and now it was rearing its ugly head again. Apparently Rosa assumed they were in some sort of exclusive relationship, and while Hilda certainly had feelings for Rosa too, she was by no means ready for monogamy, especially when she was just thrust in the middle of a world where hot girls and pokemorphs craving for sex laid waiting for her around every corner. In Rosa’s drunken state things could escalate quickly if Hilda didn’t act fast, and she would have preferred it if all three of them could continue happily along together. Fortunately, an idea popped inside Hilda’s head. Hilda pulled Green close and whispered something into her ear which caused her to giggle and eye Rosa mischievously. Afterwards, Hilda removed Rosa’s hands from her breast and got up, moving her stool away before pushing Rosa’s chest with her hand, causing Rosa to stagger back into her seat.

“Hey!” yelped Rosa.

“I’m flattered you want me all to yourself, Rosa, but don’t tell me you’ve never fantasized about being with more than one girl before?” said Hilda, beginning to pull the strap to Rosa’s dress over her shoulder.

“Yeah, there’s no need to get upset. Hilda’s not the only one I have my eye on,” said Green, taking the other strap to Rosa’s dress and pulling it down with the rest of her dress, exposing her DD sized breast.

“H-hold on a second. I-I-I d-don’t-,” stammered Rosa, before Hilda quieted her with a deep kiss.

Hilda continued to massage Rosa’s lips while Green guided away Rosa’s pigtail and began to suck and nibble at her ear. Rosa’s breath tasted like alcohol and her lips quivered with each kiss Hilda applied. Despite Rosa’s lessened nerves, Hilda could sense that her friend was intimidated by the special attention she was getting. While Rosa’s lips still moved awkwardly, they were more timid than when they were pressing against Hilda’s neck and Rosa breathed short and desperate breathes, a contrast to the relaxed confidence she exuded just a minute before. However, as they continued, any resistance or jealousy Rosa had held onto eventually dissipated underneath the sensual spell Hilda and Green were casting on her.

Rosa allowed her hands to grip the front of the two girls’ dresses and tug them closer to her, and her once timid lips became reinvigorated with passion and desire as they began to smack loudly with Hilda’s. Eventually Green removed herself from Rosa’s ear and nudged her mouth in between Hilda and Rosa, inspiring the three girls to switch and exchange kisses with one another before Green and Rosa started sucking at each other’s lips exclusively.

Seeing Rosa kiss Green so agreeably caused Hilda to smirk.

 _“Wasn’t it only five minutes ago when you were ordering her to buzz off?”_ thought Hilda.

While the irony of the situation was certainly entertaining, Hilda’s eyes couldn’t break off from the two girls ravenously swapping spit, even as she travelled down Rosa’s body and pursed her lips over one of Rosa’s puffy pink nipples. It was still a surreal experience to see her best friend – who Hilda had always known to be so shy – possessed by lust. As she sucked and teased Rosa’s nipple with her tongue, Hilda started to fantasize about Rosa: the way Rosa’s hot, thick cock tasted on her cool, wet tongue, the overwhelming sensation of having it hit every cell along her pussy’s walls when Rosa filled her up, and even what it would look like to see Green’s nude form bent over, receiving the same savage fucking she received only the night before. A surge of pleasure swept through Hilda’s body as the lewd visualizations played inside her head and she nearly came right there in front of everyone.

Hilda placed her hand over Rosa’s crotch and felt her powerful cock standing erect, already trying to bust itself through Rosa’s cream colored dress, and started rubbing it through the material. Feeling a hand start caressing her dick, Rosa released a sultry groan and instinctively grinded her hips against it. If she had more willpower, maybe Hilda would have teased Rosa like this longer, but her desire was too strong and so Hilda hiked up the short cream dress higher and higher until Rosa’s shaft was able to pop freely out, having already forced its way through the panties that had unsuccessfully tried to contain it. Gripping the cock with her fingers, Hilda began to sensually stroke Rosa as she released Rosa’s tit from her mouth and dropped to her knees, so that her eyes were level with the proud, pulsating tower of flesh. From the base of Rosa’s pussy, Hilda ran her tongue slowly and deliberately up Rosa’s slit, across her clit, and up the length of her shaft until her tongue flickered teasingly over the tip of Rosa’s head for a few seconds before puckering her lips around the cock and plunging as much of it as she could take inside her mouth.

As Hilda steadily pumped Rosa’s cock with her mouth, she let her tongue flicker from side to side underneath the base of the shaft. Gauged by the shivers that tickled her tongue and the sticky pre-cum that she elicited from Rosa, Hilda sensed that her friend was appreciating her technique. She increased the tempo, bobbing her head more vigorously and forcing her tongue to whip side to side at an even more rapid pace, and was rewarded with a lusty whimper from Rosa that sent goose bumps along Hilda’s skin as she heard it. While Hilda danced her tongue along the head of Rosa’s shaft, someone pried the cock away from her clutches. Turning to her left, Hilda saw Green had also gotten to her knees and was working her lips along Rosa’s thickness while seductively eyeing Hilda as her head moved up and down.

Hilda greeted Green by removing her dress and undoing her bra until both articles of clothing fell on top of Green’s lap, leaving her naked aside from her boots, gloves, and panties. While Green wasn’t as well-endowed as Hilda, or even Rosa, she was by no means petite and her attractive form caused Hilda to admire her naked figure for a few moments before looking up at Rosa, who was staring back at her between winced eyelids. Hilda shot Rosa a teasing smile before yanking her cock out of Green’s mouth and giving a long, slow lick along the base of it. She was immediately joined by Green and the two girls lapped their tongues over Rosa’s shaft, exploring every inch of the spit shined cock before letting their tongues dance with each other over Rosa’s swollen head. The two girls joined in a long, wet kiss before Hilda puckered her lips over Rosa’s cock again and Green’s lips pressed against the side of the uncovered base of the shaft, working her mouth along it in sync with Hilda’s movements, all the while the two girls’ lust craved eyes stared into Rosa’s.

The stimulation between having her sucked off by two pairs of lips and watching Hilda and Green enthusiastically devour her throbbing cock was too much for Rosa to bear, and her cock started to squirm and twitch inside Hilda’s mouth. Sensing she was about to blow, Hilda let Rosa’s shaft pop out of her mouth and used her hand to jerk Rosa off, quickly pushing her over the edge. Both Hilda and Green pressed their tongues to Rosa’s head at the same time, just as the first glob of cum came shooting out. Rosa released a loud, trembling moan as the two girls battled with their tongues over each gush of spunk that exploded from her cock, greedily lapping up any remnants that oozed from her dick’s tip or splattered on each other’s cheeks and lips. With splats of cum still stuck to their faces, Hilda and Green eventually forwent eating up all of Rosa’s spunk and began making out with each other while swapping the cum they still held in their mouths between each other. As she watched Hilda and Green exchange her seed, back and forth, Rosa basked in the afterglow of her orgasm while her dick remained fully erect, showing no signs of going limp.

After finally swallowing the last glop of Rosa’s cum with a satisfying _gulp_ , Hilda broke her kiss with Green and turned to face Rosa.

“That was really good,” was all Rosa could muster between weighted breaths.

“Wow! Talk about endurance. You’re still up after all that?” said Hilda.

“Well, that just means Hilda and I have more work to do,” said Green, turning to Hilda and smiling.

Hilda giggled.

“I guess so,” said Hilda.

“Wait, can’t we take break? I’m starting to feel dizzy,” uttered Rosa before squealing as Green and Hilda dragged her down to the bar’s cold floor.

They lied Rosa down on her back and Green straddled her, placing her hips over Rosa’s groin.

“Don’t worry, we’re not expecting you to do much. Just relax and enjoy licking Hilda’s tasty pussy. I’ll take care of the rest,” said Green, pushing her panties to the side while dropping her hips and letting Rosa’s cock spear her lips.

Hilda noticed Green’s eyes wince as she gradually let her pussy accommodate Rosa’s impressive girth. She remembered the initial discomfort she felt when Rosa penetrated her and Hilda knew it would take a bit before Green would be able to get used to Rosa’s size. At least Green had control over how much and how fast she would take it, a luxury not afforded to Hilda the previous night. As she watched Rosa’s cock slowly disappear inside Green, Hilda removed her heels and panties and hiked up her skirt before mounting Rosa, pressing her sex against Rosa’s waiting lips.

Craving to release some of the tantalizing sensations of having Green’s tight pussy pump along her sensitive cock, Rosa started working her tongue along Hilda’s slit in wild, uncoordinated motions, having no prejudice as to what part of Hilda’s pussy she attacked. The slippery tongue’s aggressive onslaught made Hilda’s body shudder and she could feel her cunny swell and burn hotter with each lashing. Hilda had gotten so turned on from the double blow job her and Green gave Rosa that having her pussy finally pleasured like this made her thighs start to quiver and coaxed a breathy moan from her lips. As she sunk her hips deeper into Rosa’s pretty face, Hilda looked around the room and was shocked by her findings.

A huge crowd surrounded the girls while Hilda and Green were preoccupied sucking Rosa’s cock. There must have been over a hundred girls mesmerized by the show Hilda and her friends were putting on. Most were simply gawking at them, but some were filming the activity with their Xtransceivers and a few were even pleasuring themselves, some subtly while others were flagrantly masturbating with their genitalia exposed. Though the massive amount of onlookers surprised Hilda, she was too far along to worry about being embarrassed at this point and was confident enough in the attention to shoot a seductive wink at one of the woman who was filming Hilda while simultaneously fingering herself. One person had caught Hilda’s attention though, if only for a moment. A tall woman with long, dark green hair had also been staring along with the onlookers, but something about her energy felt different. Hilda didn’t feel as though as she was getting off on her and her friends so much as she was studying them. Her piercing red eyes are what initially captured Hilda and the longer she looked at her, the more curious Hilda had become as to who she was. However, Hilda quickly forgot about the mysterious woman when she felt Rosa’s tongue slithering against her anus.

Rosa’s wet tongue rimming her asshole nearly caused Hilda to squeal. The feeling of someone orally indulging in her ass was completely new to her and caught her off guard. At first it felt weird and numb but as Rosa continued and the shock started to die down, Hilda found herself grinding her ass harder against Rosa’s mouth in order to illicit deeper pleasures from her. Soon, Rosa was digging her fingers into Hilda’s soft backside and vigorously licking and slurping at her pink flower and when Rosa finally penetrated her asshole with her tongue, Hilda responded with a pleased gasp and began to rub her fingers against her clit in order to heighten her already rocketing desire.

Although the intoxicating pleasure that was being so aggressively administered to her felt like it was making Hilda teeter on the brink of unconsciousness, she remained mostly present and her eyes focused on Green again. A contrast from the careful way in which she was previously acclimating herself to Rosa’s thickness, Green was now expertly riding Rosa, leaning back slightly and bucking her hips while slipping her cunny up and down Rosa’s shaft, taking the entirety of her length again and again. Hilda and Green’s eyes locked onto each other’s lust stricken faces and stared at one another, each attentively watching the other’s face twitch and contort with every searing wave of passion that was shot through their sensuous forms. As if reading each other’s minds, both of the girls leaned in together at once and fervently started to pull, suck, and bite at the other’s lips.

With each attack Green inflicted unto her lips, Hilda’s sex burned with greater and greater intensity until she felt her whole lower body begin to quiver. Green continued to grind her hips into Rosa as she kissed Hilda while her shaking lips and tremulous moans signaled to Hilda that her body was also overcoming with carnal heat. At this moment, Rosa had started to tongue Hilda’s pussy as she slipped a finger inside of her ass and began to rabidly fuck her. Between the dual pleasures Rosa was mercilessly exacting on her and Green’s ravenous assault on her lips, the heat building inside her core made Hilda feel like she was on fire and she wasn’t able to contain it any longer.

Arching her back and breaking away from Green’s lips, Hilda’s mouth became agape as if she was about to scream; however, not a noise came out. The ecstasy was so overwhelming, Hilda was made speechless. Instead, the devastating pleasure was released in other ways, sending shocks and tremors through her spine and legs that made her whole body jolt and vibrate. Her body was already drenched in sweat but as the paralyzing lust exploded inside her body, Hilda felt as though she was dripping so excessively that she could fill an empty bucket in seconds. Oblivious to her, a trickle of girl cum had in fact dribbled down unto Rosa’s still active tongue and was eagerly sopped up. 

Hilda felt like the frightening bliss she experienced would die down at any moment. _Surely it was impossible to feel this euphoric for this long_ , she thought, but as one wave subsided, another would surge through her veins in a seemingly perpetual tide of orgasms. It felt so good it scared Hilda, and if she could scream she might have screamed for Rosa to stop by now. As if on cue, Hilda felt Rosa’s finger and tongue withdraw from her and watched as Rosa hands gripped onto Green’s waist, as if to plunge Green deeper along her shaft.

A series of heavy breaths was felt against her pussy as Hilda let her arms and hands fall back to the floor behind her for support, so that she could watch the scene unfold before her without dissolving onto the ground. Green’s steady pumping had ceased and she was instead slowly grinding her cunny into Rosa with her cock still filling her walls. When Hilda noticed Rosa’s hips start to push up slightly, further into Green, Green’s chest heaved proudly and a long, sweet moan escaped her lips. Rosa continued to rock her hips into Green like this before eventually she subsided, and Hilda could no longer feel Rosa’s heavy breath against her. Green fluttered her eyes and sighed contently as she smiled, before removing herself from Rosa, letting a large stream of cum seep from between her lips.

As Green composed herself and her eyes focused on Hilda, she giggled and crawled over to her, pressing her lips into Hilda’s ear when she reached her.

“You look like you just had a near-death experience,” whispered Green.

“It certainly felt like something close,” said Hilda.

Green chuckled before nibbling tenderly on the outline of Hilda’s ear. The gentle nipping felt lovely, and Hilda sighed as she indulged in the tiny pleasures Green was giving her; much more manageable than the monstrous ecstasy that she experienced only seconds ago. Hilda’s eyes closed and her mind started to drift off to some place of tranquility when a powerful voice boomed, surprising Hilda and sending a shockwave up her spine.

“That’s enough,” it said.

Hilda’s eyes shot open and frantically looked about the bar to see where the voice had come from. In spite of the pounding music, the voice rang loud and clear, seemingly coming from inside Hilda’s head rather than somewhere external. The sight of Green and the other club goers twisting their heads signified to Hilda that it wasn’t just her and that she hadn’t been hallucinating. Eventually Hilda’s searching eyes fixed on the woman she had seen before, the one with the long green hair. She looked poised and was the only person Hilda noticed that did not seem taken by surprise.

“Come with me,” the woman said.

“Who are you?” asked Hilda.

“I’m the owner of this club. Now take your friends and follow me. You’ve put on enough of a show.”

Once she said this, the woman turned and walked through the crowd, heading towards the hallway in which Hilda and her friends had entered.

“I hate when people tell me what to do, but I got to admit, she’s a little intimidating. We should listen to her,” said Hilda.

“Yeah, she’s scary,” said Green. “Well, we can’t say we didn’t have our fun and I’m tuckered out anyway. C’mon Rosa, get up and let’s head back to the pokecenter so we can get some sleep…Rosa?”

The two girls turned down to look at Rosa, who was still lying underneath Hilda. She had passed out.

“Arceus,” sighed Hilda as Green started to laugh.

Hilda lifted herself out from over Rosa and knelt by the side of her head.

“Wake up, Rosa! We have to get going now,” shouted Hilda.

There was no response.

“Rosa!”

There was still no response.

Hilda squished Rosa’s cheeks together and started vigorously shaking her head.

“This is what happens when you drink too much, you idiot! Now wake up!”

This also had no effect and only served in making Green laugh harder at the two girls.

Finally Hilda slapped Rosa firmly across the face, successfully causing Rosa to stir.

Rosa lifted her head with her eyes still shut.

“Ouch,” she uttered, before relaxing her head to floor and drifting off again.

Green was dying now and Hilda couldn’t help but laugh as well. When the two girls regained their composure - Green taking a fair amount of time longer than Hilda - they dressed themselves and helped get Rosa decent before unsuccessfully trying to lift her off the ground. After several futile attempts, they resorted to simply dragging her along the floor by her arms.

The girls made it down the hallway and eventually reached the owner, who was standing in front of the same doorway they broke in through earlier.

“This way,” she said, opening the door and gesturing outside.

Hilda and Green continued to drag Rosa along as they walked. When they reached the door, the woman stopped the two girls with a wave of her hand.

“What do you two plan on doing about your friend,” she said, nodding at Rosa.

“Well, I figured we’d call a cab and figure it out once we get to the pokecenter,” said Hilda.

“Uh-huh,” uttered the woman. “You know pokecenter’s have a curfew right? It’s almost one in the morning, they’re closed at this hour.”

“Seriously?!” exclaimed Hilda and Green in unison.

“Damn, what are we going to do? I guess we could get a hotel room. I wonder if any of them would help us with Rosa?” said Hilda.

The woman eyed the two girls before sighing.

“Relax, I’ll help you two out. Hold on, let me call the emergency line to the pokecenter,” said the woman, pulling her Xtranseiver towards her head and punching in a few buttons.

“Hello? This is Sabrina…yes, hi. I have a favor to ask. I’ve got three friends staying with you that are out beyond curfew, can you have someone meet them out front in about thirty minutes and let them in?...Cool. One more thing: can you have them bring out a stretcher?...No, no one is injured. One of them is knocked out cold though…Yes, I know…Great, thanks a lot.”

Hilda stared at Sabrina quizzically for a moment before speaking.

“How did you manage that? Who are you?”

“Let’s just say being a gym leader has its perks,” said Sabrina, smiling for the first time since Hilda had seen her.

“Wow, you’re a gym leader? That’s so cool! But you’re not the gym leader in Viridian. That’s Giovanni, I think,” said Hilda.

“You mean Giovanna,” corrected Green.

“What? Oh…oh! Right, Giovanna. I meant to say that. Anyway, if you’re not the gym leader here, what are you doing in Viridian City?”

“Like I said before, I’m the owner of this club. My gym is in Saffron, I’m just away on some business here. But that’s enough about me. You girls need to get out of my club. Your antics back there could get me in a lot of trouble. Aside from a few sanctioned pokemon battles, all forms of public sex are against the law within city limits. I don’t want any of you ever coming back here again. You’re all officially on the black list for Club Psycho, and trust me, I’ll know if you sneak in again.” Sabrina said, shooting Green a stern look.

Green smiled sheepishly and nervously started to pick at her fingernails.

“Sorry, that was my fault,” said Green.

“Wait, how did you know we snuck in?” said Hilda.

“That’s not your problem. Now, leave. I’ll handle getting the cab to pick you up. It’ll meet you out front within the next fifteen minutes,” said Sabrina.

“Wait, before we leave, I want to thank you for handling this so well. I’m sorry for what we did and we probably don’t deserve you going out of your way to help us like you have. One thing’s bothering me though. You were watching us well before you stopped us back there. I saw you. Why didn’t you stop us sooner?”

 Sabrina paused for a moment before a smile crept on her face again.

“To be honest, I was enthralled by the show you three were putting on. I’ve never had anyone have sex in my club before, well not so publically, anyway. If it weren’t illegal, I wouldn’t have had a problem with it. It was actually rather stimulating!”

Hilda chuckled at the way in which Sabrina answered her. It sounded as if she were pleasantly surprised that she had experienced arousal.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it,” said Hilda.

“Yes, another thing though. I have a strange feeling about you three,” said Sabrina, before pausing. “We will meet again.”

“Okay?” said Hilda.

“I know that was cryptic. Even I don’t know what that means, but I can assure you that destiny will bring us together again for some purpose. Now, at last, be gone. I’ve spent more time than I intended dealing with you three,” said Sabrina, guiding the trio through the door.

When Hilda and Green finally dragged Rosa through the doorway, Sabrina poked her head out before departing.

“Take care of your friend and if you ever find yourself in Saffron City, come find me,” said Sabrina.

After the door shut behind Sabrina, Hilda sighed and collapsed on the concrete next to Rosa, who was still asleep and drooling slightly from the corner of her mouth.

“What a night. I guess I have you to thank for everything that happened, huh?” said Hilda.

Green smiled and settled herself down beside Hilda, cozying herself up next to her.

“My intention was to get in the club, drink, and dance. The exhibitionism and getting kicked out by the weird gym leader was not part of the plan. Though I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it. I’ve never even fantasized about having sex in public before, but now I may just be tempted to do it again…with the right company,” said Green, nuzzling her face into Hilda’s cheek.

Hilda turned to face Green and the two girls began to softly kiss each other for a few moments before Hilda stopped to speak.

“As nice as this is, we should get going. We need to make sure we’re out front when the cab arrives and we have some precious cargo that gets to find a bed soon,” said Hilda, reaching behind her and patting Rosa’s tummy.

“Of course; to be continued in our bed tonight,” said Green, raising herself off the ground and extending her hand towards Hilda.

“Our bed? I’m not sure Rosa would appreciate it if she woke up and found us sleeping together. You know how jealous she was earlier when she realized you were kissing me, and she won’t be so easy to pacify when she’s sober,” said Hilda, grabbing onto Green’s hand and rising up from the ground.

“Nonsense, do you really think she’ll be waking up before us?” said Green.

Hilda stared at Rosa for a moment. Not only was she drooling, but she had also started to snore.

“Well, she did get a head start,” said Hilda.

Green rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, I’m not trying to be exclusive. She can join us too! We can be making out and she could be providing the soundtrack. The sound of drunken snores is the perfect complement to any romantic evening, you know?”

Hilda laughed.

“We can figure it out when we get back. Now let’s try pulling her up again, I don’t want to drag her through the concrete if we don’t have to.”

The two girls struggled but eventually they were able to prop Rosa’s arms over their shoulders and hoist her up. They sluggishly made their way down the alley towards the front of the club as the tips of Rosa’s wedges dragged against the concrete as they walked.

 


	7. Viridian Forest 5/23/06 7:57pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Pairing: Officer Jenny/Lots of Beedrill
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains non-con and mind control.
> 
> Updated double warning because it completely slipped my mind: While not in anyway related to the sex scene, this chapter will contain death and gore. Nothing too graphic but it's there and I completely forgot to warn those who might be squeamish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! And just a day before Christmas Eve! With 174 kudos!? What-what?? That puts us in the top 20 of pokemon fandom related works! Thank you all so much for supporting this fic and futa in general! I know high kudos isn't always indicative of quality but it still means a lot :) 
> 
> I hope you all like this one! This was my first time writing non-con and it was a little out of my comfort zone, but I guess I kind of set myself up to include it when I made it so there were rapey pokemon in my universe. Let me know what you think! Oh, and as always please kudos and comment if you enjoy! I love comments!
> 
> I could have panned this out quicker but I was having too much fun RPing! If anyone is interested in RPing with me I have an F-list account and would love to play, especially if it includes one of my story's characters! Send a message through my comments or my fanfiction account if you found me through there! Okay, RP plug over.
> 
> Also, I just want to let you all know that I'm going ahead and changing all the chapter titles to locations, dates and times. I have an unbelievably hard time coming up with chapter titles and I figure it also serves as a good way to keep people on track as this story has and will continue to chronologically flip-flop.

It was dusk and the nervous feeling in Officer Jenny’s gut was growing stronger with every beam of sunlight that slipped beyond the horizon. Her sisters were still missing and the little light afforded to her in the dense forest would soon be gone, leaving her and her growlithe, Penny, to continue their search in pure darkness.

Over the last few days a disconcerting number of reports of missing peoples had started to phone in at the Viridian Forest Ranger Center Jenny and her sisters were stationed at. It wasn’t uncommon for people to go missing in the forest and in most cases they would either be lost or captured by a pokemon who hadn’t learned to respect the rangers’ authority yet. However, in Jenny’s short tenure as a ranger she and her sisters had never been unable to locate a person who had gone missing in the forest they protected. Although Jenny was still a rookie, most of her sisters that she worked with each had years of experience and knew the forest well. Their pokemon were strong too - their force made nearly entirely out of growlithes and arcanines due to their type advantage to bugs and their heightened sense of smell, which came in handy during rescues. But with all this in mind, it made the rangers’ current inability to find the numerous missing people very perplexing.

Today’s events had set things over the edge though. The numerous people the rangers were enlisted to find were still lost without a trace but now all ten of Jenny’s sisters were too. The rangers decided the night prior that they would pair up and perform a thorough search of the forest and at the crack of dawn each of Jenny’s sisters departed in hopes of finding at least a clue as to what was happening. Being the rookie, Jenny was left at the Ranger Center to take calls and oversee business there. They all agreed to be back thirty minutes before sundown, but as the sun began its descent and the time in which they were supposed to regroup approached and passed, not one had returned. Jenny even attempted to connect with each of their radios, but the only response she received was white noise.

Now she was desperately searching through the woods herself, praying that she would find some sign of her missing sisters before darkness could completely overtake the forest.

“We should head back now. I’m worried about them too, but pretty soon we’ll be as good as blind. We shouldn’t be searching out here alone in the first place. They’re all missing too, and if something happened to them, the same thing could happen to us. Let’s call for backup and try again when we have a larger party,” said Penny, brushing a low hanging branch out of her way as she continued to press through the forest’s growth.

“I know but…let’s try not to think like that. Let’s keep it up for just two more minutes. I know it seems hopeless right now but I’m still holding out that we find one of them, at least” said Jenny.

Penny nodded her head and the pair continued to aimlessly wander through the forest. Two minutes turned to ten minutes and finally Penny had to physically grab Jenny by her shoulders in order to get her to stop searching. It was getting darker much more quickly now and at this point they would have to spend at least part of their journey back to the center under the night sky. Penny was able to persuade Jenny this time, but just as the two were about to take their first steps back a strong wind blew through the area, carrying the various scents of the forest along with it.

Penny froze in her tracks and began to sniff the air with her short muzzle.

“I smell one of ours. It’s Vanessa, the arcanine belonging to the oldest,” said Penny, suddenly pausing.

As Penny continued to sniff the air, a terrified expression overtook her face.

“What’s wrong,” said Jenny.

“Blood,” said Penny. “Come on! We’ve got to hurry!”

With that, Penny went dashing back in the direction they had initially been heading. Jenny did her best to keep up but Penny was running at a speed she didn’t know her growlithe possessed, and this was despite the difficult terrain of the forest. Although unable to reach Penny’s pace, Jenny was running faster than she had have ever ran as well. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and although she didn’t dare admit it to herself, she instinctively knew what the dreadful outcome of their discovery would already be.

Eventually Jenny lost sight of Penny and did her best to trace the trail her pokemon left behind. Jenny thought she had completely lost her when the sound of a gut-wrenching howl filled the air. It seemed to come from behind a thick row of trees she was fast approaching and as Jenny slipped past the trees she came into a small clearing.

Strewn about the grass were the burnt corpses of a dozen or so beedrill and Penny, hunched over the lifeless body of an arcanine while crying. The smell of burnt flesh and blood was still fresh and so poignant that the odor nearly forced Jenny to vomit. Somehow Jenny was able to stifle the urge and walked over to Vanessa’s carcass. Had her face not been untouched, Jenny wouldn’t have been able to identify the mangled body. Blood covered the majority of Vanessa’s fur and the stab wounds that punctured her skin were so many, it was impossible to count them.

“How could this happen? Pokemon aren’t supposed to use deadly force like this,” whispered Jenny.

Penny continued to howl and cry, and had Jenny not been so shocked she would have likely joined her. Instead she left Penny to grieve over her companion alone and listlessly walked about the other corpses, trying to piece together what had happened. Though she was relieved to find that her oldest sister was not amongst the bodies, it disturbed her to think about where she might have been. Jenny hoped that she was able to escape, but if she had, the first place she would have ran to was the ranger center; it was more likely she had been captured and taken. While it was common for wild pokemon to capture and enslave humans to satisfy their sexual needs, they never resorted to deadly force. Long ago they might have, but Jenny had never heard of a pokemon killing another in her life time. Also, the number of beedrill that attacked Vanessa must have been massive. Jenny counted sixteen bodies altogether and there had to have been much more during the initial assault. Yes, sometimes wild pokemon could be organized but the beedrill of the forest typically minded their business as long as the boundaries of their territory were respected. An attack of this large scale coupled with the violence and all the missing people…Jenny sensed there was something sinister about whatever was going on.

Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Jenny failed to notice a buzzing noise that had replaced the familiar symphony of the forest. It intensified with each second that passed, growing louder and more consuming until finally it reached Jenny’s ears, causing her heart to sink into her stomach. Immediately she turned and ran to Penny, who was still sobbing over Vanessa’s body.

“Penny, they’re coming! We have to run!” screamed Jenny, yanking Penny from off the ground.

Between her cries and the sensory overload from the scent of all the corpses, it took a moment for Penny to come to and react to Jenny’s urgency, but finally she was able to identify the unnerving drone of buzzes as well. The two darted off towards the edge of the clearing nearest to them but as they ran something caught Penny’s attention, making her stop in her tracks. Jenny nearly continued along before she noticed Penny freeze in the corner of her eye and looked to see what had paralyzed her.

Quickly descending upon them was a large platoon of beedrill. Though it was night and the slim crescent of the moon scarcely revealed the outline of their forms, the sea of menacing, glowing red eyes let Jenny know they could not have been much more than one hundred feet away. Jenny could feel the paralyzing fear began to stiffen her joints but she managed to will her mind from turning her body into a statue.

“Come on!” shouted Jenny, taking Penny by the hand and dragging her back the opposite way.

Hand in hand, Jenny and Penny made it out of the clearing and into the forest. Although she dared not look back, Jenny could hear the sound of the beedrill grow louder and louder, until she was sure they were flying right next to her ears. The duo pushed through low hanging branches and jumped over logs but it was almost impossible to see in the dense forest now and before long Jenny tripped over a root and fell hard to the ground, breaking her hand from Penny’s grasp. As Penny turned back in an attempt rescue her friend, she saw that the swarm of red eyes was so close; the beedrill would be upon them in seconds.

“Go! If you’re caught, no one will be able to save us. Run!” shouted Jenny.

Penny hesitated before instincts took over and she continued to run, leaving her master behind.

A few beedrill continued to give chase to Penny, but the majority swarmed over Jenny’s body. Jenny winced and shrieked as she felt a multitude of hands grip and pull at her body, but to her surprise they did not inflict her any harm. The beedrill propped her up and forced her hands behind her back, binding them together with a couple string shots before doing the same to her ankles, leaving her completely immobilized. Jenny tried to struggle and break free but her efforts were fruitless, and soon she felt her body being lifted up and cradled in the arms of one of the beedrill before eventually taking flight. Soon Jenny was hovering a few yards above the trees as her and a company of other beedrill fluttered towards…somewhere.

“Where are you taking me?” Jenny asked, her voice trembling.

The pair of red eyes looked down at her and responded.

“To our master.”

 

* * *

 

 

While it was hard to determine where her captors had brought her to in the darkness, once they carried her inside Jenny was able to deduce from the glowing honeycomb dotted walls and the sweet smell of honey that she was now in the beedrill’s hive. The yellow glow from the honeycomb illuminated the area so effectively, it was as if it were daytime and Jenny had to keep her eyes squinted for a few moments before they were able to adjust to the light. She was able to see the beedrill clearly now; Jenny had only seen a handful of beedrill during her tenure as a ranger, and never this closely. Though they were hidden at the moment, each beedrill possessed two retractable sword-like stingers that would spring from their wrists when readying for battle. Glossy black chitin covered their legs and arms, making it appear as though they were wearing thigh high fuck-me-boots and long gloves that ended at their triceps. On their upper backs were two large pairs of translucent insect wings and a small black and yellow striped abdomen resided just above their tailbones. Their bodies and faces were covered in short yellow fuzz and poking out from the top of their heads were two black antennas. Most of the beedrill had long shiny black hair but Jenny spotted at least one redhead in the company that guarded her, and each had a mostly human face as well, save for their solid red eyes and black lips. Each of their nipples and vaginal lips were black too and for those who were hermaphrodites, they bore smooth yellow penises with black colored heads. Had she not been terrified for her life, Jenny would have probably thought the beedrill a rather pretty and exotic species.

The hive must have been massive. Jenny was carried through so many twisting staircases and winding hallways, she doubted she’d ever be able to find her way back out even had she somehow managed an escape. Finally her captors led her into a large, circular room. It was in the same style as the rest of the hive with yellow walls and wooden floors, but at the far end of the room was a set of stairs that lead to a platform where a grandiose, expertly crafted wooden throne resided. Jenny was able to make out a beedrill with sleek, black clothes sitting atop it and another between her legs that looked like it was kneeling before her.

Though Jenny couldn’t see the kneeling beedrill’s face, it wasn’t hard to deduce that she was performing fellatio. She was bobbing her head and slurping loudly, and as Jenny was taken closer to the two beedrill she was able to identify the one giving head as the queen of the hive. Along with her ass-length wavy crimson hair, the beedrill’s figure was so voluptuous it was almost cartoonish, and her abdomen didn’t have a stinger and was bigger and longer than any of the other beedrill. This puzzled Jenny; though the queen would regularly have sex with her subordinates, beedrill were very reverential of their hierarchy and the queen would never level her status by kneeling before anyone, much less let someone sit on her throne. Jenny studied the beedrill that was receiving head now. She had cropped pure black hair and her eyes were glazed over as she stared at the queen’s luscious lips, dipping and rising along her shaft. She was the only beedrill Jenny had noticed that was wearing clothes: A tight fitting black leather tube top and matching pants, with her black chitin covered feet serving as her boots. Also, on the beedrill’s forehead was a sort of metal tiara that appeared as if it were embedded into her skin, with a single amethyst jewel centered at its crest.

While Jenny gazed at the mysterious beedrill and tried to decipher who she might be, she almost didn’t notice a human sized mechanical tower at the side of the stairs leading up to the throne. It produced a soothing hum and a silver orb crowned its top, which occasionally radiated a soft, purple glow. Something was very peculiar about the scene but before she was allowed much time to speculate, Jenny was thrown onto the floor at the foot of the throne’s stairs.

“Master, we captured another one,” said one of Jenny’s captors.

The beedrill they called master lifted her gaze for a moment and steadied her eyes on Jenny.

“Just a moment, I’m almost finished.”

The beedrill’s eyes returned to her cock and her chest began to heave more dramatically as she neared her climax. Soon the beedrill lifted her hips off the throne and began to unleash her load between the queen’s lips. Her hips convulsed as each surge of seed sputtered out of her tip and into the queen’s warm wet mouth before she eventually finished and propped each of her feet on the queen’s shoulders.

“Done!” said the beedrill, kicking her legs out and sending the queen tumbling down the wooden stairs. Jenny watched the queen bounce off each step before she eventually landed to the floor with a soft thud only a few feet away from where she knelt.

 “That never gets old. Sorry for making you wait. So they caught another ranger, did they? What are you the tenth one? The eleventh? Had they caught you a few hours earlier you wouldn’t have missed your sisters.”

“What? Who are you? What did you do to my sisters?” shouted Jenny.

The beedrill smiled.

“I’ll get to that, just hold on a moment, please,” said the beedril before turning her head towards the queen. “Honey? Could you climb back up here? My cock’s getting a little cold.”

On command, the queen silently rose from off the ground and began to walk back up the stairs she had just fallen down. When she reached the top, she shifted her hind abdomen to the side and impaled her pussy on the seated beedrill’s still erect cock.

The beedrill released a satisfied sigh as she reached her arm around the queen’s body and squeezed one of her hand-filling breasts.

“Mmmm, much better.”

If Jenny was terrified before she was even more so now. The scene before her was as if it were derived from some creepy porn movie. Aside from the one beedrill currently groping the queen’s breast, each of the others were so emotionless and obedient, they reminded Jenny of robots. Even the queen of the hive willingly let herself be touched and penetrated by the same pokemon who had just kicked her down a small flight of stairs.

Cold sweat dripped from Jenny’s forehead as she anticipated that she would also be turned into a mindless drone - or worse - and struggled in an attempt to free herself from her binds, only managing to tip herself off balance and fall face first to the floor instead.

The beedrill on the throne chuckled.

“That won’t do you any good. I promise you that any opportunity you had to escape perished once you were brought here. My name is Striker, but you will soon call me master. As for your sisters, don’t worry your little head. They’re just fine; in fact, you’ll be seeing them very soon!”

Jenny managed to prop herself back on her knees and look at Striker. The hopelessness of her situation finally struck and she began to cry. While Jenny was still perplexed as to what Striker was doing or how or why she did it, she was already sure her intentions were malicious and Jenny knew that her fate was completely in the beedrill’s hands. Her only sliver of hope rested in Penny, and she couldn’t even guarantee she was still alive. As Jenny continued to cry, Striker mockingly attempted to shush her like a mother would her baby.

“Hey there, don’t be sad. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Some of your sisters were crying just like you were, shouting things like ‘Why are you doing this to us?’ or ‘Why did you kill our pokemon?’ but now they are peaceful little puppets of mine – cool as cucumbers. Even some of their pokemon made it with them! I actually would have much rather taken the whole lot of them alive had some of the more beastly ones not posed such a threat to our hive here. You understand, don’t you?”

Hearing Striker speak to her so callously only made the tears run faster down Jenny’s cheeks and she began to sob and wail wildly, like a frightened child.

Striker feigned disappointment by placing a hand to her forehead and sighing, though a sadistic grin revealed that she was reveling in Jenny’s misery.

“Dear, please try and pull yourself together. You’re supposed to be a ranger, aren’t you? Could have fooled me - right now you’re closer to a blubbering babe than anything else. You should be ashamed of yourself, sniveling like that. It’s beginning to give me a headache and now I think it’s time for baby to suck on her pacifier.”

Jenny quelled her cries when she heard Striker speak that last part. Something about the way she said it had her heart skip a beat and made her stomach become unsettled and queasy. Apparently Striker had noticed the uncomfortable change that took over Jenny as she let out a hearty laugh, which made Jenny cringe.

“Now then, it looks like it’s time for some more fun! Normally I’d participate too but tending to all of yours sisters before left me feeling _pretty_ exhausted.”

Striker moved her hand from her face and gestured to the group of beedrill standing behind Jenny.

“Indoctrinate her. Oh, and put on a good show for me, will you?”

Six of the guards descended upon Jenny and began to rip and tear away at her clothing. Her ranger hat was knocked across the room and her shirt, bra, and jacket had soon turned to tattered rags. With her breasts now exposed, three of the beedrill moved to her cargo shorts and began to pull them apart until a loud rip echoed through the room. Two Beedrill began to tug away at her hiking boots and socks until only her panties obstructed Jenny’s body from near complete nudity, which were stretched until they were peeled off her waist.

Though Jenny wanted to desperately run or fight or scream, she was so overtaken with fear that all she could do was tremble as her clothes were shredded into skimpy strands within seconds. Jenny was breathing so vigorously she swore she was about to pass out; she almost wished she had, knowing what was about to ensue. She counted at least eight beedrill circled in front of her, rapidly stroking their cocks to full growth or fingering their pussies to higher arousal, and there were surely more out of her sight that were doing the same. While the fact that her body was about to be abused by all these beedrill was disturbing enough, what distressed Jenny even more was how, even now, their faces were expressionless and desolate.

Jenny gasped as she felt someone grip her hips and penetrate her core. Their thrusts were rapid and harsh, pushing as far into Jenny as they could and making her ass slap against their waist with every push. It hurt her and Jenny opened her mouth to shout, but was quelled as a black and yellow cock was forced into her mouth. The beedrill before Jenny was fucking her mouth just as savagely as the one behind her, extracting glugs and slurps each time it speared her throat, and as they continued Jenny could feel the other beedrill begin to grope and stroke her body. It seemed like no inch of her skin was left untouched as fingers traced along her neck, against her spine, and along the smooth skin of her toned belly. Jenny’s shapely thighs were firmly grasped and massaged, and her modest tits were also caressed. It felt as though a thousand hands were catering to every one of Jenny’s most sensitive areas and to her shock, Jenny heard a pleasant groan escape from her cock filled lips.

Another pair of hands reached behind Jenny and pulled her head off the cock. Jenny seized the moment and took a large gasp of air before the beedrill impaled her mouth and started to pump their hips away. At the same time, Jenny felt two pairs of lips hungrily suck at her hardening nipples. While Jenny tried to resist, she felt herself began to relax into the pleasurable sensations overcoming her body, making it grow with heat. Her pussy started to grow wet as well, and though Jenny felt ashamed to admit it, she was glad because it made the vicious pounding her cunny was taking stop hurting and start to feel…good.

Jenny was still terrified and shocked about what was happening to her, but now it was due to a completely different reason. Her body was being violated and raped; Jenny should have been praying for this to all be over, with tears filling her eyes while she counted the seconds until her assailants stopped. That’s how Jenny wanted to feel while being taken by the same group that was responsible for enslaving her sisters and killing their pokemon. Instead, Jenny secretly wished it would never stop. Every cell of her body was screaming in ecstasy, the cocks she sucked began to taste delicious and with every thrust the shaft slamming into her dripping cunt felt better and better.

 _“Stop it! No! Why does this feel so good? They killed Vanessa; what’s wrong with you!?”_ thought Jenny.

Suddenly another pair of hands ripped Jenny from the cock she was sucking and forced her lips into a glistening wet cunt. The beedrill smothered her honeypot against Jenny and began to grind up along her face until she forced Jenny’s nose to penetrate her before sliding her cunny back down again. Before Jenny knew what she was doing, she instinctively stuck out her tongue and let the beedrill be fucked by her mouth. The beedrill’s juices were intoxicating and tasted just like honey, and before long Jenny was lapping away at the beedrill’s cunny before catching herself and shamefully retracting her tongue into her mouth. Jenny would not let herself be an active participant in her own rape, no matter how aroused she was becoming or how the orgasm building between her battered lips tempted her inhibitions to subside.

Jenny’s conviction became weaker when she felt the beedrill’s cock begin to twitch inside her. The already rapid fucking she received almost doubled in intensity as the first stream of spunk gushed into her cunny. Jenny’s eyes fluttered in surprise as she experienced the carnal warmth that was quickly filling her pussy up. While this wasn’t the first time someone had come inside Jenny, the beedrill’s orgasm was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Jenny had always loved it when Penny filled her cunny up with her seed, but something about the beedrill’s cum was different, even more incredible. The cum that coated her walls felt like it was making her insides tingle and sent such intense swells of lust through Jenny’s entire body that she could no longer hold back. Jenny’s mouth opened wide as she emitted a loud, sensuous moan into the cunt her lips were still pressed up against. Her hips began to rock against the beedrill and she felt her pussy become tighter, as if it was trying to grip the beedrill’s cock and force it deeper inside her. The beedrill continued to thrust into Jenny with gusto and each time it smashed against her, another surge of pleasure vibrated up her spine and caused Jenny to arch her back further into her climax, spurring the beedrill still sucking at her tits to bite and tongue at Jenny’s now rock hard nipples.

As Jenny’s whole body convulsed and shuddered violently, her head was yanked away from the beedrill’s pussy and forced again on yet another beedrill’s shaft. With her self-control obliterated, Jenny sucked and licked voraciously at the tasty cock and within seconds her tongue was painted with dollops of honey flavored sperm, which she eagerly swallowed. At the same moment Jenny felt a warm, gooey stream of spunk shoot against one of her cheeks, and then another and another to her neck and onto her eyes. Before long Jenny’s entire body was covered in hot spunk from head to toe as it seemed like the entire command of beedrill unleashed their loads on Jenny at once. At this point Jenny might as well have been regarded like one of the other mindless beedrill as her senses were completely fucked silly and she basked in the lewd warmth of their remnants as groping hands started to rub the seed into her skin.

Striker watched the scene before her with wicked glee. The victims that were brought to her weren’t always this willing; some resisted to the very end, like the oldest ranger only hours before. Striker personally joined in the massive orgy she forced Jenny’s sisters to undergo but despite the ravishing she and the other beedrill instilled upon her, she remained defiant throughout the process until Striker turned her into an empty husk. Then she was just as obedient and willing to please Striker as everyone else in the hive. Of course both kinds were fun in their own way, but Striker was particularly entertained as she watched as this one’s resistances were gradually cast aside until she was knocked senseless with desire. Striker might not have to even indoctrinate her at this point and she thought it might be fun to keep someone around who was a slave because of her surrender to lust and not due to any sort of mind control.

The beedrill that had been fucking Jenny’s pussy withdrew itself and Striker noticed a trickle of her cum spill from Jenny’s lips before another beedrill dutifully took her place. The process was over and now Jenny’s mind was ripe for the taking. However, the ranger’s obvious relish in her molestation had turned Stiker on to such a degree that she wouldn’t allow the girl to be thrown with the other slaves without partaking in a piece of the debauchery herself.

“Stop. That’s enough,” said Striker, pushing the queen off her lap and motioning her to step aside.

All the beedrill tending to Jenny immediately withdrew from her at once, leaving her a panting, sweaty mess with her face flat against the ground in a pool of splooge, too fatigued to keep it lifted any longer.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? It even looked like you were enjoying yourself. Now if I tell my minions to undo your binds, you won’t be stupid enough to try and run off, will you? That would be a very naughty thing to do.”

Jenny tilted her head up slightly and looked at Striker.

“Answer me,” commanded Striker.

“I won’t run,” stuttered Jenny.

“Good girl,” said Striker, before turning to the beedrill behind her. “Undo her binds and bring her here, to me.”

The sharp swish of the beedrills’ retractable stingers being drawn was heard as a couple of them approached Jenny’s exhausted body.  They cut through the sticky string around her wrists and ankles and picked up Jenny’s cum covered body, letting her legs dangle in the air as they hovered her up to the top of the wooden staircase and placed her before the throne in which Stiker resided. Stiker’s cock was at full attention, standing comfortably at seven inches and twitching between her unzipped pants as she idly stroked it with her hand.

“So, here’s the scoop. That baby batter you were just pumped full of wasn’t any ordinary kind of spunk. Someone like you doesn’t need to know the full story but basically your mind is mine now, if I wish it to be. With just a thought and a tap of this trinket on my forehead you’ll be just like all the other dummies who just fucked your brains out.”

Striker tapped the jewel on her forehead before continuing.

“However, I came up with a better idea. A decadent little thing like you who took such obvious delight in her own violation would make a very entertaining slave. And the best part is that you’re so pathetic, you wouldn’t even have to be indoctrinated! Oh, but please don’t be insulted, you just like the pleasure, right? There’s nothing wrong with that and trust me, when you submit your will to me you’ll be replacing the good queen here as my personal cock-sleeve and I will fill you with so much pleasure, you’ll start to believe today was the best thing that ever happened to you. It tickles me to no end knowing that I’d own you, someone with her wits still about her that is such an addict to her lust that she’d willingly kneel before the same person who orchestrated the kidnapping and mind-breaking of her sisters. I’m generous enough to leave the choice up to you though: be my personal little slut slave or turn into a zombie, losing your free will completely so that even your thoughts are mine to determine. Take your pick.”

Striker paid close attention as the proposition proposed to Jenny caused her noticeable anguish. Jenny’s eyes began to rapidly dart this way and that and her already trembling hands started to shake even more visibly. The stress forced Jenny’s knees to buckle and she fell to the floor, hiding her eyes with her hands and beginning to shake her head.

 “We don’t have all day: slut slave or zombie. What’s your choice?”

An inaudible whimper quivered through the crevices of Jenny’s cupped hands.

“What’s that? I didn’t catch you.”

“No more,” whispered Jenny.

“That’s not an appropriate response. Choose or I will choose for you.”

Jenny responded by continuing to shake her head.

A sigh escaped from Striker’s lips.

“Shucks, I guess you’re not as depraved as I had hoped. I’ll still have my fun with you, though now you won’t have the privilege of actually enjoying it. Your loss.”

Striker brought the tips of her fingers to the amethyst jewel crowned on her forehead as Jenny continued to hide her face.

 _“Your mind is mine. You will do as I say, and nothing else. You will think what I command you to, and nothing else. I am your master and you are my puppet, you will adhere to nothing except my will,”_ thought Striker.

In an instant Jenny’s demeanor changed. She let her hands drop to her sides and became still. Her face was as blank and empty as the other beedrill and her devoid stare rested steadily on Striker.

“Oh, what could have been? To be honest, you would have wound up like this before long anyway. I have my orders too and I’m not exactly supposed to leave anyone of you pretty human girls unconverted. It’s a little boring dealing with resistant persons and zombies all the time though. It would have been nice to enjoy the company of someone a bit more willing – even if it was only for a little while.”

Jenny’s remained perfectly still as she silently stared into Striker’s eyes.

“Why can’t you things be a bit more conversational? Whatever! Turn around and spread those delicious cheeks of yours. I’m in the mood for a little anal before I throw you with the rest of the prisoners.”

“Yes, master,” said Jenny.


End file.
